Try
by Renji Isamu
Summary: CHAPTER 12 AKHIRNYA BISA DIUPDATE! "Panas yang kumaksud adalah menggairahkan," tegas Minato. Dan seringainya terlihat jelas di kaca depan mobil. "Aku ini orang yang jujur, kan?" /"Astaga..." desah Tsunade. "Kau benar-benar gila."
1. Chapter 1

**Try by Ren Rediculus**

 _(Only A Newbie)_

"Aku tidak akan mempekerjakanmu."/"Apa? Tapi Anda sudah janji menggunakanku kalau aku mau ke mari? Apa orang sejenius Anda melupakan hal itu sekarang?"/"Hinata, bawa dia ke sana. Kau mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang."/"Aku mengerti, Sasuke-sama."

 **Warning!BL AU-Naruto Incest Dark Adult**

 **.**

 **SasuNaruMina**

.

 **Chapter 1: Musik di Kafe**

 _Bahan makanan di kulkas habis. Pergilah ke mall dan belanja._

 _Dad_

Secarik memo itu tertempel di pintu kulkas. Naruto hanya memandangnya sekilas ketika melewati dapur. Langkah kakinya terseret lemah ke kamar mandi. Gerimis pada senja pada hari itu. Naruto mengakhirinya dengan bunyi kucuran shower.

Apartemen sunyi. Naruto hanya tinggal seorang diri. Dia tak pernah lupa menyalakan stereo tiap pulang sekolah. Benda itu adalah satu-satunya yang membuat kebisingan sepanjang hari hingga Naruto tertidur di sofa, di meja belajarnya, atau hingga Minato datang dengan kunci serep. Namun, diantara tiga kebiasaan itu, stereo sering mati karena alasan yang terakhir.

Mungkin ada pengecualian untuk hari ini.

Dengan memo tertempel di dinding kulkas, Naruto memastikan Minato tak akan datang ke apartemennya sampai tiga atau empat hari ke depan. Alasannya jelas. Kamera akan mencari Minato kemana pun sampai mendapatkan kejelasan informasi dari hubungan barunya dengan selebriti hollywood yang sedang naik daun akhir-akhir ini: Mikoto Uchiha. Dan Naruto tak perlu menebak apa yang sedang dilakukan ayahnya selama hari-hari itu. Wajah ayahnya dengan sang pacar baru akan terpampang di setiap media massa besok pagi.

Naruto mafhum, selama itu dia harus bercukur, memasang lensa mata paling hitam dan memperbarui semir rambutnya yang berwarna senada. Alasannya lagi-lagi jelas. Dia harus menyembunyikan setiap kemiripan yang ia miliki dengan Minato agar media tak dapat mengendus satu pun bukti bahwa dia adalah anak kandung Minato. Atau lebih tepatnya, mereka tak diperbolehkan tahu bahwa Minato pernah memiliki seorang anak. Yang mana sajalah.

Naruto lelah berpikir. Dia hanya harus melakukan hal itu seperti yang Minato inginkan. Tak perlu menunggu besok. Naruto menyelesaikan semua setelah selesai mandi. Dan di depan cermin, Naruto melihat orang lain. Bukan dirinya yang berwajah secerah matahari. Tidak seperti dulu. Tidak pernah lagi seperti foto-foto di masa kecilnya yang bahagia.

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Ia ingin melupakan segala kemelut hidup yang terjadi pada dirinya hari itu. Dengan berbelanja. Apalagi?

Naruto memasang jas hujan. Dia kantongi memo dari Minato sekaligus beberapa lembar uang yang ditinggalkannya di atas kulkas. Dengan berjalan kaki, Naruto menerobos gerimis.

Sendirian.

.

.

.

" _I can still feel your breath all over me, filling me... I can fuck with you for eternity, infinity."_

Suara pria. Terlalu merdu dengan ciri khas pada liukan suaranya ketika melengking. Suara itu menggema di halaman kafe 24 jam yang tertutupi plavon warna-warni. Berbeda dengan toko-toko di sebelahnya, meski gerimis mengguyur, cafe itu tidak sepi. Justru, tiap suara itu melengking, cafe semakin riuh dengan tepuk tangan yang bersahutan dari penonton yang berkerumun di sekitar spot kecil.

Terbiasa mendengarkan lagu yang dinyanyikan pria itu di stereo apatremen, membuat Naruto menoleh ke sana cukup lama. Tentu sambil menunggu waktu menyebrang di trotoar lampu merah.

Semakin seksama Naruto mendengarkan, semakin bingung juga dirinya. Meskipun selalu lewat rute ini tiap belanja, tapi Naruto tidak pernah mendengar suara pria itu sebelumnya. Dan tak perlu menebak bila sang penyanyi pria duduk di spot kecil itu. Dia tak terlihat. Namun, liukan suaranya membuat perhatian Naruto tetap bertahan menatap punggung-punggung penonton di sana.

"Nak, kau melihat ke mana? Perhatikan warna lampunya telah berubah!" hardik manula perempuan di belakang Naruto.

Naruto tersadar mundur, namun si manula terburu menyebrang dengan langkah cepatnya yang rikuh sebelum Naruto meminta maaf.

"Ck. Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang. Mereka- bla... bla... bla..., bla... bla... bla..."

Gerutuan si manula masih terdengar hingga dia berhasil menyebrang ke trotoar di seberang jalan.

Naruto menoleh ke kafe lagi. Hanya sebentar, kemudian melangkah menyebrang sebelum lampu trotoar berubah menjadi merah kembali.

.

.

.

"Ini semua belanjaan Anda, tuan?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Tolong jumlahkan harganya untukku."

Petugas kasir cantik bergincu merah meliuk manja saat mengangkat keranjang belanjaan Naruto. Auranya kentara sekali dia sedang menggoda Naruto—seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika Naruto datang ke mall itu. Namun, petugas kasir di sebelah kasirnya harus tertawa karena Naruto sama sekali tidak meliriknya. Bahkan Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Memandang ke langit-langit tempat speaker di mall terpasang. Speaker itu menggemakan lagu yang sama yang dinyanyikan pria di depan cafe beberapa saat lalu.

Naruto membuat lagu itu sebagai lagu favorite-nya. Belum pernah ia dengar seorang pria kafe menyanyikannya secara langsung dengan suara meliuk-liuk, selama ini. Mungkin karena itu dia merasa terlalu terpana. _Yah, mungkin begitu,_ pikirnya.

"Tuan. Tuan... TUAN. Ini belanjaan Anda." Lagi-lagi Naruto tersadar karena suara yang terdengar setengah menggerutu.

Naruto berbalik. "Ah, Arigatou."

Naruto langsung keluar begitu menerima bon dan kembalian uang belanjanya.

Lagi-lagi, ada penjaga kasir yang tertawa saat itu.

.

.

.

Gerimis benar-benar mereda ketika perjalanan pulang Naruto mencapai trotoar lampu merah sebelumnya. Tapi berbeda dengan situasi ketika Naruto berangkat, kafe di pinggir jalan itu sudah sepi. Naruto agak kecewa ketika menoleh hanya menemukan meja-meja kosong yang sedang dilap bersih oleh para waiter.

 _Triiing... triiing..._

 _Calling..._

 _Dad_

"Dad?"

Naruto memandang layar phonecellnya tanpa berkedip. Samasekali tak ia sangka ayahnya akan menelepon di situasi seperti hari ini. Bukankah ayahnya sedang sibuk dengan kamera? Wawancara entah di mana?

Tanpa berpikir apapun lagi, Naruto segera _scroll_ layar datar dengan ibu jari.

 _Accept. Klik._

"Nee, Dad?" Naruto menjawab sambil melepas tudung jas hujan.

Sunyi. Tak ada jawaban. Namun nada sambung masih terdengar aktif.

"Dad?"

"..."

"Dad, Anda masih disa—"

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, Naruto. Panggil namaku ketika kita hanya bicara berdua, mengerti?" Suara dari sebrang sana disertai dengusan keras. Suara ayahnya. "Dan jangan pakai formalitas. Kau senang sekali menguji kesabaranku. Atau kau benar-benar ingin sesuatu terjadi pada Mom-mu? HAH. "

Kelopak mata Naruto meredup. Dia berkedip gemetar. Dia memejamkan mata. Dia menggigit bibir. "Minato... –kun."

Bibir yang tak bisa Naruto lihat, sedang menyeringai di seberang sana. "Itu lebih baik." Katanya. Suara melembut. "Aku akan sampai di rumah dalam duapuluh menit. Jadi pastikan saat itu kau sudah di apartemen."

"..."

"Kau tidak menanggapi ucapan ayahmu ini? Benar-benar tidak, ya?" nada suara kembali menusuk, dibalik kalimatnya yang dibuat-buat lembut.

Naruto melepaskan gigitan di bibirnya. "Ha'i. Aku akan lakukan, Minato... –kun." Napas Naruto tersengal di akhir katanya. Memanggil nama Minato seperti itu sudah bisa dihitung tahun. Sejak ia berumur 10 tahun. Namun, masih terasa kelu sampai sekarang.

Suara di sebrang sana melembut lagi. "Nah... kau memang anak baik, Naruto-kun." Dari suaranya, Minato sedang tersenyum. "Dan jangan lupa, pastikan kau sudah memakai pakaian yang kupaketkan saat aku datang. Mungkin... pakaiannya sekarang sudah sampai di depan rumah. Jangan terlambat, nee?"

Naruto tak bisa berpikir mengucapkan jawaban lain. "Nee..."

"Baiklah, ittekimasu, Naruto-kun."

"Ittekimasu... Minato-kun."

 _Klik._

Panggilan berakhir. Dan tetesan-tetesan air jatuh di sekitar sepatu Naruto. Bukan tetesan air gerimis. Dan gerimis tidak pernah datang lagi hingga malam itu berakhir.

.

.

.

 _Name: Namikaze Kushina_

 _Phone Number: xxx-xxxx-xxxx-xxxx_

 _Price: $42_

Paket yang dikatakan Minato benar-benar telah sampai di depan apartemen Naruto. Tergeletak bersama sebuah paperbag butik yang memiliki simbol bermerek. Yah. Memang atas nama Kushina. Mom Naruto. Dan Minato melakukan itu dengan alasan yang jelas. Menyembunyikan Naruto.

Naruto menggeletakkan tas belanjaannya di atas kulkas. Dilupakan.

Prioritas utama Naruto kali ini adalah masuk kamar mandi. Mengguyur tubuh sebentar lalu berganti baju dari dalam paketan. Waktu tinggal lima menit lagi sampai Minato datang dengan kunci serep. Dia terlalu gugup ketika menyemprotkan wangi-wangian dari dalam paperbag butik bermerek. Tangannya sudah bergerak sendiri memakai benda-benda itu. Terlalu terbiasa setelah bertahun-tahun melayani kebiasaan kepulangan mendadak Minato. Dia tak boleh melakukan satu pun kesalahan sampai Minato benar-benar pulang. Atau...

 _Cklik._

 _Brughh..._

Suara engsel lebih cepat daripada suara bantingan tubuh Naruto ke ranjang. Napas Naruto masih tersengal ketika Minato muncul di ambang pintu kamarnya.

Tubuh berbalut kemeja putih polos. Terbalut lagi dengan jaket musim dingin orang-orang menengah ke bawah. Wajahnya tertutupi tudung topi. Dia menginjakkan kaki dengan balutan sepatu boot anti air murahan. Dengan penyamaran sesempurna itu, dunia tak akan mengenali identitas aktor berkelas-nya. Mereka hanya akan menyadari, bahwa aktor berkelas bernama Namikaze Minato mendadak tak segera muncul di acara jumpa fansnya. Mereka hanya akan tahu saat manajer Minato membuat berbagai alasan atas ketidak munculan Minato di depan layar kaca berlabel _'Live',_ meminta maaf dengan sungkan, lalu menggerutu di balik layar setelah semuanya selesai.

"Minato-kun..."

Seringai muncul di sudut bibir Minato. Ketika mengangkat wajah, kedua mata birunya tampak berkilat redup di bawah tudung topi.

Naruto terkaku di atas ranjang.

Seringai Minato melebar ketika melihat tubuh Naruto, terbalut piama tidur darinya. Sebuah piama cukup tebal terbuat dari bulu mamalia gesit yang khas dengan warna monokrom hitam-putih.

"Sudah kuduga... piama itu memang cocok jika kau yang pakai."

Naruto memalingkan wajah dari tatapan Minato. Pipi bersemu merah bukan karena malu-malu gugup. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia takut. Dan di depan Minato, dia setegar karang. Bukankah tubuhnya sudah terbiasa?

"Arigatou..." kata-kata yang diprogram. Karena Minato ingin mendengar kata-kata seperti itu. Bukan kata-kata yang menolak kehadirannya.

Jaket tebal Minato tergeletak di punggung sofa. Langkah kaki mendekat. Sementara Naruto bertahan di tempatnya. Meremas seprai.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?"

Satu dorongan kecil di dada Naruto, Naruto terebah lurus dengan Minato di atasnya. Minato gemas menghadapkan wajah Naruto ke hadapannya. Mata menatap ke mata. Dari senyum Minato, Naruto tahu Minato suka kesempurnaan warna rambutnya. Juga biru warna matanya setelah lensanya dilepas. Bibir tersenyum itu mengecup ceruk leher Naruto. Mengecup dengan lidahnya.

"Uhh... B-Baik."

"Hm? Dan nilai matematikamu? Sudah meningkat? Apa guru privatmu bisa membantu pelajaranmu?"

Gigi menggantikan lidah. Gigi itu membenam perlahan dan meniti garis selangka Naruto. Menyusup kerah lembut piama zebra.

"H-Ha'i... beliau sangat membantu—urgh..."

Menggigit. Menghisap dengan lidah dan meninggalkan jejak kemerahan.

"Berita bagus. Kau harus terus perhatikan jadwal belajarmu. Katakan saja jika ada pelajaran lain yang menyulitkanmu. _Dia_ akan membantumu."

Gigi-gigi turun menemukan setitik kemerahan di dada. Menonjol letih di atas dada yang naik turun. Lidah Minato menari, memutari tonjolan itu, menggigitnya pelan dengan tekanan-tekanan kecil.

"U-Uhmmn. H-Ha'i..."

Minato mengangkat gigi-giginya. Mengangkat wajah juga demi melihat perubahan raut wajah anak 'kesayangannya'. Menatap mata ke mata. Mata di bawahnya itu bersinar, dengan genangan tipis airmata yang begitu menggairahkan di matanya.

Naruto memejamkan mata ketika Minato mendekat. Menciumnya dalam.

"Kau tahu aku tak akan membiarkanmu tidur begitu saja malam ini."

Dibawah sana, jemari Minato merangkak. Menarik tali piama. Menelusur lekuk kulit pinggang Naruto dan terus turun. Melewati pusat dan terus turun. Jemari itu berhenti di organ tersensitif Naruto. Menyapu pelan permukaannya.

"Ahk..." bola mata Naruto melebar tegang. Sadar ayahnya akan selihai biasanya, secepat biasanya. Dan kulitnya pun akan sesensitif biasanya, selemah biasanya di bawah tangan Minato.

Jemari Minato meremas sekali.

"AHK..."

Lalu meremas berkali-kali.

"Ahhh... Uhmnb...ahh."

Mata Minato tak pernah melepaskan tiap perubahan raut wajah putranya. _Manis._ Dan senyumnya mendingin ketika jepitan paha putranya meremas jemari.

Bukan penolakan yang ia mau.

"AHAAHNN... Mnn..mnn... Mi-mnn..."

"Ada apa? Sebut namaku seperti biasanya, Naruto-kun."

Naruto justru menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

"Mina-umnn..."

Alis Minato membentuk jembatan. Dia benci melakukan dengan cara sedikit kasar saat bersama Naruto. Tapi, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi... Naruto menolaknya? Itu tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Sebut namaku, nak. Aku kurang suka kau menahannya seperti itu."

Dua jari memasuki liang sempit. Memaksa.

Naruto meremas pundak Minato. "Amh... Mi-Minato-kun..."

 _Aku suka yang itu._

"Sekali lagi?"

"Minato-kun..."

 _Bagus._ Minato mencium lagi. Lebih ganas dari yang biasanya.

Genggaman Naruto di pundak Minato mengerat.

"Kita bisa memulai malam ini sekarang, Naruto-kun. Dan jangan pernah mencoba menahannya. Apalagi, menyebut nama pria lain selain aku. Nee?"

"Uhmn..."

Naruto mengangguk. Namun, ketika matanya terpejam, ia temukan sebuah bayang-bayang. Bayang-bayang yang sempat membuatnya ragu melakukan beberapa hal yang dia lakukan saat ini bersama Minato. Bayang-bayang sebuah kafe riuh tepuk tangan di tengah gerimis.

 **To Be Continued**

Hai! Newbie amatiran di sini! Dan ini adalah karya pertamaku. Jadi, mohon bantuannya ya, teman-teman~

 **Ren**


	2. Chapter 2

**Try by Ren Rediculus**

 _(Only A Newbie)_

"Aku tidak akan mempekerjakanmu."/"Apa? Tapi Anda sudah janji menggunakanku kalau aku mau ke mari? Apa orang sejenius Anda melupakan hal itu sekarang?"/"Hinata, bawa dia ke sana. Kau mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang."/"Aku mengerti, Sasuke-sama."

 **Warning!BL AU-Naruto Incest Dark Adult**

 **.**

 **SasuNaruMina**

.

 **Terima kasih atas segala dukungan di chapter sebelumnya! Aku akan terus berusaha untuk fanfik ini! Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan! Jadi, selamat membaca...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

NOTE:

1\. Naruto versi penyamaran, biar mudah, bayangkan saja Menma berambut hitam di film Naruto The Movie.

2\. Ost utama fanfik ini adalah lagunya Niykee Heaton-nee. Jadi, bila ingin lebih meresapi cerita, _Readers_ -san bisa download lagunya. Dengan judul: Infinity.

3\. Karena Naruto punya kebiasaan menyalakan stereo sepanjang hari untuk mengusir sepi di apartemennya, dia punya list lagu khusus dalam fanfik ini. Di stereo maupun di _tape_ _rekorder_ , list-nya sama. Dan list lagu itu akan terungkap seiring berjalannya cerita.

4\. Mungkin beberapa karakter memiliki perubahan sikap, namun itu untuk kepentingan setting cerita. Seperti Naruto yang berubah agak pendiam karena _Broken_ _Home_ dalam keluarganya.

5\. Untuk tidak disangka mengiklankan, saya memelesetkan sedikit nama penyanyi-penyanyi di dalam fanfik ini

6\. Perlu diketahui, fanfik ini bukasong-fic. Hanya saja, lagu-lagu tersebut memang diperlukan karena beberapa karakter dalam fanfik ini memiliki profesi menyanyi.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2: Penyanyi Kafe Ini**

Terbangun dengan mata berat, kepala pening, dan bokong ngilu adalah hal 'paling' 'rutin' jika Minato menginap di apartemennya. Sudah pasti tidak mungkin bangun di pagi buta. Sudah pasti tidak mungkin dapat mengikuti jam kuliah pagi. Sudah pasti ia hanya mengingat dua pertiga memori semalam kemarin. Dan yang 'paling' 'pasti', Minato sudah tidak ada di sana ketika itu terjadi. Yang ditinggalkannya hanyalah secarik memo tertempel di kulkas. Tulisannya:

 _Ada proyek di agensi. Seminggu lagi aku kemari._

 _Dad._

Dalam posisi tengkurap, kelopak mata Naruto berkedip-kedip lemah diantara undukan selimut yang menimpa ujung kaki sampai ubun-ubun. Bola mata birunya yang redup, meredup lebih redup dari sebelumnya saat melihat layar jam weker berbentuk kodok ninja di atas nakas. Pukul 08:48 a.m. Naruto terserang sindrom ingin bergelung sampai sore menjelang. Toh ayahnya tidak akan datang. Toh jam kuliah juga sudah terlewatkan. Mata redup menutup sempurna.

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

 _Triiing... triiing..._

Ponsel ribut merusak mood.

Jemari Naruto merayap ke atas nakas. Ponsel di sebelah jam weker di seret lemah ke sisi kuping tanpa melihat nama penelepon di layar.

" _Moshi_... _moshi_?"

"Naruto-kun?"

Suara wanita. Paling sering didengar karena kursi duduk di kampus sebelahan.

"Oh, Ino-chan? _Nande_?"

" _A_ - _anoo_... _e_ - _ettoo_..." Suara enerjik yang berubah gemetar. Teman-teman di kampus suka bergosip: alasannya wanita itu menyukainya. "S-Sumimasen! Aku mengganggu pagi-pagi begini." Mereka juga suka bergosip: sayang, Naruto saja yang tidak peka.

" _Ie._ Tidak masalah. Ada apa?"

"Semester kemarin, ketika festival kembang api, Naruto-kun adalah salah satu _cameraman-_ nya, 'kan?"

"Oh. Iya. Apa—"

Denyutan kecil di kepala.

"..."

"— _ugh_..." _Sakit…_

"Naruto-kun? _Daijobu?"_

"Semuanya baik-baik saja. Maaf tadi aku... memikirkan hal lain."

"Oh... ha ha ha." Tawa yang canggung sekali. "Kupikir, sekarang Naruto-kun sedang sakit."

" _Ie._ Tidak ada yang terjadi. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Soal kamera festival, panitia majalah kampus memintaku mengambilnya darimu. T-Tapi hari ini aku tidak masuk! _E-Etto..._ keluargaku ada acara. Jadi, aku tidak bisa mengambilnya."

"…"

"S-Sumimasen... merepotkan. Tapi, bisakah Naruto-kun yang memberikannya langsung kepada mereka?"

" _Wakatta._ Besok aku akan kuberikan."

" _A-Arigatou..."_

" _Mn. Doita Shimashite..."_

"O-Oke. Maaf, pesawatku berangkat sekarang. Sudah dulu, ya?"

" _Nee..."_

Sambungan terputus dari seberang. Naruto kehilangan mood tidur kembali.

"Kamera, ya?" _Dan ketua panitia majalah itu..._ "Hmm... Itachi-senpai."

.

.

.

Stereo di pojok kamar berganti list. Nyala biru di layarnya menggeser judul lagu _Photograph-Ed Sheuraan_ menjadi _Infinity-Niykee Heuton._ Bunyi petikan gitar lambat-lambat diikuti liukan suara wanita menggema di langit-langit.

" _I wanna walk to edge of the earth, scream your name, till the fires gone from my lungs…"_

Sejak bangun, hingga Naruto menghabiskan beberapa jam berikutnya, untuk mengurus apartemen, lagu ini baru terpilih dalam mode _suffle_ _list._ Mendengarnya, membuat bayangan kafe 24 jam kembali melintas dalam kepala. Hanya sebentar, tapi sanggup membuat Naruto berhenti memotong lobak. Saat tersadar memikirkan sesuatu yang ia 'rasa' tidak penting, mata pisau kembali bergerak cepat. Membentur-bentur telenan. _Tak… tak… tak… tak-tak-tak! TakTakTak!_

 _Apa sih yang kupikirkan?_

Dan lagu memasuki reff.

" _I can still fell your breath all over me, filling me. I can fuck with you for eternity, infinity…"_

 _TakTak! TAK-TAK-TAK!_

Suara pria, dengan lengkingan, dengan liukan-liukan indah itu.

 _Siapa dia?_

Bunyi benturan nyaris menyaingi gema lagu.

 _Siapa yang menyanyikan lagu itu?_

 _TAK-TAK-TAK!_

Keringat menetes dari pelipis.

 _TAK-TAK-_ _ **TAK!**_

"Arrrgh… _ittai…_ "

Pisau berdencing jatuh ke lantai dapur. Mencipratkan darah dari mata pisau-nya. Menciprat ke apron kuning, menciprat ke lantai. Tak sampai sedetik, cipratan darah sudah disusul beberapa tetes darah. Sebulat area di lantai dapur, mandi warna merah.

Naruto menunduk. Ujung jemari berlumur merah menyentuh kulit bibirnya. " _Ittai_ …"

Tak ada suara lagi yang terdengar darinya, setelah itu. Apartemen hanya dikuasai lengkingan lagu dari stereo.

" _So, how long will it be till I don't see how bad need this… I'll give you all if you please never leave I need to keep it… I can fuck with you for eternity, infinity."_

Namun, tetap saja, diantara rasa perih yang dirasakan, bayangan kafe 24 jam itu masih berputar. Membuatnya memejamkan mata.

 _Kenapa aku begitu memikirkannya?_

.

.

.

"Waaahh… Naruto-kun, ya?"

Waitress ramah berambut coklat dengan model cepol dua menyapa Naruto dengan senyum maksimal. Dia mendekap baki di dada dengan tatapan coklat yang penuh takjub.

Naruto tertular senyumnya. Meski hanya sedikit.

"Tumben ke kafe? Biasanya kamu suka masak sendiri, kan?"

"…"

Di dada waitress itu tertera _tag_ - _name_ :Tenten. Begitu tulisannya.

"…"

Belum ditanggapi satu pun, jemari berkutek merah Tenten menggaruk pelipis. "Yahh… itu kata teman-temanku di kampus, sih. Mereka mengikuti klub bakti sosial sepertimu. Yah… karena kau satu-satunya pria di klub itu, jadi mereka sering membicarakanmu! Kau tahu? Kau populer sekali di kampus. Dan karena mereka tahu apartemenmu tak jauh dari kafe ini, mereka sering memberondongku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak masuk akal tentangmu. Seperti alamat e-mail, nomor ponsel, nomor baju, sampai nomor sepatu! Kau pasti tahu itu, kan? Ha ha ha." Garing. Terlalu garing.

Tapi kali ini Naruto tersenyum lebih santai. "Kupikir, aku tidak sepopuler itu, Tenten-san—"

"Hah? Tidak! Kau ini 'sangat' populer, Naruto-kun!" Sambar Tenten setengah menjerit. Beberapa pengunjung kafe menoleh ke arah mereka. Hanya sebentar. "Mereka bilang kau ini sangat manis! Kau juga pandai masak! Sayang karena agak menjaga jarak, sepertinya mereka jadi sungkan mendekatimu..."

Pipi Naruto bersemburat tipis. Terlalu tipis sampai Tenten tak menyadari. Mata berlensa hitam bergulir memandang jendela. " _Souka_? Aku hanya ingin mulai menjalani hidup sehat." _Waktu 'itu', Kaa-san sering memarahiku karena selalu makan ramen._ "Jadi, aku mulai belajar memasak di klub sejak Junior."

"Hmm.. _Naruhodo."_ Tenten melirik sebentar balutan perban di sepanjang jari telunjuk kiri Naruto. Terlalu tebal dan terlalu panjang. Juga terlalu mencolok dengan jejak darah yang merembes di permukaan perban. _Jadi, karena itu... Naruto-kun ke kafe._ "Oke! Jadi, Naruto-kun mau memesan apa?"

Tenten mengulurkan buku menu. Naruto baru saja akan menerima buku menu itu saat terdengar keributan di depan pintu kafe.

 _Klinting! KlintingKlinting!_

"K-Kejar dia! K-Kumohon, Temari-chan!"

"Iya, aku tahu, Bos Sialan!" Temari melempar sepatu maid ber-hak tingginya. Derap kakinya menapak lantai kayu kafe menyaingi kuda.

 _Brak-Brak-Brak!_

"Matte-te! Uchiha-san! Tunggu!"

Tapi Temari harus menjambak rambutnya sendiri saat sudah serius mengejar, justru wajah cantiknya disemprot abu jalan dari ban yang menggas mesin secepat mungkin.

"AARRRRRHH! TADI KUBILANG TUNGGU 'KAN? DASAR UCHIHA SIALAN!"

Semua tamu kafe memandang peristiwa itu dengan mata berkedip –kedip. Biasanya Temari sangat manis di depan pelanggan. Dan sikap Temari yang mengejutkan itu...

"A-Aha ha... S-Sumimasen, Minna-san..." _T-Temari-chan itu... memang temanku sendiri... tapi..._

Gadis manis berambut Indigo yang barusan diteriaki Temari si 'Bos Sialan' tertawa canggung di tengah-tengah kafe.

"T-Tadi itu adalah kekacauan yang telah kami buat. S-Saya Hinata Hyuuga, adalah penanggung jawab atas peristiwa ini. J-Jadi, untuk menu yang telah kalian pesan hari ini saya bebaskan dari kewajiban membayar. H-Hontou ni gomennasai..."

Riuh rendah sorakan pengunjung kafe menggema. Dengan canggung, Hinata mendatangi Temari keluar.

Di mejanya, Naruto memandang Tenten. "Boleh aku tahu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Tenten tersentak sadar. "E-Eh? E-Etto... yah... tentang penyanyi baru di kafe kami. Kemarin malam datang, hanya sehari. Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba hari ini beliau bernegoisasi lagi dengan kami."

 _Penyanyi baru? Hanya sehari?_

Bayangan suara pria di tengah gerimis kemarin datang lagi.

"Yang kemarin?"

"Ha ha ha... begitulah, Naruto-kun. Dan dia—..."

Naruto tak mendengar ucapan Tenten lebih dari itu. Mata berlensa hitamnya menatap sisa abu yang masih melayang-layang di luar sana. _Jadi, dia adalah penyanyi kafe baru di sini..._

.

.

.

" _-_ kun _..._ Naruto-kun!"

"Eh? Hm..."

"Naruto-kun jadi memesan apa?"

"Oh..." Naruto mengembalikan buku menu tanpa melihat. "Aku hamburger dan teh hangat saja." Dan masih terus memandang keluar sampai pesanan tiba.

 **To Be Continued**

Terima kasih sudah membacanya sampai chapter dua! Semoga Readers-san tidak bosan tetap menunggu kelanjutan fanfik ini. Yah... maaf ya, Sasuke-kun memang belum muncul. Tapi, di atas itu, sudah ada klu-nya kok :")

Jika ada kesalahan apapun dalam fanfik ini, jangan sungkan-sungkan koreksi, ya? Aku akan senang hati menerimanya kok. Lagipula, aku masih belajar. Jadi, tetap mohon dukungannya!

 **Ren**


	3. Chapter 3

**Try by Ren Rediculus**

 _(Only A Newbie)_

"Aku tidak akan mempekerjakanmu."/"Apa? Tapi Anda sudah janji menggunakanku kalau aku mau ke mari? Apa orang sejenius Anda melupakan hal itu sekarang?"/"Hinata, bawa dia ke sana. Kau mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang."/"Aku mengerti, Sasuke-sama."

 **Warning!BL AU-Naruto Incest Dark Adult**

 **.**

 **SasuNaru**

 **SasuNaruMina**

.

 **Cukup banyak kesalahan yang terjadi di chapter 2 kemarin. Tapi, sekarang** **sa** **ya sudah memperbaikinya kok. Terima kasih atas dukungan dan koreksinya! Untuk chapter 3 ini, semoga bisa dinikmati.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

NOTE:

1\. Sejujurnya, konflik dalam fanfiksi ini tidak simpel. Karena menyangkut berbagai pihak—di luar SasuNaruMina. Namun, fokus cerita tetap ada di lingkup SasuNaruMina. Bisa jadi chapter-chapter ke depan akan sangat panjang. Namun, saya tidak bisa terburu-buru menjelaskan semua konflik. Karena alur terburu-buru sedikit tidak sreg (bagi saya). Mohon bersabar. Karena ini, mungkin di tiap chapter banyak menimbulkan misteri dan pertanyaan. Saya maklum.

2\. Ada pengulangan adegan di chapter ini. Untuk kepentingan alur.

3\. "Men Go Men Go." Adalah perwujudan lain dari "Gomen/Gomennasai." Yang diucapkan oleh orang Jepang modern. Mereka meminta maaf dengan cara Super Informal. Saya mendengar dialek ini dari beberapa film Anime Komedi.

4\. Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3:** **Teman Terbaik yang Jenius**

" _-_ kun _..._ Naruto-kun!"

"Eh? Hm..."

"Naruto-kun jadi memesan apa?"

"Oh..." Naruto mengembalikan buku menu tanpa melihat. "Aku hamburger dan teh hangat saja." Dan masih terus memandang keluar sampai pesanan tiba.

.

.

.

 _Dia penyanyi baru di kafe ini. Yang kemarin malam itu… pasti penampilan pertamanya. Dan kalau diingat-ingat… eh?_

" _ **Kejar dia! Kumohon, Temari-chan!"**_

" _ **Matte-Te! Uchiha-san! Tunggu!"**_

" _ **AARRRRRHH! TADI KUBILANG TUNGGU 'KAN? DASAR UCHIHA SIALAN!"**_

 _Uchiha?_

"Naruto-kuuuuuuun…" Tenten menyalak tepat di sisi telinga Naruto. Membuat kejutan yang cukup membuat mata Naruto melebar sadar. "Ini pesananmu… _Douzo."_

"Ah… A-Arigatou…"

"Hm! Selamat menikmati!"

Belum sampai berbalik sempurna, Naruto memanggil. " _Anoo…_ Boleh aku bertanya, soal penyanyi yang kemarin itu, benarkah dia bermarga Uchiha?" _Uchiha Mikoto, marga pacar Dad. Uchiha Itachi, Senpai juga bermarga itu. Apa mereka punya hubungan yang aku bayangkan?_

Pipi Tenten memerah. Mata berbinar takjub. Telunjuk menunjuk hidung Naruto jahil. "Hm… sepertinya Naruto-kun juga kagum dengan dia ya? Hari ini kau adalah orang ke sebelas yang bertanya padaku tentang dia. Sepertinya dia memang punya daya tarik tinggi, ya?"

 _Daya tarik tinggi…_

"Eh?"

"Yaah… aku juga menyukai dia!" Tenten mengedipkan mata. "Suaranya memang keren! Tapi yang lebih keren itu…Oh Kami-sama! Naruto-kun seharusnya melihat penampilannya secara langsung kemarin! Dia tampan sekali! Rasanya aku bisa melihat pangeran jaman Edo bertranformasi menjadi penyanyi!"

Naruto tak tahu harus berekspresi apa. Tenten seorang fangirl yang sedang tenggelam di dalam fantasinya sendiri.

"Ha?"

"Men Go Men Go. Jadi keasyikan sendiri… apa tadi pertanyaannya? Ah iya! Nama penyanyi kafe itu memang punya marga Uchiha! Nama lengkapnya Uchiha Sasuke!"

Denyutan aneh muncul di dada. Terasa familiar dengan alasan yang tidak jelas.

 _Uchiha… Sasuke…_

"Oh…"

" 'Oh?', jarang sekali yang bereaksi begitu saat mendengar namanya. Memang Naruto-kun belum tahu siapa dia ya?"

Naruto menggeleng. " _Shira nai."_

 _Benar-benar tidak tahu rupanya._ Tenten menghembuskan napas panjang. Memutar telunjuk di pelipis. "Yah… dia memang penyanyi baru. Tapi tidak bisa dibilang baru di YuuTube. Semacam selebriti cover. Kalau mau tahu lebih jauh tentang dia, buka saja situsnya. Dan ahh… sayang sekali kemarin dia tidak mau melanjutkan kerjasamanya dengan kafe ini. Kupikir, kemarin itu, kita sudah dapatkan keberuntungan besar. HUFFFT."

Belum sampai Naruto berterima kasih, suara galak sudah menyembur dari belakang kafe.

"Tenten-chan... sedang apa kau di sana, manis? ADA BANYAK PELANGGAN DI SINI! BOS MENYURUHMU CEPAT KEMBALI DAN BANTU AKU, SIALAN!"

"Ahh... H-HA'I!"

Lagi-lagi, Temari menarik perhatian seluruh penghuni kafe.

.

.

.

Bohong kalau Naruto tidak penasaran membuka YuuTube seperti yang dikatakan Tenten. Tapi bahkan baru saja Naruto membayar bon kafe, e-mail darurat datang lebih cepat ke dalam inbox.

 _Hari ini aku luang. Kau bisa datang ke apartemenku untuk melanjutkan les kemarin._

 _Itachi-senpai_

Sejak menerima e-mail itu, Naruto tak bisa membiarkan kereta terakhir di shift pagi berlalu. Itachi jarang luang. Sekali luang harus segera datang. Tak ayal mengejar pintu masuk sekuat napas harus dilakukan.

"Matte-te!"

 _Siiiiing... kriet._ Decitan roda besi ke lapisan keras rel tidak lagi terdengar. Terlalu fokus ke pintu kereta yang nyaris tertutup.

 _Harap berhati-hati. Pintu kereta aka tertutup secara otomatis._

"LARI LEBIH CEPAT LAGI! RAIH TANGAKU! _COME ON! HM!"_

Samar-samar wajah manis pemuda pirang ponytail bermata biru muncul mendadak di tengah pintu kereta. Naruto tidak kenal pemuda itu. Persetan lah. Dia berniat membantu. Dan memang benar, ia harus lari lebih cepat!

-PAKH-

Tangan Naruto mengulur. Pemuda itu menggenggam tangannya erat. Menarik sekuat tenaga hingga tubuh Naruto melayang masuk ke dalam kereta secara paksa.

-BRUGH-

Kening menubruk kening. Hidung menubruk hidung. Naruto maupun pemuda itu mental ke belakang dan jatuh untuk kedua kali.

-CESSST-

Pintu kereta tertutup sempurna. Getar di bawah tubuh terasa. Kereta mulai berjalan.

"Ittai-tai-tai..." Satu kalimat yang diucapkan bersamaan. Tak peduli jeritan pengunjung kereta di sekitar. Lalu pandang memandang. Dalam sedetik, Naruto maupun pemuda itu menyadari, mereka sedang mengusap kening bersamaan juga.

"Ha ha ha ha ha..." Pemuda berambut pirang itu berdiri pertama kali. Lagi-lagi mengulurkan tangan. " _Hey, come on_. Jangan duduk begitu di tengah-tengah kereta. Hm!"

"Ha'i. Arigatou..."

Naruto dilanting berdiri. Sesak kereta membuat tubuh mereka berdempet. Jarak wajah tidak kurang dari sejengkal.

" _Your welcome_. Hm!" Aksen dialek Inggris yang kuat. " _I glad to help you, buddy._ Benar-benar senang kau selamat. Hm!" Pemuda itu mengatupkan dua mata. Terlalu manis untuk ukuran pemuda berwajah khas bangsa barat. " _My name is Deidara. Nice to meet you_. Hm!" Dia mengulurkan tangan.

Naruto lumayan mengerti bahasa Inggris. Ia hanya payah di bidang matematika. Tapi tetap gugup menghadapi uluran jabat tangan dari orang asing. Hampir-hampir ia membungkukkan badan untuk berkenalan.

"U-Uhm... _M-My name is Naruto. Nice to meet you to_?" Dialek yang buruk. Naruto ragu pelafalannya benar begitu.

Deidara tertawa lagi. " _Daijobu._ Pakai Bahasa Jepang saja. Aku bisa sedikit-sedikit kok. Hm!"

Naruto mengerutkan alis. Menahan malu dengan gigit bibir. "Go.. men." Ia membuat jarak satu langkah ke belakang. Agak memaksa ruang.

"Wah... wah... sepertinya aku harus terbiasa, ya? Di Jepang, jarak dua orang begini benar-benar diperhatikan, ya? Hm!"

Naruto membungkukkan badan. "Hontou ni gomennasai."

"Jangan seformal itu. Aku bule yang santai kok. Jangan ketipu bule kolot di filem-filem super hero, ya?" Deidara tersenyum lebar. "By the way, Naruto. Kamu kenapa tadi? Buru-buru sekali... Hm!"

"Ah... aku... aku sedang mengejar waktu les-ku. Guru les-ku sangat disiplin dan jarang luang. Dia benci menunggu. Jadi aku harus cepat."

"Wah... begitu. Hm! Aku tadi juga cepat-cepat masuk kereta ini karena mau menemui seseorang yang berkarakter seperti guru les-mu. Telat sedikit saja aku bisa kena semprot. Hm! Kuberitahu ya... dia irit bicara. Tapi sekali bicara... yah kau bisa bayangkan? Ha ha."

Naruto tertular tawa. Meski sedikit. " _Souka."_

Dari penampilan Deidara, sepertinya dia baru saja turun dari bandara entah mana, dan sebelum naik pesawat belum sempat ganti baju. Bajunya adalah seragam resmi sebuah universitas yang punya pamor cukup tinggi. Terdapat logo di dada kanannya. Tulisannya: _Roachester University. Music College. U S A._

"Deidara-san datang dari New York kah?"

Deidara mengacungkan jempol. "Kau tahu dari seragamku, ya? Kalau begitu, kau benar! Hm!"

"Teman Deidara-san itu... juga kuliah di sana?"

"Kau benar lagi! Dia teman terbaikku. Tahun ini dia sudah wisuda. Jadi dia pulang duluan. Dia terlalu jenius, sih... sampai meninggalkanku empat semester. Aku merindukannya. Hm! Jadi liburan semester kali ini kumanfaatkan untuk mengganggunya! Ha ha ha! Dia pasti tidak terkejut dengan kedatanganku nanti... Hm!"

 _Perhatian kepada penumpang kereta... 100 meter lagi kita mencapai tujuan. Harap bersiap-siap. Jangan lupakan barang yang Anda bawa. Arigatou gozaimasu..._

"Yaah... sudah hampir sampai. Jadi tidak bisa ngobrol lagi denganmu. Hm! Padahal sepertinya kau orang yang menyenangkan, Naruto. Hm!"

"Kore..." Naruto memberikan ponselnya. "Sepertinya Deidara-san juga orang yang menyenangkan."

"Waah... jadi aku boleh meminta nomormu? Hm!"

"H-Ha'i. Lagipula aku berhutang kepada Deidara-san, kan?"

"Baiklaaaaaah... semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi lain kali. Kapan-kapan aku akan menghubungimu. Dan kalau itu terjadi, kau harus menraktirku ramen di sini. Karena aku ingin sekali menciipi ramen Jepang! Oke? Hm!"

" _Wakatta..."_

 **To Be Continued**

 **PS:** Sengaja, kebiasaan '-dattebayo' Naruto di akhir kalimat saya hilangkan untuk memperkuat karakter pendiamnya. Saya akan memikirkan memunculkan itu di chapter berikut-berikutnya atau tidak.

 **Spoiler:** Di chapter berikutnya, Sasuke Si Pantat Ayam baru benar-benar muncul. (Habisnya sudah 1300 words lebih sih... He he :D)

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai chapter 3! Semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

Tetap mohon dukungannya, Minna-san!

 **Ren**


	4. Chapter 4

**Try by Ren Rediculus**

 _(Only A Newbie)_

"Aku tidak akan mempekerjakanmu."/"Apa? Tapi Anda sudah janji menggunakanku kalau aku mau ke mari? Apa orang sejenius Anda melupakan hal itu sekarang?"/"Hinata, bawa dia ke sana. Kau mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang."/"Aku mengerti, Sasuke-sama."

 **Warning!BL** **AU-Naruto** **Incest** **Dark** **Adult**

.

 **SasuNaru**

 **SasuNaruMina**

.

 **Note:**

1\. Chapter ini punya Ost khusus. Ed Sheeran: Photograph cover by Sam Tsui. Bisa download kalau mau denger. Lagu ini bakal muncul lagi di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

2\. Oh ya, karena aku udah kelas 3 SMA, kemungkinan besar jadwal publish bakal terganggu. Nggak hiatus sih. Cuman 'terganggu'. Bisa bayangkan betapa terganggunya jika aku sudah bentrok dengan les-les khusus nanti, Readers-san? (tentu sebelum les-les khusus sekolah, aku ada program les pribadi, takut ngecewain ortu lagi. Soalnya semester dua kelas 2 kemarin rangkingku udah turun parah dan nggak masuk tiga besar #kenyataan pahit). Soal ini, saya bener-bener minta maaf tidak bisa menduakan sekolah. Soalnya penentuan sih. Aku ada rencana ndaftar di universitas yang cukup bagus, jadi harus berusaha keras untuk lulus dengan nilai baik. Tolong dukungannya ya? (Hontou ni gomennasai soal ini!) #Bungkuk badan sembilanpuluh derajat.

3\. Chapter ini tiga kali lipat lebih panjang daripada chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Kira-kira kepanjangan, kah?

.

.

 **Chapter 4: Anak Si Brengsek Itu**

Rumah itu luas. Lebih luas dari makna 'luas' itu sendiri. Dari depan gerbang utama, kau bisa melihat bangunan rumah itu sebesar kotak kardus. Salah. Mungkin sebesar kotak wadah ponsel. Saat berdiri di sana, di depanmu akan ada tiga sekuriti berdiri tegap. Dua sekuriti di kanan kiri. Satu sisanya adalah sang pemimpin, dia menjaga bagian dalam bersama berderet-deret sekuriti lain. Mereka berseragam jas hitam, rapi, elit nan elegan, dan tetap dalam posisi itu sepanjang hari. Rumah sebesar itu memang sudah semaklumnya memiliki penjagaan ketat. Kalau tak terbiasa menghadapi, bisa-bisa kau pipis di celana secara mendadak.

"Oh, Naruto-san."

Tentu saja hal seperti itu tak akan terjadi kepada Naruto. Dia satu-satunya tamu rutin (sekuriti menyebut begitu karena Itachi tak pernah menerima tamu ke rumah selainnya) yang bisa dikenali oleh para sekuriti sangar.

"Umn. Beberapa saat lalu Itachi-senpai mengirim pesan padaku. Apa beliau benar-benar sedang di rumah hari ini?"

Pemimpin sekuriti mengangguk. "Anda sudah ditunggu di dalam. Izinkan saya yang mengantar Anda, Naruto-san."

"Ha'i."

Gerbang terbuka. Pemimpin sekuriti dan Naruto berjalan berdampingan. Semakin banyak langkah, semakin membesarlah ukuran rumah di sebrang sana. Sebesar kardus menjadi sebesar papan tulis, sebesar papan tulis berubah sebesar kafe, dan ketika keduanya nyaris mencapai depan pintu utama, jika melihat dari jauh, kau akan salah mengira mereka berdua yang menjadi kerdil. Sebenarnya, rumah itu setara dengan satu gedung universitas berisi berbebelas jurusan.

Rumah bergaya mediterania di kota Tokyo. Memang sedikit tidak masuk akal bila mengingat kepadatan penduduk yang ada. Tapi memang begitulah yang ada. Dan rumah itu memiliki simbol yang terkenal dalam dunia bisnis perhotelan: Kipas Uchiha.

Bangunan itu terdiri dari tiga lantai dan didominasi cat-cat warna natural yang menawan. mencerminkan pemiliknya. Halamannya berlapis rerumput hijau, beberapa spot dihiasi berbagai jenis kembang, berbagai bentuk eksotis patung keramik, berbagai contoh desain lampu taman dan di tengahnya diperindah dengan keberadaan air mancur bulat setinggi tiang bendera. Air tertingginyanya akan menyembur semenit sekali. Setiap menyembur akan memercik ke bunga-bunga di sekitarnya. Tapi meskipun menjadi tamu rutin, Naruto tetap tak melewatkan pemandangan menakjubkan di rumah ini, tiap kali air mancur tertinggi menyembur.

"Sumimasen, Naruto-san. Anda harus berjalan seperti ini. Itachi-sama tidak suka ada mobil 'mengotori' halaman beliau."

"Ie." Naruto menggeleng dengan senyuman tipis. "Itachi-senpai mau menerimaku dengan baik, itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Pemimpin sekuriti itu hanya bisa menghembus napas dengan senyuman. Sadar-sadar, mereka berdua sudah mencapai pintu utama.

"Baiklah. Lewat sini, Naruto-san."

"Ha'i."

.

.

.

Siang ini pukul 13:12 p.m. Naruto tak habis pikir ketika pemimpin sekuriti tidak langsung membawanya ke tempat biasa Itachi mengajar lesnya. Tapi ke pintu bertirai putih tembus pandang, yang menampakkan pemandangan kolam memanjang di baliknya.

"Sumimasen. Akhir-akhir ini Itachi-sama tampak berbeda. Selalu pulang malam dan tampak kelelahan dibanding biasanya. Jadwal beliau juga agak kurang teratur. Siang ini beliau bahkan memintaku membawa Anda kemari."

"Eh? Ke kolam?"

"Ha'i. Sejak tadi pagi beliau hanya bermain gitar dan menghabiskan waktu di sana."

"Ahh..." _Gitar?_

Dari balik tirai dinding fiber, Naruto dapat melihat sebentuk punggung membungkuk. Punggung itu terbalut kemeja kotak-kotak semi-formal. Tampak berat meskipun penyebabnya tak kasat mata. Naruto berjalan mendekat setelah berterima kasih kepada pemimpin sekuriti. Semakin dekat, suara petikan gitar berpadu syair sedih semakin terdengar.

 _"_ We keep this love in a photograph..."

Sejauh yang Naruto kenal, Itachi adalah senior tangguh. Pandai dalam hampir seluruh bidang pelajaran. Memiliki kepribadian berkelas. Penampilan rupawan. Dan tentu saja, latar belakang kehidupan dengan ekonomi tinggi. Diantara semua itu, yang paling menonjol adalah kepribadiannya: misterius karena jarang mengutarakan perasaan-mungkin kecuali kepada orang-orang 'terdekatnya'. Semua 'bingkai' pada diri Itachi itu membuatnya terpana sejenak.

"We made this memories for ourselves."

 _Itachi-senpai menyanyikan lagu._ Jalan menuju kolam membuat Naruto bisa melihat Itachi dari sisi samping, kemudian sisi punggungnya. Ketika melihat dari sisi samping, Itachi tampak berbeda dari biasanya.

"Where eyes never closed. Hearts never broken. Times forever frozen, still."

Jemari-jemari yang terbiasa menari di atas tuts laptop dengan cepat kini dengan elegan memetik senar-senar gitar.

"So, you can keep me inside the pocket of your riped jeans. Holding me closed until our eyes meet. I won't ever let you go..."

Alis yang terbiasa tertekuk serius, kini terlihat melemas bersama alunan lagu. Bibir yang terbiasa membentuk segaris datar, kini terlihat indah ketika senyuman tipis di ujung lirik. Itu adalah sisi lain dari diri Itachi yang baru pertama kali ia lihat. Suara dari pita suaranya memang tak sebagus suara di kafe kemarin malam, tapi cukup menenangkan.

"And If you hurt me, thats okay baby only words bleed."

Naruto tidak melangkah lebih dekat. Ia ingin mendengar lagu itu sampai selesai. Tepat lima jengkal di belakang punggung itu, ia hanya berdiri diam. Memeluk buku-buku les dan kamera yang tergantung didepan dada.

..

..

..

"...hearing you whisper through the phone: waiting for me to come home..."

Petikan senar terakhir mengiringi akhir lirik. Pipi Naruto memerah tipis. Ujung jemarinya meremas, menahan rasa ingin bertepuk tangan.

Itachi menghela napas panjang. Kepala mendongak, mengarah pada langit. Di sana dua ekor merpati terbang melintas entah darimana.

Naruto memang tidak melihatnya, tapi ia bisa merasakan, saat itu Itachi memejamkan mata dalam ketenangan. Naruto tertular memejamkan mata. Mengenang lagu yang baru saja didengar.

"Naruto."

-DEG-

"Sejak kapan kau berdiri di sana?"

"E-Eh?"

Selangkah dua langkah mundur. Refleks. Ketika Naruto membuka mata sepenuhnya, Itachi sudah duduk menghadapnya dengan gitar di pangkuan.

"A-Aku... A-Aku datang saat Itachi-senpai s-sedang menyanyi." menundukkan kepala. Mata berkedip-kedip gugup dengan pipi merah semakin pekat. Salah tingkah. "A-Aku tidak ingin mengganggu, jadi..."

"Hm?"

"Y-Yah... Kupikir itu sangat menakjubkan mendengar Itachi-senpai menyanyi. I-Ini baru pertama kali dan kebetulan sekali... Lagu ini..." _Lagu ini adalah lagu cinta, kan?_ "A-Aku sering memutarnya di stereo kamarku. Jadi... Aku... aku sangat ingin mendengarnya hingga akhir! S-Sumimasen!"

Bungkuk sembilanpuluh derajat. Kamera festival nyaris membentur lantai bila Itachi tak segera mendorong bahunya tegak kembali.

"Ck. Kau ini ceroboh sekali."

Mata menatap mata. Hanya sedetik. Dorongan lembut Itachi berubah menjadi dorongan kasar.

Naruto mundur beberapa langkah, lagi.

Gitar ditinggalkan. Itachi sudah berjalan masuk sebelum Naruto dapat berdiri tegak sepenuhnya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Lagipula kau kemari bukan untuk mendengar hal-hal bodoh seperti barusan."

"B-Bukan seperti itu!" jerit Naruto. _Itachi-senpai tak mungkin menyanyikan lagu 'bodoh' hingga mampu membuat ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Itachi-senpai bukan orang yang seperti itu._ Itachi berhenti melangkah. "M-Maaf jika Senpai tersinggung. Tapi, lagu yang barusan itu terdengar cukup indah jika Senpai menyanyikan. Aku menyukainya..."

Itachi tak memberikan reaksi apapun.

Gusar, Naruto mengeluarkan contoh proposal pihak acara festival dan mengulurkannya. "A-Ah... Aku ingat, Ino-chan ingin aku menyerahkan ini langsung kepada Senpai. Sekalian kameranya. Ino-chan meminta maaf karena tidak dapat mengantarkannya sendiri."

Itachi berbalik. Menerima bendelan contoh proposal dan kamera. Kali ini dia memandang Naruto. Cukup lama hingga membuat bola mata Naruto berputar salah tingkah lagi.

"Itachi-senpai?"

Terdengar desah panjang. Itachi menangkup wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Menyembunyikan senyum setengah tertawa. Tapi tawa yang tidak sekalipun terdengar seperti nada tawa yang sesungguhnya.

"Kau ini... Ahh... Lupakan." Itachi melepaskan tangan dari wajah. Raut wajahnya sudah sedatar sebelumnya. "Lagipula kau sudah mendengarnya, apa boleh buat."

"Ha?"

"Itu adalah lagu yang sering kunyanyikan dengan Baka Ototuto-ku ketika kecil. Tidak terlalu kecil..." jeda sebentar. "...tapi cukup kecil untuk saling berbicara soal tren cinta monyet. Mendadak ceritanya sampai saat saling berbicara soal patah hati. Cerita yang terlalu membosankan..." Itachi tersenyum. Senyum yang tidak benar-benar disebut senyuman. "...maaf membuatmu mendengarkannya. Itu tidak se'indah' yang kau bayangkan."

Naruto mengedip-kedipkan mata. Seratus persen bingung. "A-Anoo...-"

"-arigatou bantuanmu. Proposal dan kamera ini." sergah Itachi. Urgen. "-aku akan mempersiapkan bahan ajarmu kali ini. Kau tunggu saja di tempat biasa."

Masih bingung. Tapi Naruto mengangguk. "H-Ha'i."

.

.

.

Sosok Itachi ketika memetik gitar sudah menghilang. Yang saat ini sedang menggores rumus-rumus di papan tulis dengan spidol adalah tipe guru kaku, militan, dan tak lengah sedetikpun.

"Ini rumus tercepat untuk memecahkan soal-soal yang serupa pada halaman 43. Kuberi waktu 50 menit untuk mengerjakan. Jika ada masalah, catat. Akan kukumpulkan kesulitanmu dan kita bahas itu di pertemuan selanjutnya." Jemari Itachi melepas kacamata. Spidol melayang tepat di kotak alat tulis. Dia mengelap tangan dengan saputangan.

"H-Ha'i, Senpai."

"Aku akan kembali lima menit sebelum waktu selesai. Pastikan kau mengerjakannya dengan baik. Kau sudah tahu aku akan melaporkan setiap perkembanganmu kepada Minato."

Mendengar nama paling krusial dalam kamus kewaspadaan hidup, seketika membuat lidah Naruto kaku.

"U-Umn."

Pensil menari gesit secara otomatis. Naruto mulai menghitung dengan kepala tertunduk tajam ke meja les. Fokus dengan tangan gemetaran.

Itachi mengurungkan langkahnya untuk keluar. Gemetar tangan Naruto terlalu menarik perhatian. Dia berbalik tepat di bibir pintu.

"Ada apa dengan kondisimu hari ini?"

Keringat menetes dari pelipis Naruto. Napas terdengar tak beraturan. Naruto terlalu fokus mengerjakan soal dengan perkiraan waktu sekian, sekian, dan sekian. Baru tersadar diajak bicara saat Itachi menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi hangatnya. "Eh?"

"Kau demam."

"...ha?" tidak nyaman ditatap tepat di mata, Naruto mengangkat kepala. Menjauh. "...t-tidak apa-apa, Senpai." _Sejak_ _kemarin, aku memang pusing sedikit. Tapi tidak mungkin kutinggalkan les, atau Dad akan tahu absen lesku._ "A-Aku hanya... kelelahan sedikit. Tadi pagi mengejar kereta di stasiun-"

"Kau pikir bisa membodohi Senpai yang mengajarimu?" Aura Itachi menyudutkan Naruto untuk diam. Dia berdecih. "Aku sangat benci memberi perhatian dengan orang yang paling 'tidak' aku sukai. Tapi, bagaimana pun tidak sukanya aku, mau bagaimana lagi jika kenyataannya kau anak Minato?"

Naruto meremas pensil gemetaran. Tanpa sadar.

"-aku tahu Dad-mu itu sangat brengsek, dan cukup menjengkelkan mengingat dia akan menikahi Kaa-san. Tapi, bahkan bila aku ingin menghabisinya, kau akan tetap menjadi 'Otouto-ku' juga suatu saat nanti. Dan yang harus kau ingat, aku tidak pernah memiliki niat memperlakukan 'Otouto-ku' dengan buruk, siapapun dia."

"...G-Gomen. Gomennasai..."

"Bagus kau sudah menyesal. Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja les hari ini. Segera pulang dan istirahat. Jangan lupa minum obat-aku tidak ingin Minato salah paham apapun tentang kejadian hari ini-"

-Brugh-

Pelipis Naruto membentur meja. Tidak sadarkan diri sepenuhnya.

Meski samar, kelopak mata Itachi melebar. "Naruto?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hei, Naruto?"

.

.

.

Di depan gerbang utama, pemimpin sekuriti refleks membungkukkan badan begitu melihat wajah orang yang baru saja turun dari taksi murahan. Tak peduli penampilan serampangan. Tidak peduli atribut gitar kuno di belakang punggung, tak peduli asap rokok yang dihembuskan. Tetap saja, 'dia' adalah seseorang yang paling ditunggu pulang meskipun kemunculannya dapat dihitung jari dalam beberapa tahun.

"Tidak perlu menundukkan kepalamu kepada orang luar sepertiku."

"A-Apa?" kepala sekuriti mengerjap gugup. "T-Tapi, U-Uchiha-sama-"

"Kupingmu tidak memahami ucapanku, Kabuto?"

"..."

'Dia' menepuk bahu Kabuto dua kali. Tepukan akrab yang berat. Mata tajam melirik atribut dasi berbeda Kabuto.

"Hn, jadi sekarang kau adalah kepala sekuritinya? Sudah sejak kapan sejak Orochimaru dibuang dari rumah ini?" bergumam pelan 'hmm-hm' sebentar, dan berdecih ketika menginjak rokoknya di bawah sepatu. "Yah... Kau tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaanku. Bukan urusanku lagi. Apalagi mengantarku ke dalam. Lagipula aku bukan tamu kehormatan."

'Dia' melangkah masuk. Langkahnya memang tenang tapi lebar-lebar. Kabuto segera mengejar dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh kewalahan.

"Matte-te! Uchiha-sama!"

"Tidak perlu mengikutiku, Kabuto. Aku tidak akan lupa melepas sepatu bututku sebelum masuk."

"Sonna koto, Uchiha-sama!" Kabuto tersandung kecil, tidak sampai jatuh dan terus mengejar. Gigih sekali hingga napasnya tersengal-sengal. Padahal yang dikejar hanya berjalan. "Saya tidak bermaksud begini. Ta-Tapi Anda tidak seharusnya berjalan sendiri ke pintu utama. Saya bisa-"

"Urussai na."

'Dia' berhenti berjalan. Berbalik dan melempar tas gitar dari punggungnya. Kabuto jejeritan 'ah-eh-oh!' saat menangkapnya.

"Kalau kau memang berniat membantuku, bawa saja gitarku sampai tujuan. Jangan lupa perlakukan dia seperti bayi." Lalu berjalan lagi.

Kabuto memeluk tas gitar di dadanya kewalahan. Bobot gitar di dalamnya lebih berat daripada bayangan. Dia tersentak sadar dan kembali menyusul dengan berlari.

"H-Ha'i."

.

.

.

"Oh, kau sedang sibuk. Apa aku boleh masuk?"

Suara itu. Terakhir kali Itachi dengar empat tahun lalu. Tepat saat pemiliknya kabur dari rumah dan memutuskan kuliah musik di luar negri.

"Sasuke?" Itachi tertegun sejenak, dan segera sadar ketika Naruto menggeliatkan kepala dalam dadanya. Murid pirangnya itu menggumam-gumam dengan kelopak mata bergerak-gerak. Entah sedang memimpikan apa. Dengan kening berkeringat banyak, kemungkinan besar bermimpi buruk. "Sebentar. Aku tidurkan dia dulu ke dalam." Itachi tenggelam dalam pintu kamarnya. Melihat pemandangan itu, kelopak mata Sasuke menyipit. Saat Itachi keluar, dari mulutnya spontan muncul pertanyaan random.

"Aku tidak melihat hal yang spesial dari bocah itu. Sepenting apa sampai membuatmu memperlakukannya seperti itu."

"Maaf." Itachi menjawab sambil memburu telepon rumah. Meski ekspresi wajah tak banyak berubah, jemari tangannya bergerak cepat di atas tombol-tombol. Tampak gugup sekali. "Aku harus menelepon dokter dulu. Dia demam."

"Ck. Terserahlah."

Sasuke membanting diri di atas sofa. Kepala tidur di ujung sofa, kaki menyilang di ujung sofa yang lain. Mata menutup.

"Bukan urusanku. Jika sesibuk itu, abaikan saja aku sedang di sini. Setidaknya sampai dua hari ke depan." jeda sebentar. "Dan Kabuto, taruh saja gitarku di meja."

"Ha'i."

"Jika sudah keluarlah. Aku ingin tidur. Jangan sampai aku mendengar ocehanmu di sini."

"H-Ha'i."

Kabuto keluar setelah berpamit. Itachi Sasuke cukup lama setelah selesai menelepon.

"Tidak bisa sepenuhnya begitu. Sasuke, dia adalah anak Minato."

Kelopak mata Sasuke membuka. Perlahan. "Anak si brengsek itu?"

"Calon otouto-mu. Kalian beda empat tahun."

"Hemn." Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Setengah tertawa, dan tentu saja itu bukan tawa karena bahagia. "Padahal aku tidak pernah berharap memiliki otouto. Membayangkan punya otouto raksasa setelah sekian lama membuatku 'geli'."

"Hm. Namanya Naruto. Bagaimanapun kita akan menjadi saudara, nanti. Dan sepertinya anak itu 'cukup' berharga bagi Minato. Sejak anak itu kuliah, Minato sendiri yang membuat perjanjian denganku. Jadi sekali-kali dia datang kerumah untuk ku-les."

Seringai di bibir Sasuke melebar. "'Cukup berharga', ya?" dia terduduk. Menghadap Itachi dengan mata berkilat. "Jadi, aku bisa mengerjainya untuk mempermainkan si brengsek itu, bukan?" kilat mata itu bukan jenis kilat tertarik. Tapi lebih seperti kilat ambisi. Nafsu.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Sasuke?"

Itachi berdiri terpaku di tempat. Cukup serius menebak-nebak apa yang sedang ada di pikiran adik briliannya itu.

"Yah..." Sasuke berdiri. Berjalan mendekat dan memeluk Itachi dengan tepukan berat di punggung. Berbisik pelan. "Nii-san tunggu saja sampai saatnya tiba. Lagupula, ini hadiah yang paling cocok untuk ulangtahun Tou-san. Akan kutunjukkan kepada Nii-san, Kaa-san, dan siapapun yang ingin tahu: daripada Tou-san, Kaa-san tidak seharusnya memilih pria seperti dia. Kau setuju dengaku 'kan, Nii-san?"

Itachi diam.

"Setelah empat tahun, kau benar-benar memberiku informasi yang berharga. Arigatou, Nii-san." nada mengejek. "Tadinya aku berniat tinggal di sini hanya dua hari, sampai ulangtahun Tou-san tiba. Tapi sepertinya aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Dan... Mungkin sebaiknya aku mengatakan 'Tadaima?'"

Sasuke berjalan. Memunggungi punggung Itachi. Setelah mengingat, Itachi menyadari kemana Sasuke akan berjalan, dan kemana ide gila Sasuke mengarah.

"Matte-te, Sasuke!"

Ketika sampai di bibir pintu. Kaki Itachi terpaku.

Di pinggir ranjang, Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai. Mata tak melepaskan sesosok calon 'otouto' berkeringat yang tertidur gelisah di sana. "Dia laki-laki... Sayang sekali." lalu lagi-lagi tertawa dengan nada tak bisa dijelaskan. Pucuk-pucuk jemarinya mengusap lembut, dari kening, turun ke hidung, lalu ke bibir Naruto. "Tapi ya sudahlah. Toh dia cukup manis untuk dikerjai." lalu, Sasuke memburu bibir itu, dengan cara yang cukup membuat Itachi berlari dan mencekal lengannya mundur. Lalu, memukul wajahnya sekuat tenaga.

-Brugh-

Punggung Sasuke membentur dinding. Lalu kepalanya.

"Sasuke, setelah pergi selama itu, apa akhirnya itu yang kau pikirkan?!"

Sasuke mengusap sebercak darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Justru tersenyum mengerikkan. Kepalan tangan balas memukul wajah Itachi.

-Brugh-

Cukup keras hingga membuat Itachi tersungkur di lantai.

"Lalu APA. Nii-san tidak marah melihat Tou-san berbaring sepucat itu di ranjang rumah sakit. Setelah selama ini... Semua karena si brengsek itu! Kenapa tidak menyerah saja jika dia memang hanya mempermainkan Kaa-san? Nii-san menerima saja menerima permainannya... MAU SAMPAI KAPAN?!"

"Sumimasen..."

Suara kalem dari ambang pintu. Dokter pribadi dalam keluarga Uchiha. Dia berjubah putih dengan koper hitam di tangan. Di dadanya sebuah tag-name bertuliskan: Shisui U. "Apa aku boleh memeriksa pasiennya sekarang?" Shisui tersenyum dengan mata terkatup manis. Terlihat tidak tahu-menahu tentang perdebatan di depannya.

"Oh, kau sudah datang, Shisui."

Itachi bangun. Bersitatap canggung dengan sang dokter pribadi sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Hm. Maaf mengganggu, tapi dari gejala yang kau beritahukan lewat telpon, pasiennya harus segera kuperiksa, Itachi."

"Sou ka. Baiklah aku akan keluar-"

Sasuke berdecih. Dia sudah melangkah keluar sebelum Itachi menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

 **To be Continued**

Fiuuuuuh... Perjuangan banget mengetik chapter 4. Karena adegannya punya suasana naik-turun, mungkin gaya bahasanya juga agak berubah daripada sebelumnya. Gomen kalau membuat tidak nyaman.

Beberapa pertanyaan Readers-san sudah terjawab di chapter ini (Ini benar-benar chapter spoiler tingkat parah). Karena itu, aku bener-bener bingung mau mendeskripsikannya dengan cara bagaimana. Ugh. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Terutama bagian karakter Uchiha bersaudara.

Jujur saja, aku buat mereka 'cukup' cerewet dengan bahasa kasar (terutama Sasuke) biar aura galak (sekaligus jahat)-nya dapet. Walaupun Sasuke emang bukan antagonisnya di fanfik ini. :( Tapi memang, di depan khalayak umum mereka terkesan 'irit' bicara seperti yang dikatakan Deidara di chapter 3. Ini akan saya tampakkan di chapter-chapter berikutnya.

Lagi, jujur saja, melukiskan karakter Uchiha bersaudara itu cukup sulit. Tapi berdasarkan golongan darah (Aku memakai sumber ini biar mudah), golongan darah mereka AB. Turunan dari Fugaku. Biasanya, pemilik golongan darah AB punya dua karakter yang suka berubah-ubah. Bisa jadi dingin di satu waktu. Bisa jadi semi-cerewet di waktu lain. (Walaupun di waktu manapun mereka tetap cuek, beraura kuat, dan punya sinisme yang tetap terasa). Aku juga punya golongan darah AB. Jujur, di real-life, aku juga merasakan perubahan sikap ini. Jujur, aku juga sering bersikap tidak peduli kepada hal apapun (kecuali sedikit hal). Tapi untuk hal-hal yang aku suka, seperti menulis di fanfiction, aku sendiri mengakui, aku sangat peduli dengan dunia imajinasi ini. Yah... Begitulah. Agak rumit, ya? He he.

 **PS:** Untuk Itachi, aku buat dia punya sedikit karakter Tsundere agar sinisme karakternya tetep dapet sekalipun dia punya kepedulian tinggi terhadap otouto-otouto-nya. (Lagi-lagi aku tampakkan sisi dua karakter di sini).

Baiklah, tetep mohon dukungannya, Minna-san!

 **Ren**


	5. Chapter 5

**Try by Ren Rediculus**

( _Only A Newbie)_

"Aku tidak akan mempekerjakanmu."/"Apa? Tapi Anda sudah janji menggunakanku kalau aku mau ke mari? Apa orang sejenius Anda melupakan hal itu sekarang?"/"Hinata, bawa dia ke sana. Kau mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang."/"Aku mengerti, Sasuke-sama."

 **Warning!BL AU-Naruto Incest Dark Adult**

.

 **SasuNaru**

 **SasuNaruMina**

.

Note:

Terima kasih kepada pembaca yang telah meluangkan waktu membaca chapter-chapter sebelumnya.

Terima kasih atas pengertian yang luar biasa kepada pembaca atas situasi saya yang telah mencapai tahap kelas 3 SMA. Atas dukungan kalian fanfiksi ini tetap berlanjut walau telah terjeda enam bulan. Maaf. Tapi, atas pengertian kalian, saya bersyukur hasil ujian saya di semester ganjil ini cukup memuaskan dan dapat membuat orangtua saya tersenyum lagi.

Maaf jika chapter 5 baru muncul sekarang.

Selamat menikmati chapter 5!

.

.

 **Chapter 5: Aku lebih tahu**

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Shisui keluar dari kamar Naruto dengan senyuman menenangkan. Dia menepuk bahu Itachi. "Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya kelelahan dan demam ringan. Dengan istirahat beberapa jam demamnya sudah turun dan dalam beberapa hari kondisinya pasti sudah pulih sepenuhnya."

Kerutan di kening Itachi menghilang. " _Domo_ , Shisui."

" _Doita shimashite."_

Shisui melangkah melewati Itachi, tapi baru beberapa langkah, dokter muda itu berhenti. "Tapi, Itachi. Kau tahu? Aku sangat senang hari itu. Melihatmu peduli kepada anak itu..."

"Aku tahu. Aku harus melakukannya."

"Baguslah."

Setelah itu, Shisui berlalu. Sementara Itachi baru teringat bahwa dia harus memberi kabar Minato tentang kondisi Naruto. Namun, yang menjawab teleponnya bukan Minato, melainkan Tsunade, manajer Minato. Tsunade membentak:

"Jangan menelepon saat Minato harus fokus dalam proses _casting!_ Memangnya dia tukang loak yang bisa kau telepon kapan saja! Dia aktor! Aktor hollywood!"

Dan _tuut... tuut... tuut..._

Sambungan telepon terputus.

Itachi memilih keluar untuk melihat keberadaan Sasuke. Dikiranya Sasuke telah pergi setelah pertengkaran diantara mereka beberapa saat lalu. Salah. Gitar Sasuke masih teronggok di tempat sebelumnya teronggok.

Kabuto lewat, Itachi tak melewatkan kesempatannya bertanya.

"Dimana Sasuke?"

"Sasuke-sama di kamar Fugaku-sama, Itachi-sama."

 _Kamar Tou-san?_

Itachi segera ke kamar Fugaku, dan dia harus terdiam begitu melihat Sasuke membuka tirai kamar, merendahkan suhu AC, dan menaikkan selimut Fugaku dengan raut wajah tak banyak berubah tapi... ada kehangatan dalam matanya.

"Kau kemari?"

Itachi berdehem sebelum mendekat, berdiri di sisi Sasuke. "Kau kesini ingin melihat Tou-san?"

Bukan jawaban yang dilontarkan Sasuke.

"Itachi."

Hanya panggilan tanpa embel-embel Nii-san yang memang terdengar kurang ajar, tapi Itachi membiarkannya.

"Hn."

"Aku tidak berniat kembali lagi ke keluarga yang tidak terlihat seperti _keluarga_ ini, tapi aku simpati kepada Tou-san."

"Aku tahu." Kata Itachi. "Tapi rasa simpatimu itu tidak harus sampai mengacaukan hidup orang lain—"

"Di sini, sekarang, kau sedang menasihatiku?" sergah Sasuke. Mata melirik dengan percikan. Kehangatan sepenuhnya hilang dari sana. Yang dilirik tetap tenang.

"Sasuke. Lupakan saja semuanya. Tou-san sudah baik-baik saja. Izuna memberitahuku jika perwatan yang kita usahakan terus dilakukan secara rutin, kemungkinan besar beberapa bulan kedepan beliau sudah mampu bangun."

"Itachi, sejak di Roachester, kau pikir aku akan melupakan semua yang terjadi di sini? Mata dibalas mata, gigi dibalas gigi. Si Brengsek itu sudah mengacaukan keluarga kita dan ingin menikahi Kaa-san. Aku tidak sama denganmu, Itachi Aku tidak terima semua itu terjadi."

"Kenapa harus dengan cara balas dendam?" kali ini Itachi menghadap Sasuke. Mata menusuk mata. Hitam berbentur dengan hitam. "Itu tidak akan merubah apa-apa, kecuali hanya akan membuatmu sama dengan Minato. Setidaknya, biarkan apa yang terjadi sekarang berjalan apa adanya. Biarkan Kaa-san bahagia."

"Saat Tou-san dalam kondisi seperti ini? Itachi, aku tidak paham dengan jalan pikirmu itu. Keluarga kita sudah hancur. Apa kau pernah menyadarinya?"

Itachi diam.

"Kau sampai seperti ini ingin menghalangiku memulai segalanya. Memangnya ada masalah apa? Aku hanya ingin bermain-main dengan anak si Brengsek itu sampai—"

"Anak itu. Maksudku, calon Otoutu-mu, Naruto. Dia _milik_ Minato. Jangan mencoba mempermainkannya—"

"Milik? Biarkan aku memahami omongan besarmu itu—"

"Kau paham maksudku."

Kemudian, Sasuke tertawa keras secara tidak terduga.

"Dia laki-laki! Dan demi kunciran rambutmu, Itachi! Kau pikir aku bisa percaya itu? Si Brengsek itu menafsui anaknya sendiri saat akan Kaa-san baru saja bilang akan menikahinya!" telunjuk Sasuke mengarah ke muka Itachi. Itachi tidak berkedip sama sekali.

"Ya. Dan itu hanya skandal. Minato dan Kaa-san hanya aktor dan aktris. Mereka menua dan butuh skandal menarik untuk menarik sorot kamera. Kalau itu harus dilakukan, kenapa tidak? Tapi, hubungan antara Minato dan Naruto akan tetap memiliki bagian tersendiri. Kau seorang _eintertainer,_ Sasuke. Seharusnya kau paham hal seperti ini lebih dari aku."

Sasuke mematung dengan tatapan menerawang, tapi mulutnya bicara.

"Aku memang paham hal seperti ini lebih darimu, Itachi."

Giliran Itachi yang mematung.

"Aku tahu semua yang terjadi di sini, sekalipun aku di Roachester selama ini. Aku hanya pura-pura tidak tahu. Aku. Bahkan lebih tahu dari apapun yang kau tahu—ha ha ha! Mungkin pengecualian sedikit. Aku memang baru tahu kalau anak yang dinafsui Si Brengsek itu laki-laki. Kukira dia lebih waras dariku!"

Sasuke tergelak tawanya lagi. Tawa yang bukan seperti tawa sebenarnya. Tawa itu hanya sebentar dan langsung berhenti begitu tatapan Sasuke meredup. Sasuke menepuk bahu Itachi.

"Ya sudahlah. Akan kupikirkan kembali kemari. Lagipula aku yakin, dengan kemampuanmu sekarang, perusahaan Tou-san pantas merosot perlahan-lahan hanya karena aku tidak membantumu di sana selama ini.

"Sasuke."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Itachi." Sasuke mendekat di telinga Itachi dan berbisik. "Aku akan melakukan _semuanya_ dengan baik. Kau tinggal melihat saja."

"Sasuke, kau..."

"Aku mau melihat calon mainanku duluan." Sasuke melambaikan tangan sebelum keluar kamar Fugaku. "Bye bye?"

Itachi keluar. Segera mengejar. "SASUKE!"

.

.

.

Itachi baru saja mengejar sampai ke ruang makan ketika Kabuto datang mengejarnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Itachi-sama! Saya baru saja mendapat telepon dari Gaara-sama! Anda harus segera menghadiri pertemuan mendadak dengan beliau di Hotel Akatsuki. Sekarang!"

"Cih..."

Itachi nyaris mengabaikan masalah perusahaannya, tapi kakinya tetap berbalik arah mengikuti Kabuto berlari keluar.

"Baiklah. Siapkan mobilnya sekarang!"

"Baik!"

 _Sasuke, kau benar. Aku membutuhkanmu di sini. Tapi, apa dendammu itu benar-benar harus kau lakukan?_

Itachi berlalu dengan mobilnya dalam kegusaran.

.

.

.

Naruto berdiri. Matanya hanya melihat gelap. Namun, ketika dia mulai kebingungan dalam kegelapan itu, tiba-tiba bayangan kafe 24 jam di tengah hujan itu terlihat. Kemudian terdengar suara sorak dan tepuk tangan diantara suara merdu yang melengking-lengking. Naruto sadar dia dalam mimpi. Namun, mendengar lagu itu sekali lagi membuat Naruto tidak ingin segera bangun.

Di sisinya tiang lampu merah berdiri. Naruto terkejut merasakan sebuah tangan hangat menggenggam tangannya. Ketika menoleh, Naruto menemukan seraut wajah tampan yang tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun namun sangat menawan. Naruto ingat kata-kata Tenten ketika di kafe. Sesuatu tentang daya tarik tinggi dan Naruto tidak ingat selain itu—

"Kau kedinginan?"

"Eh?"

Tangan yang menggenggam tangan Naruto meremas pelan. Menebarkan kehangatan yang secara misterius berpusat di kedua pipi Naruto.

"Kutanya, apa kau kedinginan?"

Wajah itu tidak menoleh, tapi Naruto yang justru tidak bisa berpaling dari menatapnya.

"A-Apa aku mengenalmu? K-Kenapa kau—"

"Hmph—"

Sudut bibir tipis itu tertarik ke atas. Menimbulkan denyut pelan yang menyenangkan di dada Naruto. Naruto semakin terpana.

"Tentu saja kau mengenalku. Mungkin, kau hanya tidak ingat."

"Eh?"

Remasan di tangan mengerat. Wajah itu tiba-tiba menoleh dan mendekat. Naruto tidak sempat melawan ketika jemarinya mengangkat dagunya hingga bibir mereka bersatu. Mata Naruto terbelalak. Sensasi basah di bibirnya terasa lebih nyata daripada sekedar mimpi. Namun, keinginan melawan menyusut hilang ketika sensasi itu melembut hingga Naruto merasakan kecupan berpindah di keningnya, terus turun dan kemudian berlabuh di lehernya. Terdiam di sana cukup lama.

"Ternyata benar. Itu kau."

Kecupan di sana berubah endusan, lalu gigitan. Gigitan yang sangat keras dan tiba-tiba.

"Dan aku benci kau tidak mengingatku!"

"Akhhh! Ittai!

.

.

.

Mata Naruto terbuka lebar. Jeritannya dalam mimpi terbawa hingga ke alam nyata. "Akhhh! Ittai!" dengan rembesan air mata di sudut mata yang dikecup pelan. Mata Naruto terpejam karenanya, kemudian terbuka lagi begitu bibir itu pergi.

Suara yang sama. Wajah yang sama. Bibir yang sama. Seseorang yang hadir di mimpinya dan berkata kasar hanya karena Naruto tidak mengingatnya.

 _Siapa?_

Dan seseorang itu kini berada di atas tubuhnya dengan senyuman yang lebih jelas daripada dalam mimpi. Dia benar-benar sungguh...

"Kau sudah bangun."

 _Siapa?_

"Demammu sudah turun."

Kening beradu dengan kening. Naruto memejamkan mata, kebingungan, namun tetap berusaha mengingat.

 _Siapa?_

Gagal. Yang muncul dalam bayangannya justru wajah Minato yang tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun kecuali kilatan mengerikkan dalam matanya di bawah tudung topinya yang gelap.

BRUGHH!

"G-Gomen!"

Naruto menyudutkan dirinya ke ujung ranjang. Seseorang yang Naruto dorong terjauhkan hingga nyaris terjatuh ke belakang.

Terdengar suara tawa. Naruto terpana melihat dan mendengar tawa itu. Suaranya tidak jahat meski tidak terdengar sepert tawa yang seharusnya. Suaranya mengingatkan Naruto dengan suara di kafe 24 jam kemarin. Suaranya berbanding terbalik dengan penampilan pemiliknya yang terlihat serampangan tapi secara misterius, semakin Naruto melihatnya, semakin terasa familiar.

"Ya ampun! Waspada sekali! Padahal baru saja aku menemukan wajahmu yang sangat menikmati dan manis sekali! Ha ha ha..."

"K-Kamu siapa?"

Hanya bertanya begitu, tapi Naruto sudah berusaha bersusah payah menahan diri agar tangannya yang gemetar tidak ketahuan.

"Aku?"

Seseorang itu kembali mendekati Naruto dan menekannya hingga tak bisa bergerak. Mata hitam memerangkap mata biru.

"Namaku Sasuke. Dan tentu saja, aku kekasihmu. Kita baru saja berciuman, kan? Apa kau akan mencium seseorang yang bukan kekasihmu?"

"E-EH?"

Disorientasi. Naruto tidak berkedip melihat senyum tampan itu.

"B-Berciuman?"

"Ya. Kau lupa apa itu berciuman? Kenapa bertanya. Apa perlu aku mengulanginya lagi agar kau ingat?"

"E-EH. _Cho-chotto matte—"_

Tangan Naruto tidak bisa mendorong Sasuke untuk kedua kali. Tangan itu digenggam menjadi satu di depan dada dan Naruto ambruk ke belakang ketika sebentuk bibir basah kembali melumat bibirnya.

"U-Umn... hmnn... uhmn..."

 _B-Berciuman?_

 _K-Kekasih?_

 _S-Sasuke?_

 _Siapa?_

Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar. Tahu dan merasa pernah mendengar nama itu entah di mana. Mungkin ingatannya akan lebih cepat memproses seandainya konsentrasinya tidak terbuyarkan dengan mudah saat ini.

.

.

.

" _Oh my god!_ Kenapa aku lupa kalau Si Pantat Ayam itu punya rumah sebesar ini di Jepang? Ada penjaganya sebanyak ini lagi, Hm!"

Deidara memperbaiki tas selempangnya di bahu. Sedetik kemudian, senyumnya terpampang lebar sebelum melangkahkan kaki masuk gerbang. Menghadap deretan penjaga berjas hitam dengan penuh percaya diri yang dipaksakan.

"YO! NAMAKU DEIDARA, HM! AKU TEMANNYA SELAMA DI NEW YORK! APA SASUKE-KUN SUDAH DI RUMAH SEKARANG?!"

 **To Be Continued**

Terima kasih telah menemani saya hingga chapter 5! Saya senang dapat melanjutkan fanfiksi ini sekalipun jadwal publish saya memang tidak bisa sedisiplin author lain. Ya ampun... maafkan saya... padahal saya masih _newbie_ , tapi masih belum bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti ini dengan baik. _Hontou ni gomennasai!_

Concrit akan selalu diterima di kotak review di bawah.

 **Ren**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat. Menahan sensasi berbeda yang kini mengaduk-aduk mulutnya tanpa izin. Membuat isi kepalanya terburai menjadi sekacau pecahan kaca.

Langit-langit kamar di atas sana mendadak kehilangan warna. Naruto tidak bisa membedakan apakah bentuknya bulat atau kotak. Atau apakah berlampu terang atau redup. Semuanya terdistraksi begitu saja.

"Ahn..." desahnya pelan. Menahan enak campur panas tubuhnya sendiri, yang kini bergesekan dengan dinginnya kulit seseorang yang menindihnya.

 _Siapa tadi namanya?_

 _Sasu-siapa?_

Ah, Naruto sudah tak ingat lagi. Yang pasti, jemari pemuda berkulit dingin itu kini membelai-belai pelipisnya yang berkeringat, memaksanya terseret permainan itu, semakin turun, kemudian mengusap setiap tetes-tetes saliva mereka berdua yang mulai jatuh ke sudut bibirnya.

"Dasar pelacur," maki pemuda itu. "Barusan seenaknya bilang tidak, tapi sekarang kau keenakan."

Naruto menggeram. Kemudian meremas rambut pendek di tengkuk pemuda itu tanpa sadar.

Saat itu, pemuda itu melepaskan ciuman mereka. Membuat jarak, kemudian memandangi raut wajah pucatnya yang kini terbakar warna merah.

Naruto terengah-engah. Tak sanggup menjawab sepatah kata pun dan hanya menatap kedua bola mata hitam di depannya itu. Wajah tampan itu terasa tidak asing, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa mengingat kapan dan dimana pernah melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba, pemuda itu menyeringai. "Baru diberi satu ciuman saja sudah lemas. Pantas saja Si Brengsek itu menyukaimu," ejeknya sambil mengusap belahan bibir Naruto dengan ibu jari. "Kutebak kau tidak pernah melawannya sekali pun. Dasar payah."

Pandangan Naruto memburam. Kemudian berubah jelas lagi. Lalu mendadak buram lagi. Begitu seterusnya sampai dia merasakan jemari dingin pemuda itu kembali menyentuh kulitnya. Turun dan melepaskan kancing bajunya satu per satu. Membuat tubuh panasnya terjilat dinginnya AC kamar.

"Ugh..."

Naruto menggeliat tak nyaman. Tapi, pemuda itu justru mendekatkan wajahnya. Kemudian membuat mata dan hidung mereka beradu kembali.

"Khusus malam ini, lupakan si Brengsek itu dan panggil namaku."

Naruto mengeratkan tubuhnya ke tubuh dingin itu tanpa sadar. Berharap segera terbebas dari siksaan hawa rendah di dalam sana.

"Sasuke..." bisik pemuda itu di telinga Naruto. "Panggil nama itu berapa kali pun kau mau. Hanya namaku. Mengerti?"

 _Siapa?_

 _Sasuke?_

Naruto menirukan nama itu begitu saja. "S-Sasuke..." katanya. Kemudian meremas pundak pemuda itu. "P-Panas..." keluhnya dalam rintihan. Kepalanya benar-benar terasa berputar sekarang. "P-Pusing sekali..."

Tapi pemuda bernama Sasuke itu tidak mempedulikannya. Setelahnya, lampu kamar itu menggelap dan Naruto lagi-lagi merasakan daging lembut nan basah melumat bibirnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Ada suara hujan gerimis yang mengguyur dari luar sana. Ada aroma kopi hangat juga. Entah jenis apa kopi itu, yang pasti aromanya harum sekali. Naruto sampai terbangun karena menghirupnya.

Saat telah membuka mata, Naruto melihat langit-langit kamar yang dihiasi lampu gantung yang sangat indah. Warnanya putih bening bercampur perak. Tapi, itu bukanlah langit-langit kamarnya.

 _Deg._

Naruto langsung terduduk dalam keterkejutan.

 _Deg. Deg. Deg._

Naruto meraba dadanya yang terus berdebar. Lalu meremasnya. Saat itulah, ia juga menyadari bahwa pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya bukan lagi yang terakhir kali ia kenakan. Melainkan sebuah piama garis-garis warna ungu.

Naruto menatap ke depan. Ada sebuah cermin besar yang menempel di dinding kamar itu. Ukurannya hampir sebesar dinding itu sendiri. Di sisinya terpajanglah sebuah foto pria setinggi manekin manusia. Foto itu hanya berfokus pada figur tubuh sang model, minus kepalanya. Tubuhnya hanya berdiri diam. Pakaiannya kemeja formal, tapi tak dikancing satu pun. Menampakkan gumpalan otot dada dan perut yang kotak-kotak. Berkesan estetik, tapi juga serampangan.

"Sasuke..." gumam Naruto tanpa sadar. Tak lama setelah itu, memori dalam kepalanya langsung berputar mundur begitu cepat. Seperti gulungan film kaset rusak. Potongan-potongan adegan yang melintas hanya berisi gambar tak sempurna dan masih bisa dihitung satu dua. Parahnya, meskipun hanya sesedikit itu, Naruto masih ingat momen-momen sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran. Ia melihat wajah tampan pemuda itu menatapnya sayu. Dia tidak mengenakan pakaian apapun. Tubuhnya yang dingin menindihnya di bawah selimut yang panas dan lembab oleh beberapa cairan dan keringat—

Tunggu. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?

Naruto pun melompat turun. Ingin hati segera berlari keluar untuk mencari tahu, tapi—dengan bodoh—kakinya terjerat ujung selimut yang terkulai di lantai. Membuatnya jatuh di detik berikutnya.

Brukh!

"Akh! Ittai..."

Selimut besar berwarna ungu itu terbang dari ranjang. Kemudian menimpa tubuhnya seperti kucing. Beruntung permukaannya lembut dan Naruto masih telungkup di atas areal karpet lantai. Jadi, tak ada luka sedikit pun.

Naruto berusaha keluar dari tumpukan selimut itu, tapi anehnya ada yang sedikit nyeri di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Jadi, dia hanya bisa merayap seperti ulat dari dalam sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana."

 _Deg._

Kepala Naruto baru keluar. Lalu mendongak menatap langit-langit.

Disana ada sebentuk wajah tampan yang sama. Hanya saja, gaya rambut dan penampilannya tidak seserampang sebelumnya.

"Sasuke..."

Tidak ada rambut sepanjang leher. Juga tidak ada kaus atau jeans rebel yang bergaya khas robek-robek seperti kemarin—atau kemarin lusa (?).

"Aku." Kata Sasuke. Yang saat itu mengenakan _t-shirt_ sebahu warna biru dongker dan celana cargo warna hitam legam. Terlihat rapi, santai, dan kasual. Di tangannya ada sebuah gitar akustik warna cokelat tua bertatto siluet burung gagak.

Melihatnya, Naruto segera berusaha duduk tegak dia atas selimut itu. "Apa aku masih di rumah—"

"Memangnya kau pikir dimana lagi? Istanamu?" dengus Sasuke sambil berjalan melewati Naruto. Kemudian menyandarkan gitarnya di dinding. Tepat di sisi ranjang.

Leher Naruto memutar. Mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke. "B-Bukan begitu."

"Lalu?"

Sasuke berbalik. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

Naruto tidak sadar pipinya perlahan merona saat itu.

 _Kenapa begitu?_

 _Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?_

 _Memori yang terakhir itu sebenarnya nyata atau hanya mimpi?_

Naruto ragu menanyakannya.

"Jujur, a-aku tidak bisa mengingat terlalu banyak," kata Naruto. "Jadi, apa yang—"

"Selama dua hari ini, kau sudah memuntahi ranjangku empat kali," sela Sasuke. Tapi nadanya tidak sekasar sebelumnya. "Setiap selesai muntah, kau selalu langsung kembali tidur. Dasar merepotkan."

"Oh..." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak mengingatnya," ia diam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan. "...Onii-san." Katanya pelan.

Sasuke juga diam sejenak setelahnya. Lalu berkata, "Aku tidak sudi punya adik raksasa sepertimu."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, "Tapi, Itachi-senpai bilang Dad akan segera menikah dengan Mikoto-baasan."

"Terserah," kata Sasuke. Lalu menghampiri Naruto tiba-tiba. "Kau bisa berdiri sendiri?"

"Eh?"

Naruto mendongak lagi. Menatap Sasuke lurus-lurus. Bingung.

"Aku yakin kupingmu mendengar apapun yang kukatakan barusan."

Naruto memutar kalimat itu sekali lagi. Memikirkan maknanya sedalam yang dia bisa, kemudian merona.

 _Apa yang kuingat terakhir kali itu bukan mimpi?_

Belum sampai Naruto mengatakan apapun, Sasuke sudah mendecih. Lalu mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas selimut seolah-olah seringan kapas.

Naruto terkejut.

"E-Eh—"

"Diam saja."

Lalu memeluk leher Sasuke karena takut jatuh. Refleks. Tapi, Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Setelah meletakkannya di atas ranjang lagi, pemuda itu langsung melangkah keluar kamar untuk mengangkat ponselnya yang mendadak berbunyi.

"Ya, sebentar. Aku ambil berkasnya sekarang." Kata Sasuke sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Oh... ada seseorang yang menelponnya. Dan orang itu pasti orang penting. Jika tidak, Sasuke tidak akan pergi hanya untuk menjawabnya.

Naruto hanya duduk terpekur di atas ranjang setelahnya. Kembali melamun.

Ciuman yang mereka lakukan pada sore hari sebelum ia pingsan itu nyata, bukan?

 _Ya, itu nyata._ Naruto mengangguk tanpa sadar. Yakin sekali membenarkan.

Lalu bagaimana dengan memori terakhir itu.

Naruto berharap itu tidak nyata, tapi kenapa ada yang aneh dengan areal diantara kaki-kakinya?

"Ugh..." keluh Naruto. Ia benar-benar ingin mengingat kembali kejadian waktu itu.

" _Namaku Sasuke. Dan tentu saja, aku kekasihmu. Kita baru saja berciuman, kan? Apa kau akan mencium seseorang yang bukan kekasihmu?"_

Ah... Naruto tidak tahu lagi. Potongan-potongan yang hilang itu seharusnya tidak perlu serumit ini. Mungkin saja ia baru saja terkena sindrom semacam halusinasi atau semacamnya. Meskipun begitu, ia yakin sebelum semuanya gelap, ia demam tinggi dan—apa lagi setelah itu?

Cklek!  
"Yo."

Naruto menoleh ke pintu kamar. Bukan Sasuke. Melainkan seraut wajah jenaka pemuda bule manis yang ia temui di dalam kereta api: Deidara.

"Deidara-san..." gumam Naruto dalam keterkejutan.

Deidara tersenyum lebar. "Pagi, Pacarnya Sauske, Hm!" sapanya riang. Samasekali tidak canggung saat menyebut nama Sasuke dengan cara yang berbeda. Seolah-olah menunjukkan dia sudah sangat dekat dengan pemuda itu. " _Maybe I have to called you like that by now, right?"_

"Bagaimana bisa—"

"Tentu bisa, Hm!" sela Deidara. Di tangannya ada dua tusuk permen apel. Dia mengulurkan salah satunya kepada Naruto. Kemudian mengulum satu yang lain. "Teman yang kumaksud waktu kita ketemu di kereta itu Sauske. Ha ha ha. _So, it's too amaizing to found you here at the day."_

"Maaf," kata Naruto. "T-Tapi aku bukan pacarnya Onii-san, Deidara-san—"

"Uhuk!"

Deidara mengeluarkan permen apel itu dari mulutnya.

"Apa tadi kau bilang? Onii-san?"

Naruto menatap Deidara dengan pipi memerah. Entah mengapa selalu begitu kalau sudah menyangkut Sasuke. "Onii-san." Ulangnya menegaskan.

Deidara justru tertawa. "Hahaha... ini rumit sekali, hm!" Katanya pura-pura jenaka. "Maksudku, yah... seperti ada semacam drama terlarang dalam keluargamu. Pasti akan menarik sekali seandainya diangkat dalam sebuah novel atau bahkan film. Soalnya, setelah tahu tentangmu, aku jadi bingung mau mendukungmu dengan ayahmu atau dengan sahabatku, hm! Ha ha ha... sepertinya aku adalah fudanshi paling beruntung di dunia ini." tawanya jahil. "Tapi, kalau disuruh memerankan sahabat yang baik, tentu aku memilih mendukung Sauske-ku, hm!"

Sembari mendengarkan cerocosan Deidara, Naruto memandangi piama yang ia kenakan.

Aneh sekali. Meski sudah berusaha Naruto lupakan, ia masih saja penasaran dengan apa yang telah terjadi selama dua hari ini.

"Anu... Deidara-san sudah disini sejak kapan? Maksudku, kalau sudah sejak dua hari lalu, tolong beritahu akau apa yang sudah terjadi selama dua hari ini. K-karena kupikir aku hanya tertidur."

"Hm?" Deidara memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa Sauske tidak memberitahumu apapun?"

"Onii-san bilang selama dua hari ini aku memuntahi ranjangnya empat kali. Apa itu benar?"

"Pffftt..." tawa Deidara dalam bekapan kedua tangannya. Meskipun begitu, beberapa detik kemudian, hal itu percuma. Deidara kelepasan dan langsung mengatakan semuanya dengan beberapa sensor. "Hahaha... Sauske-ku mengatakan hal itu padamu? Astaga... jujur sekali, hm! Tentu saja itu benar. Kau sudah memuntahi ranjangnya empat kali. _Memuntahi_ dalam artian berbeda maksudku, hm!"

"E-Eh?"

"Masih tidak peka juga?"

Naruto diam.

"Sungguh kau tidak ingat apapun?"

Naruto merona, tapi menjawab sebaliknya. "T-Tidak." Kemudian ia bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan Deidara.

"Ahh... sayang sekali, hm." Keluh Deidara. "Tapi, ya sudahlah. Toh sahabatku yang satu itu adalah tipe orang yang gigih. Sekali kau membuangnya hari ini, maka besok dia akan menciummu seribu kali—hahahahaha..."

Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke masuk lagi. Kali ini raut wajahnya terlihat serius. Terutama saat menaikkan letak kacamatanya—eh? Sejak kapan dia berkacamata?

"Deidara, sumpal mulutmu." Kata Sasuke. "Jangan sembarangan meracuni otak orang lain dengan imajinasi kotormu."

Naruto tertegun melihat Sasuke yang berjalan melewatinya begitu saja. Kemudian menuju nakas kecil di sisi ranjangnya untuk mencari beberapa berkas yang ditumpuk rapi.

Kemana sosoknya yang suka berbuat nakal itu? Sebenarnya itu akting atau hanya halusinasinya?

Deidara cemberut. Dia menghampiri Sasuke dan mengacung-acungkan permen apelnya ke muka tampan sahabatnya itu. "Tapi, kau itu kelihatan butuh bantuan, hm. Mana mungkin dia sadar kalau tidak dikompori mulutku ini."

"Aku bisa mengatasinya." Kata Sasuke dengan suara rendah. Nyaris sepelan bisikan. Matanya terlihat berpindah ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sangat fokus mencari-cari.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Sauske."

"Kau menghinaku?" tanya Sasuke sambil menutup pintu nakasnya. "Bilang saja kau mau menggunakanku sebagai _fanservice-_ mu. Dasar gila." Katanya. Lalu berlalu setelah memukul kepala Deidara dengan gulungan berkas yang dia pegang.

Deidara pun tertawa keras. "Hahahaha... nah itu kau tahu, hm!" teriaknya bersemangat. "Ya ampun, Sauske. Apa susahnya sih bersedekah padaku?"

Sasuke tidak menyahut. Saat melangkah keluar, dia membanting pintunya hingga tertutup begitu saja.

Naruto mengedip-kedipkan mata. Bingung menerjemahkan situasi di depannya. "Deidara-san?"

"Eh—ya? Aku sampai lupa kau ada disini. _You know? I always like to make a thousand jokes about Sauske, hm. Hahaha..."_ katanya usil. "Oh, ya. Kau mau tanya apa?"

"Boleh aku tahu dimana baju dan ponselku?"

"Baju? Mungkin sudah dibuang Sauske. Hahaha—" tawa Deidara. Tapi langsung berhenti saat melihat wajah masam Naruto. "—ehem. Maaf, aku tidak tahu. Tapi kalau ponsel, aku yang bawa. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada selidik.

"A-Aku..." kata Naruto terbata. Dia mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya ke selimut tanpa sadar. "Aku mau menelpon temanku."

"Temanmu? Siapa? Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin dijemput pulang—"

" _Sasuke will send you. Don't worry."_

"T-Tapi—"

"Kau mau menelpon Dad-mu, kan? Hm." tanya Deidara tiba-tiba.

 _Deg._

Deidara dan Naruto saling pandang.

Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Kalau bilang iya, aku berikan ponselmu."

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Iya."

Deidara pun mengeluarkan ponsel Naruto dari dalam sakunya. Saat memberikannya, dia memilih melemparkannya ke pangkuan Naruto. Terlihat tidak suka. Baru kali ini wajahnya terlihat seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu, hm! Karena sepertinya kau sedang butuh privasi."

Deidara pun keluar.

.

.

.

Naruto membuka kunci geser layar ponselnya. Disana ada 18 panggilan tak terjawab dari Minato. Untuk seukuran aktor super sibuk seperti ayahnya, jumlah panggilan itu sudah terhitung banyak.

Naruto pun menelpon balik. Saat nada sambung terdengar, jemarinya pun gemetaran. Minato pasti marah besar karena tidak bisa mendapatkan jawaban selama empat hari ini.

"Ya?" terdengar jawaban dari sana. Bukan suara Minato. Melainkan seorang wanita—tunggu. Suara ini bukannya suara Mikoto?

 _Deg._

Minato dan calon ibu tirinya itu pasti sedang bersama sekarang.

"U-Umn, maaf. Salah sambung."

Naruto segera menutup teleponnya dan mematikan ponselnya. Takut ditelpon balik dari sana.

 _Tuut... tuut... tuut..._

 _Deg. Deg. Deg._

Naruto meraba dadanya sendiri. Lalu meremasnya.

 _Kenapa rasanya sakit?_

.

.

.

Itachi baru saja masuk pintu rumah setelah empat hari mengurus pekerjaan di luar kota. Penampilannya masih rapi, kecuali dasinya yang sudah miring dan wajahnya yang terlihat lelah. Dia menjatuhkan koper hitamnya di atas keset saat melihat Sasuke duduk di atas sofa, memangku sebuah leptop berwarna hitam yang masih terlihat baru dan membiarkan berbagai berkas warna-warni berserakan di sekitarnya.

"Mandilah." Kata Sasuke. "Karena semua masalah yang ada disini sudah kuurus."

Itachi melirik sepasang sepatu kets yang masih ditata rapi di depan pintu. "Naruto masih berada disini?"

"Hn."

"Bagaimana bisa? Apa kau—"

"Ya. Tentu saja aku mempermainkannya, sebelum dia memuntahi kasurku empat kali."

"Apa?"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Dia melepas kacamatanya dan menatap Itachi lurus. "Tubuhnya itu penyakitan. Jika tidak, mana mungkin bisa seringan itu."

Itachi diam sejenak. "Jadi, kau membiarkan Shisui mengurusnya?"

"Hn."

"Dan sekarang bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Masih hidup." Jawab Sasuke. Lalu kembali memasang kacamatanya. "Dia tidur di kamarku."

Itachi melonggarkan dasinya. Lalu menenteng kopernya malas-malasan ke arah sofa. Dia membiarkan punggungnya ambruk di punggung sofa yang berhadapan dengan sofa Sasuke. Lalu mendesah panjang. "Naruto itu sudah kuawasi sejak _Junior_ _High_." Katanya tiba-tiba. "Tentu, awalnya aku tidak terlalu suka kehadirannya. Merepotkan. Menambah-nambahi urusanku saja."

Itachi melirik Sasuke. Dia tahu adiknya itu mendengarkan meskipun terlihat acuh tak acuh. Jadi dia pun melanjutkan perkataannya. Sama seperti dulu saat mereka masih kecil.

"Tapi, anak itu selalu kelihatan ingin menangis. Terutama saat dia diantar Minato kesini pertama kali." Kata Itachi. "Kupikir dia takut pada wajahku atau kata-kataku, tapi ternyata aku salah. Sebab dia menurut begitu saja saat kubilang les yang akan kuberikan padanya tidaklah mudah. Dan dia terus mengulangi jadwal masuk les-nya dengan sempurna. Padahal sekali lihat, siapapun tahu dia tidak bisa disebut pintar. Lumayan saja tidak."

Itachi menegakkan duduknya. "Tapi dia selalu berusaha keras. Aku sendiri heran kenapa nilai-nilainya bisa selalu naik. Padahal wajahnya tidak pernah terlihat paham saat kuajari." Senyum tipis muncul di bibirnya. Tapi hanya beberapa detik. Kemudian senyum itu hilang bersamaan dengan tatapan matanya yang menerawang. "Pada suatu hari aku meninggalkannya seharian karena ada urusan mendadak. Dia kubiarkan sendirian di ruangan les bersama setumpuk soal. Kau tahu? Biasanya dia akan langsung mengerjakannya sebaik mungkin agar semuanya selesai sebelum aku pulang. Tapi, saat aku mencarinya ke ruangan itu, dia duduk sendirian di pojokan dan tubuhnya gemetaran."

Sasuke berhenti mematut layar laptopnya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Itachi dan Sasuke saling pandang. "Dia bilang akan belajar lebih keras." Jawab Itachi. "Dia tidak mau nilainya turun lagi, meskipun itu hanya satu persen. Kemudian terus menyebut-nyebut nama ibunya, Kushina. Kupikir dia hampir gila. Baru kali itu terjadi."

"Lalu?"

"Dia memohon padaku untuk menulis _hadir_ pada kolom absen dan soal-soal yang kuberikan. Jangan sampai Minato tahu dia tidak mengerjakan semua soal tersebut pada hari itu. lalu berjanji itu adalah yang pertama dan yang terakhir."

"Lalu, pada intinya?"

Itachi tersenyum. Lagi-lagi hanya senyum tipis, tapi benar-benar terlihat tulus. "Saat itu aku tahu, dia melakukan semua itu untuk hidupnya sendiri. Dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Termasuk membiarkan Minato _memasuki_ hidupnya sejauh itu."

Sasuke diam sejenak. "Lalu, apa kau masih melarangku melakukan rencanaku?" tanyanya. "Kalaupun iya—"

"Kau pasti tak peduli." Sela Itachi. "Jadi, buat apa menghentikanmu? Itulah yang aku pikirkan setelah empat hari ini di luar kota." Katanya. "Tapi, aku ingatkan kau. Naruto adalah milik Minato. Mereka berdua punya bagian kisah sendiri. Jika kau masuk tiba-tiba diantara mereka, maka masuklah dengan senjata. Permainkan Minato untukku juga. Kalau perlu, hancurkan dia. Karena jika kau justru membuat semuanya berantakan, aku mungkin akan ikut bertindak."

Sasuke menyeringai lebar. "Tentu."

 **To be continued...**

Setelah hampir delapan bulan, saya pun mempublish chapter 6. Bukan berarti saya lupa, akan tetapi saya baru saja bangkit dari permasalahan yang saya hadapi, yang sejujurnya, permasalahan itu membuat saya stress berat.

Jika boleh saya mencurahkannya, sebenarnya tahun ini saya lulus. Tiga bulan sebelum berbagai ujian menegangkan di detik-detik terakhir, di mading sekolah ditempellah sebuah kertas pengumuman yang isinya adalah peringkat siswa kelas 3 yang berpotensi mendaftar SNMPTN. Maksud saya adalah seluruh kelas 3 dari seluruh jurusan: IPA, IPS, dan BAHASA. Total siswa 1000 lebih. Dan kalian tahu? Saya berada di urutan kedua! Mengetahuinya, tentu saya senang sekali! Apalagi sekolah saya punya akreditasi A. Jadi, saya percaya diri akan mendaftar di Jurusan Seni Rupa di Bandung. Tapi, setelah izin orangtua saya, ternyata tidak diperbolehkan. Tentu ada beberapa alasan yang dibebankan di pundak saya. Saya pun dipaksa memilih dua pilihan sulit. Akhirnya, dengan beberapa argumen yang cukup sengit, saya mengalah—atau dipaksa kalah (?) untuk tidak daftar SNMPTN. Sampai saat ini saya pun masih tidak benar-benar mengerti mengapa kejadiannya seperti itu.

Setelah tahu bahwa saya tidak bisa kuliah di kampus yang saya incar, semangat saya turun drastis. Saya stress. Saya tidak mengerjakan ujian-ujian itu dengan baik. Ibarat elang yang terbang, tiba-tiba saya kehilangan sayap, kemudian jatuh ke tanah begitu saja.

Sekarat.

Begitulah kondisi saya di hari kelulusan. Peringkat saya merosot, nilau UN saya hancur, dan baru kali ini saya tidak naik ke panggung sebagai salah satu 10 peserta wisuda terbaik.

Yang terparah, pada tahun ajaran baru, di depan gedung sekolah saya dipasanglah sebuah _banner_ yang isinya adalah foto-foto teman saya yang berhasil lolos SNMPTN. Mereka masuk di PTN-PTN favorit seperti UNDIP-Jurusan Psikologi dan UNNES-Jurusan Sejarah. Padahal peringkat SNMPTN mereka cukup jauh di bawah saya. Setelahnya, saya sempat bertengkar dengan orangtua saya, kemudian kabur dari rumah. Meski saya kembali ke rumah setelah mengalami beberapa kejadian, saya masih terpuruk. Jadi, maaf. Maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk seluruh pembaca yang menunggu saya mempublish _fanfic_ ini kembali. Maaf juga untuk gaya bahasa yang agak berubah atau diksi yang tidak sebaik chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Apalagi _fanfic_ ini sudah lama. Plot yang awalnya saya tulis hingga rampung sudah hilang entah kemana. Jadi, summary pun saya ubah. Mengikuti plot baru yang—saya perkirakan—hampir semua berubah. Jujur, saya baru saja bangkit dari masa-masa gelap itu.

Saya tahu, sebagai author _newbie,_ saya kurang pantas melakukan tindakan se-tidak professinal ini. Jadi, saya tidak berharap lebih pembaca mau memaafkan saya. Meskipun begitu, saya berharap kalian masih memberi saya kesempatan kedua untuk merampungkan _fanfic_ ini hingga tamat.

Terima kasih atas dukungannya!

 **Ren**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Sore harinya, Naruto memalingkan muka ke jendela kamar saat Shisui memeriksa tubuhnya sekali lagi. Memastikan apakah tubuhnya sudah benar-benar sembuh total atau belum.

Tentu, sebab musababnya bukan Shisui, melainkan Sasuke yang duduk menunggu di sofa bulat sambil memetiki senar gitarnya malas-malasan.

Sasuke memang selalu terlihat kurang peduli pada keberadaannya. Saat menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya pun _hampir_ selalu menggunakan kata-kata kasar. Tapi, entah kenapa saat melihat matanya, dadanya selalu berdebar.

Diam-diam Naruto meremas seprai di bawah selimutnya. Ia memejamkan mata. Lalu bergumam pelan. "Aku ingin pulang..."

"Dia sudah sembuh." kata Shisui sambil melepas steloskop dari telinganya. Dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha itu tersenyum tipis. "Kau bisa beraktifitas seperti biasanya mulai sekarang." imbuhnya sambil menatap Naruto ramah.

Naruto mengangguk. "Arigato."

Shisui mengangguk. Lalu berpamitan pergi.

Setelah Shisui keluar, Naruto duduk tegak. "Onii-san..." panggilnya.

Sasuke tidak menyahut.

Naruto menghela napas dan mengulangi panggilannya. "Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke melirik sekilas.

"Aku ingin pulang..." kata Naruto. "Jika tidak, Dad pasti mencariku."

Sasuke meletakkan gitarnya. Dia bangkit dan melangkah mendekati Naruto.

Langkahnya cepat.

Sadar-sadar, Naruto sudah melihat Sasuke di depannya.

Karena terkejut, Naruto pun berjengit mundur. Ia kira Sasuke akan melakukan hal-hal aneh padanya.

Tapi, tidak.

"Bisa bangun sendiri atau kupegangi?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. Naruto memandangi tangan itu. Lalu berpikir, kenapa terkadang sosok di depannya terlihat berbeda? Kenapa sikapnya berubah-ubah?

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku bisa sendiri."

Sasuke mengambil kontak mobilnya yang tergeletak di atas nakas. "Kalau begitu cepat ganti baju sana. Kalau kau belum tahu, aku paling tidak suka menunggu." katanya sebelum berlalu.

Naruto turun dari ranjang itu pelan-pelan. Rasanya masih lemas sekali. Hampir lima hari ia di atas sana—tunggu? Ganti baju mana? Bajunya dimana?

Naruto menoleh ke samping lampu tidur. Disana ada sebuah pintu transparan yang minimalis. Ia yakin isinya ruang untuk baju-baju Sasuke—apa bajunya ada disana juga?

Naruto pun melangkah ke sana.

Baru saja membuka pintu, Naruto tak pernah mengira sosok seserampangan Sasuke punya ruang ganti baju yang serapi ini. Isinya pun bukan baju-baju serampangan, melainkan setelan-setelan _suite_ kemeja-kemeja elegan lengkap dengan celana, dasi, sepatu, dan jas hitamnya. Semuanya tergantung di tempatnya. Bersih dan nyaris tak ada debu di dalam sana.

Naruto tidak menemukan bajunya. Apa masih dicuci? Jika begitu, apa ia diizinkan untuk memakai salah satu setelan pakaian yang ada di dalam sini?

Apapun itu, Naruto mulai berkeliling untuk mencoba menemukan pakaiannya sendiri. Ia membuka pintu-pintu lemari besar di dalam sana satu per satu.

Dan bajunya tidak ada dimana pun.

' _Kalau kau belum tahu, aku paling tidak suka menunggu.'_

Teringat kata-kata Sasuke yang itu, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk meminjam salah satu setelah pakaian Sasuke yang bergaya kasual di lemari paling ujung. Saat itulah ia baru sadar ternyata postur tubuh calon kakak tirinya itu lebih tinggi dan tegap daripada perkiraannya. Sebab baju itu terasa kebesaran di tubuhnya dan celananya pun harus dilipat sekali di bagian bawahnya agar pas untuk tubuhnya sendiri.

Setelah berganti baju, tanpa sadar Naruto merona. Hidungnya dapat menghirup aroma khas baju Sasuke dari tubuhnya sendiri.

"A-Aku harus segera keluar." kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu segera keluar. Tapi karena terlalu gugup, tak sengaja lulutnya menyenggol sebuah kotak sepatu yang ditumpuk tepat di sisi kiri kenop pintu.

Bruk!

Naruto berhenti melangkah sebentar. Ia menunduk demi melihat kakinya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit karena tertimpa benda entah apa yang barusan ter—

"Sepatu..."

Naruto memungut sebelah sepatu wanita berhak tinggi yang terbuat dari kaca itu. Hiasannya adalah kupu-kupu warna ungu. Semuanya serba berkilau. Cantik sekali. Membuatnya mengingat cerita Cinderella dalam dongeng-dongeng tuan putri di negeri antah berantah itu.

 _Deg_

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Lalu menyadari sesuatu.

 _Kenapa ada sepatu seperti ini disini?_

.

.

.

"Dasar lamban." kata Sasuke saat melihat Naruto keluar dengan langkah terseok-seok karena gugup. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun saat meneliti baju yang dikenakan Naruto. "Cepat masuk."

"I-Iya, maaf." kata Naruto sambil memutari mobil. "Tadi kan aku mencari bajuku dulu di—"

"Ck. Kau ini mau kemana? Pintu di sebelahku sudah kubuka." kata Sasuke sambil melirik pintu mobil yang dia maksud.

"T-Tapi aku—"

"Masuk sekarang," tegas Sasuke. "Bukannya sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak suka menunggu?"

Naruto berhenti berjalan sejenak dan menatap mata Sasuke dengan tatapan terpaksa, tapi pada akhirnya ia tetap berjalan lagi dan masuk lewat pintu yang telah dipersiapkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyalakan mesin. Dari kejauhan, ia dapat melihat Kabuto sedang berdiri di depan gerbang utama rumah dan menunggunya. Disana ada dua penjaga yang siap membukakan gerbang untuk memberi jalan lewat untuknya.

"Tunggu," kata Naruto pelan. "Apa Onii-san tahu alamat rumahku?"

Sasuke menoleh. "Kau ini punya kuping yang cacat, ternyata," hinanya. "Kenapa setiap aku mengatakan sesuatu, kau tidak pernah memikirkannya? Sudah kubilang aku tidak sudi punya adik raksasa sepertimu."

Naruto meremas jaket luarannya yang hangat. Memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan isi pikirannya. "T-Tapi Onii-san kan bukan kekasihku—"

"Lalu siapa kekasihmu? Ayahmu?"

 _Deg_

Spontan saja bola mata Naruto berkaca-kaca.

Naruto diam.

Jadi Sasuke sudah tahu tentang hubungan terlarangnya dengan Minato?

Dari mana?

Sejak kapan?

"Hubunganku dengan Dad..." mulai Naruto. "...i-itu bukan urusan Onii-san."

 _Deg_

 _Deg. Deg. Deg._

Naruto merasakan begitu banyak debaran yang sulit diartikan dari dalam dadanya. Mungkin karena takut. Mungkin karena gugup. Mungkin juga karena salah tingkah. Atau mungkin malah karena ketiga-tiganya.

Tidak jelas.

Sejujurnya, Naruto takut kalau Sasuke marah atau berlaku kasar padanya setelah mengatakan hal itu. Memikirkannya saja tangannya sudah gemetaran. Mengapa ada begitu banyak orang yang selalu ingin memperlakukannya dengan kasar dan penuh paksaan? Setelah Minato, sekarang justru ada Sasuke di depannya.

"Memang bukan," kata Sasuke. Lalu tiba-tiba sudut bibirnya naik ke atas. Itu memang senyum seringai, tapi entah kenapa tidak terlihat jahat.

 _Deg_

Naruto terpana sejenak melihat jenis senyum yang langka itu. "A-Apa?" katanya terkejut.

"Tapi, kesalahanmu itu tidak bisa ingat apa-apa sebelum pingsan," kata Sasuke dengan seringai yang semakin lebar. "Kalau kau mau tahu banyak, sampai rumah nanti sebaiknya segera cuci otakmu dan ingat-ingatlah, hm?"

 _Deg_

"Eh?"

Sasuke mendekat tiba-tiba.

Bruk!

Naruto rekfleks mundur dan kepalanya terbentur jendela di belakangnya.

Ctak!

Sasuke menyentil keningnya.

" _Ittai..."_

Naruto memejamkan mata kuat-kuat karena terkejut.

Sasuke meraih tengkuknya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

Naruto terbelalak lebar. Langsung mendorong Sasuke menjauh. "Jangan!" jeritnya penuh penolakan.

Sasuke justru mendekat lagi dan berbisik tepat di telinga kanannya. Membuatnya terpejam karena ketakutan mendengar suara nafas mereka berdua beradu.

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?" kata Sasuke serendah angin. "Nanti kau juga pasti sadar kalau aku sudah terlanjur _masuk_ sangat jauh ke dalam dirimu."

Setelah mendengar kata-kata itu, Naruto tidak lagi merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke di wajahnya. Ia pun membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

Saat itu, Sasuke sudah kembali di posisinya semula dan mulai menyetir mobilnya perlahan. Senyum seringainya masih ada disana.

 _Deg. Deg. Deg._

Naruto memalingkan mukanya yang merona. "Aku tidak mau." Bisiknya pelan. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau..."

Naruto meremas jaketnya lagi tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

"Siapa yang baru saja menelepon?" tanya Minato begitu kembali dari ruang pemotretan. Pria itu melonggarkan dasi bergaris-garisnya yang baru saja digunakan berfoto. Dia menerima sebotol air mineral dari Mikoto dan kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sisinya.

Mikoto menggeleng. " _I don't know._ Katanya salah sambung." Katanya. Lalu membaca nama si penelepon yang tertera di layar ponsel. "Namanya Yamada. _Is he you friend or something?"_

Mendengar nama itu, Minato tidak jadi mengendurkan tutup botol air mineralnya. "Berikan padaku," katanya.

Mikoto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa dia orang penting?"

"Umn." kata Minato. "Sangat penting." tambahnya.

Mikoto menatap Minato semakin heran. Terutama saat pria itu meletakkan botol air mineralnya di meja dan kemudian beranjak hendak pergi.

" _Where will you go, Minato?_ Aku baru saja datang." protes Mikoto. "Apa dia sepenting itu? kau sudah janji saat kita bertemu, kita akan bicarakan pre-wedding itu."

Minato menoleh, menatap Mikoto sebentar, berpikir sejenak, lalu berjalan kembali. "Tenti, kita akan membicarakannya." katanya. Kemudian meninggalkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirnya. "Segera setelah ini selesai, oke. Aku tidak akan lama." imbuhnya, kemudian berlalu.

Mikoto menghempas napas kesal. Ia benar-benar dianggurkan, padahal waktu bertemunya dengan Minato sore ini sudah diatur mati-matian oleh manajernya sejak dua hari lalu.

Sungguh menyebalkan, tapi dalam waktu yang sama ia merasa harus mengalah. Sebab sejak awal Minato memang memiliki lingkaran kehidupannya sendiri. Karena itu, sejak mereka bertemu di dunia hiburan, kemudian berkenalan, berteman, dan sekarang memutuskan untuk mengadakan sebuah pernikahan dengannya—kenyataannya pernikahan itu memang hanya sebuah pertunjukan. Itu adalah perjanjian mereka sejak awal.

Memangnya siapa yang benar-benar bisa memasuki kehidupan Minato? Media pemberitaan mana pun sudah melabelinya pria yang acuh terhadap kehidupan romansa yang konsumtif bagi kamera. Hanya setelah karirnya mulai butuh uluran sedikit berita lebih, maka ide pernikahan ini pun muncul. Tapi, baru kali itu ia mendengar Minato berkata suatu hal mengenai keberadaan _orang penting_ itu dalam kehidupannya. Siapa Yamada? Apa dia teman kerjanya?

Konyol, pikir Mikoto. Ia menggeleng demi menyangkal isi pikirannya sendiri. Sebab suara yang terdengar tadi tidak seperti orang dewasa. Melainkan hanya—

"Mikoto-san," panggil Yamato, yang mendadak muncul di depan Mikoto. Manajer Mikoto itu menyerahkan sebuah berkas setebal dua senti: naskah skenario yang harus ia baca di rumah nanti.

" _Thanks,_ _Yamato_." Kata Mikoto.

Yamato mengangguk. Kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

Mikoto memandangi naskah di pangkuannya itu.

Ah... sudahlah. Apa salahnya membuka-buka naskah ini sambil menunggu Minato selesai?

Mikoto pun mulai membuka lembar pertama naskah itu.

.

.

.

Minato duduk di ruang istirahatnya sendiri. Tak ada seorang pun disana kecuali dirinya.

Ruangan itu kecil. Hanya berisi sebuah sofa panjang dan meja bulat kecil yang berisi sepiring kukis ber-merk, sebotol anggur, dan sebuah gelas di sisinya.

 **At 16:22 p.m**

 **Yamada**

Minato memandang nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya itu sejenak. Kemudian meneleponnya balik.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar nada sambung dari sana.

.

.

.

Naruto terkejut mendengar nada dering dari ponsel di pangkuannya itu.

 _Triiing... triiing..._

 _ **Calling...**_

 _ **Dad**_

 _Deg._

Untuk sejenak, Naruto hanya memandangi layar ponselnya. Takut. Ia melirik ke sebelahnya. Sasuke masih fokus ke jalan raya. Samasekali tidak terlihat peduli kepada ponselnya. Meskipun begitu, jika ia mengangkatnya sekarang, di sini, pasti—

Tapi dampaknya mungkin akan lebih buruk lagi jika ia tak mengangkatnya. Karena selama empat hari kemarin, ayahnya pasti sudah sangat _bersabar_ menunggu telepon balik darinya.

Meskipun gemetaran, Naruto akhirnya menekan tombol _accept_ di layar ponselnya. _Klik._

"Nee, Dad?" jawab Naruto dengan berbisik, tapi sialnya Sasuke tetap mendengarnya.

Sasuke pun menoleh arahnya. Dan dalam waktu yang sama, Naruto hanya mendengarkan kesunyian dari seberang sana. Tak ada jawaban. Namun nada sambung masih terdengar aktif. Persis seperti saat Minato akan melontarkan kata-kata kemarahannya sebentar lagi. Memprotes nama panggilannya yang tak sesuai.

"Dad aku sekarang sedang bersama temanku," kata Naruto segera. Berniat menjelaskan, tapi ia justru merasakan aura yang mulai gelap dari sisinya: Sasuke.

Di bawah sana, jari-jemari kaki Naruto mengerut tanpa sadar.

Naruto berusaha tak peduli. Ia memegang ponselnya erat-erat. Yakin bahwa kode yang ia katakan kepada Minato barusan dapat dipahami dengan jelas. Karena itu, nada balasan Minato pun terdengar ramah. Tidak seperti saat ia pulang dari supermarket pada malam hari, empat hari lalu.

"Oh, ya?" tanya Minato dari seberang sana.

"Umn. Aku diantar pulang dari tempat les Itachi-senpai sore ini."

"Kenapa..." kata Minato. Lalu jeda sebentar. "Kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku selama empat hari kemarin?" nada bertanyanya agak berubah. Begitu kentara kalau ayahnya itu sudah mengganti pertanyaan yang sebelumnya.

" _Gomen,_ " kata Naruto. "Selama empat hari itu aku sakit demam, Dad."

Sunyi.

"Dad?"

"Kau sudah sembuh sekarang?"

"Umn. Baru hari ini aku sembuh."

"Baguslah," kata Minato kemudian. "Aku akan pulang besok." imbuhnya.

 _Deg_

Besok.

Waktu memang terasa bergulir begitu cepat jika dihabiskan hanya untuk tidur.

"Umn. Aku mengerti." kata Naruto sambil mengangguk.

"Aku di New York sekarang. Kau tidak menginginkan apapun dari sini?" tanya Minato.

New York. Jauh sekali. Tiba-tiba saja. Padahal sebelum ia pingsan, Minato masih berada di London. Tapi—mendengar nama kota itu, tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengingat tentang pertemuannya dengan Deidara di dalam kereta. Saat itu mereka membicarakan tentang Roachester, tempat Deidara dan Sasuke sekolah musik selama beberapa tahun.

Naruto melirik Sasuke sekilas.

Saat itu, Sasuke sudah kembali fokus ke jalan raya.

"Kalau boleh, aku ingin katalog tentang sekolah-sekolah yang ada disana, Dad."

Minato terdengar heran. "Katalog?"

"U-Umn. A-Aku tiba-tiba ingin membacanya saja."

"Baiklah," kata Minato. "Hanya itu?"

"Umn."

Ada jeda sejenak diantara mereka. Lalu tiba-tiba Minato berkata, "Dua hari lalu aku melakukan _take_ adegan di alun-alun _Time Square,"_ mulainya, dengan nada yang agak berbeda. Seperti sersan berkirim kode kepada pasukkannya. "Kau tahu? Disana ada festival dan di pamerannya aku melihat beberapa sarung tangan dan kaus kaki yang dirajut tangan. Aku hanya ingin tahu kau lebih suka yang mana."

 _Deg_

Pertanyaan seperti ini—Naruto menangkap maksudnya dengan jelas. Itu adalah barang-barang sederhana yang harus ia pilih salah satu untuk menjadi atribut malam panas yang akan mereka habiskan setelah Minato pulang nanti. Selalu seperti itu. Sama seperti malam sebelumnya: jubah tidur motif monokrom. Dan malam sebelum-sebelumnya lagi: masih banyak barang lain yang sudah ia lupakan apa saja.

Membayangkan sarung tangan atau kaki yang harus Naruto pilih saja, pipinya sudah terbakar merah.

Naruto menoleh ke luar jendela. Jangan sampai Sasuke menoleh padanya dan mengetahui perubahan warna wajahnya saat itu. Jangan sampai.

"Umn... a-aku..." kata Naruto terbata. Oktaf suaranya jadi lebih rendah daripada sebelumnya. "M-Mungkin aku lebih suka kaus kaki." jawabnya pada akhirnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Minato dengan suara yang membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya tahu bahwa ia sedang tersenyum sekarang—sebuah senyum seringai.

"Y-Ya. Aku yakin."

"Baiklah."

Sambungan telepon pun terputus setelah itu.

Naruto menurunkan ponselnya dari telinganya perlahan-lahan. Ia melirik Sasuke takut-takut.

Sasuke terlihat tidak peduli. Tapi, apakah dia benar-benar tidak peduli?

Naruto tidak mau memikirkannya. Ia pun segera memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaket dan melupakannya secepat mungkin.

 _Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg._

Saat itu, jantungnya masih berdebar-debar.

 **To be Continued...**

Terima kasih atas setiap dukungan yang telah para reviewers berikan kepada saya. Saya merasa sangat bersyukur mendapatkan begitu banyak pengertian di dalamnya. Bahkan kata-kata semangat untuk terus mendukung saya menjadi seorang author yang konsisten dengan prinsipnya menamatkan setiap fanfik yang ditulisnya.

Semoga kalian masih menantikan kelanjutan fanfikini.

Oh, ya. Saya juga mempublish fanfik SasuNaru One Shoot bersamaan dengan Chapter 7 Try. Judulnya Pengganti Istri. Jika ada yang tertarik, silahkan dibaca.

Saya undur diri dulu.

 **Ren**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Secara mengejutkan Naruto benar-benar sampai di apartemennya dengan selamat. Membuatnya sedikit curiga kepada Sasuke—sejak kapan calon kakak tirinya itu tahu alamat apartemennya? Bukannya dia baru saja pulang dari Roachester beberapa hari lalu? Apa dia pernah memata-matainya—tapi mana mungkin?

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depan pintunya sebelum dia benar-benar masuk.

"Umn, arigato," katanya pelan. Kepalanya menunduk. "Untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan padaku selama empat hari ini. Termasuk baju ini—maaf, nanti aku pasti mengembalikannya setelah kucuci—"

"Tidak usah," sela Sasuke. "Kau pikir aku mau memakai baju yang sudah kau bekasi?" tanyanya sarkas.

Naruto tersenyum lemah. "Kalau begitu, tetap saja terima kasih—"

"Dengar," sela Sasuke lagi. "kusarankan kau memikirkan setiap tindakanmu dan tindakanku berkali-kali, mulai sekarang," katanya. "Karena aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu untukmu tanpa mengharapkan sesuatu."

Naruto mengangguk. " _Shitteru."_ katanya.

"Dasar bodoh." hina Sasuke. "Aku ini sudah mengantarmu sampai rumah. Jadi, cepat masuk sana. Apa kau berharap kucium lagi sebelum masuk?"

 _Deg_

"A-Apa?" tanya Naruto terkejut. Ia segera menggeleng keras. "T-Tidak kok." kemudian segera berbalik sambil berkata, "A-Aku masuk sekarang."

Naruto yakin, selama itu, Sasuke masih berdiri disana. Membuatnya salah tingkah dan sulit berpikir. Namun, mendadak ia merasa perilaku Sasuke yang berubah-ubah dan sering membingungkannya itu butuh dipikirkan lebih dalam maknanya. Persis yang dia katakan barusan.

Jadi, Naruto pun berbalik lagi. Kemudian menatap Sasuke lurus-lurus. "S-Sepertinya tidak adil kalau hanya Onii-san yang tidak mau punya adik raksasa sepertiku secara mendadak." katanya. "K-karena aku juga tidak mau punya kekasih seperti Onii-san secepat ini." imbuhnya dengan oktaf yang lebih pelan. Kentara sekali kalau ia sangat memaksakan diri untuk mengatakan semuanya.

Sasuke diam sejenak, sebelum kemudian tersenyum masam. "Ho. Jadi, kau berani juga melawan tantangan perangku."

"Onii-san salah." Naruto menggeleng. "Aku ini tidak mau berperang. Aku hanya tidak mau ada yang berantakan karena Onii-san memaksa-maksaku." katanya. "A-Aku yakin kalau Onii-san tahu begitu banyak hal tentang kami berdua walaupun aku tidak tahu darimana asalnya dan sejak kapan, tapi—pasti—hubunganku dengan Dad akan baik-baik saja."

"Baik, cara bicaramu itu membuatku ingin muntah." kata Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, kita lihat saja nanti." imbuhnya, seraya berbalik dan berjalan menuju mobilnya begitu saja.

.

.

.

Naruto mengunci pintu apatemennya dari dalam. Kemudian menyalakan skakelar lampu utama dan menghela napas panjang.

Di apartemen ini, malam ini, akhirnya ia kembali sendirian. Namun, entah kenapa Naruto ingin segera mandi saat itu juga. Semuanya demi meniadakan _bekas_ Sasuke yang berada di tubuhnya. Terutama rasa ciuman itu.

Bohong sekali kalau Naruto melupakannya begitu saja.

Sasuke adalah orang selain ayahnya yang berani membagi kehangatan bibir bersamanya secara terlarang.

Naruto meraba bibirnya perlahan. Lalu—meskipun ragu—mencoba memutar kembali potongan memori yang buram-jelas dan Sasuke suruh mengingat-ingatnya itu. Memangnya ada apa saja saat itu? Naruto ingin tahu, tapi ia justru berdebar lagi karena terbawa euforia aneh.

Naruto pun berlari ke kamar mandi dan segera melucuti semua pakaiannya. Kemudian menaruhnya di mesin cuci.

Shower dinyalakan dengan kederasan penuh. Butiran air mulai menghujani tubuh polosnya di dalam sana.

Hilangkanlah semua aroma itu, pikir Naruto. Hilangkanlah semuanya. Harus!

Memikirkan hal itu, tanpa sadar Naruto sudah menyabun tubuhnya tiga kali. Sungguh luar biasa.

Lama-lama Naruto duduk berjongkok.

Sejujurnya, ia takut.

Seandainya Minato tahu semua yang telah terjadi padanya selama empat hari ini, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi padanya?

Naruto memejamkan mata. Secara sengaja membiarkan dirinya mengingat-ingat awal pertemuannya kepada Sasuke—salah!

Yang benar adalah bahkan sebelum ia bertemu dengan Sasuke, secara kebetulan—mungkin—ia merasa sudah terhubung dengan calon kakak tirinya itu.

Suara nyanyiannya di kafe 24 jam malam itu meninggalkan memori dengan kesan berbeda dari saat Naruto menemuinya langsung pada hari berikutnya. Ibarat lukisan, Naruto mendapat kesan naturalisme di menit pertama, tapi secara mendadak digempur kesan abstrakisme di menit berikutnya. Dan polesan kuas itu semakin cepat. Membentuk pola tak tentu arah—yang secara aneh—juga terlihat indah. Lalu tiba-tiba polesan itu berhenti di tengah jalan. Selalu memberinya kejutan.

Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa membaca isi pikiran Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

Jika memang Sasuke ingin mempermainkannya, lalu kenapa malah memberitahukannya langsung kepadanya? Sungguh aneh.

Setengah jam kemudian, Naruto pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia sudah cukup puas membasuh diri di dalam sana. Namun, sadar-sadar kulit jemarinya sudah terlihat keriput-keriput saat itu.

Naruto membiarkannya. Ia memilih menyalakan stereo apartemennya seperti biasa, kemudian merubuhkan tubuhnya sendiri ke ranjang begitu saja. Ia tak peduli tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut handuk di pinggang itu masih basah.

Ia terlalu lelah berpikir. Karena itu, ia ingin mendengar lagu-lagu favoritnya sambil melupakan segala hal yang telah terjadi hingga hari ini.

Setidaknya itu bisa berhasil meskipun hanya sebentar.

.

.

.

Setelah pembicaraan itu berakhir, Minato pun menutup ponselnya. Namun, ia tidak langsung menemui Mikoto, melainkan merebahkan diri di sofa yang didudukinya. Kemudian memejamkan mata.

Sedetik setelahnya, potongan memori seperti film foto-foto bergiliran dalam kepalanya. Isinya hanya ada satu: Naruto.

Yang paling tidak terlupakan dari anak semata wayangnya itu bukanlah potret telanjangnya saat mereka berdua bergumul di dalam selimut, melainkan wajahnya saat masih berumur tujuh tahun.

Wajah Naruto saat itu masih sangat lucu. Pipinya bulat gemuk dan berwarna kemerah-merahan. Sementara tangannya juga gemuk dan jarinya kecil-kecil. Anak itu sempat mengalami fase terlambat tumbuh dan berkembang. Untungnya, saat dia mulai dewasa, semuanya telah berjalan normal.

Kelahirannya terjadi pada saat pernikahnnya dengan Kushina tergolong masih muda dan jauh dari kondisi sukses. Sebaliknya, saat itu, setiap hari ia masih berkeliling kompleks-kompleks perumahan elit setempat dengan menggunakan sepeda motor jelek yang mengangkut susu-susu segarnya. Ya. Ia adalah penjual susu.

Jika membandingkan kondisinya saat ini dengan saat itu, semuanya memang sangat tidak masuk akal, tapi itu memang kenyataan.

Jujur, sekarang ia sudah lupa bagaimana alur mereka bisa menjalin pernikahan di tengah-tengah kondisi seperti itu. Namun, ia masih ingat bahwa setelah menikah dengannya, Kushina masih bersikeras tidak meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai pelacur jalanan. Alasannya sangat klise: ekonomi.

Yang pasti, setelah itu ia yakin telah terjadi pertengkaran hebat antara ia dan Kushina. Sampai-sampai barang-barang di rumah sewa mereka yang sangat kecil berantakan dan bahkan ada yang pecah di atas lantai. Terburai.

Memori itu tidak sempurna. Setelah itu, entah apa yang terjadi. Yang pasti, memori terakhir yang masih ia ingat sebelum semua kondisinya berubah adalah ia terbaring di rumah sakit dengan kondisi kepala dan tangan diperban. Lalu disisinya, Naruto duduk diam sambil memainkan boneka beruangnya sendirian.

Saat ia bertanya dimana Kushina, Naruto hanya menatap keluar jendela rumah sakit. Membuatnya ikut mengikuti arah yang ditatap anak semata wayangnya itu.

Disanalah Kushina berdiri. Wanita itu mengenakan gaun malam mewah dengan paras yang pasti telah menghabiskan banyak uang di salon. Rambut merahnya yang panjang diikat tinggi-tinggi. Membuat lehernya yang dikalungi emas putih dengan bandul berlian terlihat jelas.

Dan Kushina tidak sendirian. Di depannya ada seorang pria berjaskan hitam yang menampakkan ekspresi angkuh padanya saat mereka saling pandang. Tidak perlu ditebak lagi kalau itu adalah pria yang _berkuasa_ menyulap istrinya itu hingga tampak sedemikan rupa.

Mereka berdua berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkannya dengan Naruto sendirian di depan ruang rawat inap.

Lima menit setelahnya, dua suster datang untuk memeriksa sekaligus mengganti infusnya. Saat ia bertanya kepada mereka apa yang telah terjadi, mereka menjawab bahwa ia baru saja mengalami _tabrak_ _lari_ sebuah truk semen. Maksud perkataan mereka bukan benar-benar ditabrak, tapi hanya menyerempet tubuhnya beberapa senti meter. Meskipun begitu, badan besar truk itu tetap membuatnya terpental bebebarapa belas meter dari tempat asalnya diserempet.

Minato tidak tahu apakah cerita itu nyata atau tidak.

Seminggu kemudian, saat kondisinya sudah mulai sembuh, ia pun diperbolehkan pulang. Dan secara ajaib penjaga meja resepsionis mengatakan bahwa tagihan rawat inapnya sudah ditanggung oleh seorang wanita bernama Kushina—sejak kapan istrinya itu punya banyak uang?

Oh, pasti dari pria berjaskan hitam itu.

Dan penjaga resepsionis itu memberinya sebuah memo seukuran kartu nama yang katanya dari Kushina.

Tulisannya singkat, padat, jelas, dan menyakitkan hati.

 _ **Aku akan pergi. Urus Naruto sendiri dan jangan cari aku lagi.**_

Sejak saat itu, rumah sewanya sepi. Yang tersisa hanyalah suasana berantakan di dalam sana. Meskipun begitu, Naruto tidak mengatakan satu pun protesan yang berarti. Anak yang terlambat tumbuh dan berkembang itu justru mulai memunguti barang-barang di dalam sana dan mengumpulkannya di dada kecilnya. Memeluknya erat-erat.

Mungkin saja Naruto ingin bersih-bersih. Tapi, yang lucu, sampah yang ia peluk justru berceceran di belakang langkah kakinya yang pendek-pendek. Membuat Minato terpaksa tersenyum meskipun hatinya sedang lelah. Kemudian ia mulai membersihkan rumah sewa itu hingga benar-benar bersih.

Naruto pun ikut membantu, meskipun bantuan tangan kecilnya itu tidak terlalu berarti. Dia hanya menanyakan dimana Kushina sesekali. Namun, saat ia menjawab, "Mom masih pergi bersama peri," secara asal-asalan, anak itu percaya saja dan kemudian diam.

Pada keesokan harinya, ia menyangka kehidupannya akan menjadi lebih baik saat ia kembali pergi bekerja di tempat bandar susu perah. Namun, ternyata pekerjaannya telah dicabut karena ia tidak masuk selama seminggu lebih tanpa pemberitahuan. Pemilik itu tetap tidak peduli saat ia bilang ia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, kemudian menendangnya begitu saja.

Namun, yang terparah bukan itu. Melainkan saat ia pulang dari tempat bandar susu itu, ia melihat seorang pria berpakaian dinas bank sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumah sewanya. Pria itu terlihat marah. Lebih-lebih ketika menunjukkan sebuah kertas berisi jumlah hutang di bank atas nama dirinya yang telah menunggak selama dua tahun ini.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya. Tentu saja ia terkejut karena merasa tidak pernah meminjam apalagi menghabiskan semua uang itu.

"Tentu saja itu tumpukan dosamu yang harus kau bayar. Memangnya aku ini peri gigi yang datang karena akan memberimu hadiah. Tidak. Kalau perlu aku akan menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa yang akan menagih nyawamu sehari setelah gigimu tanggal. Intinya. Bayar hutangmu sekarang juga!"

Setelah itu, tentu mereka mengalami perkelahian hebat.

Minato tersenyum tipis saat mengingat masa-masa itu. Terlebih pada saat memorinya mengingat tentang ia yang dipenjara setelahnya, meskipun hanya selama tiga hari karena membuat pegawai bank itu lebam-lebam sampai tak bisa berdiri.

Ia stress.

Ia bahkan sempat merampok orang yang berada di tengah-tengah festival di tengah kota, kemudian menghabiskan malam dengan minum-minum. Lupa diri. Lupa dunia. Lupa juga kalau di rumah sewanya, Naruto masih menunggunya membawa pulang makan malam.

Tahu-tahu, pada pagi harinya, ia sudah terbaring di atas ranjangnya dengan tubuh telanjang. Begitu pun Naruto di sampingnya.

Anak berusia tujuh tahun itu tertidur pulas. Di bibirnya tersisa bekas gigitan ciuman yang sangat bernafsu. Begitu pula di leher dan tubuhnya yang masih sangat ranum.

Tentu saja Minato baru sadar apa yang sudah ia lakukan—meskipun saat melakukannya ia tidak sadar.

Baiknya, saat Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya beberapa detik kemudian, anak itu justru mengatakan hal-hal polos seperti biasanya, "Dad... sudah pulang... sudah bangun..." kemudian tersenyum lemas sambil mengucek-ucek matanya. Dia pasti tidak sadar apa yang telah ia alami semalam. Sadar saja tidak apalagi mengerti maknanya.

Tentu, Minato merasa konyol saat itu. Ia pun mulai berusaha melupakan segalanya dan memilih mencari pekerjaan baru untuk memulai hidup lurus seperti sebelumnya. Sayangnya, itu tidak bisa berjalan lama. Sebab, setelah hampir setahun pegawai bank yang satu babak belur di tangannya, pegawai bank lain pun datang menggantikan untuk menagih hutang atas namanya yang bunganya terus berkembang seperti telur kecebong. Banyak sekali dan terlihat menjijikkan di matanya.

Dan ia pun mulai hilang akal lagi. Kemudian memilih Naruto sebagai pelampiasan termudah. Toh anak itu sangat penurut dan tidak mengerti yang ia alami. Walaupun, pada awalnya, dia sempat bertanya-tanya kenapa tiba-tiba bajunya dilepasi, atau beberapa bagian tubuhnya disentuh-sentuh. Namun, setelah mendapatkan jawaban—yang lagi-lagi hanya asal ia katakan—anak itu sudah percaya begitu saja dan tidak bertanya lagi. Bahkan pada saat tubuhnya _dimasuki_ perlahan-lahan dan kemudian dijadikan tempat terhangat baginya saat itu.

Kemudian hal itu pun berlanjut. Yang awalnya hanya pelampiasan, kemudian menjadi kebiasaan yang nikmat. Terlebih saat Naruto semakin dewasa dan dia sudah banyak belajar menangani kebiasaannya saat bercinta. Dia pun tidak pernah menolak. Bahkan selalu menikmati apa yang ia lakukan dengan baik.

Membuatnya jatuh cinta. Dan lupa bahwa semua itu sudah melewati batas kewajaran hubungan ayah dengan anak lelakinya.

Tapi, pada suatu hari Naruto tiba-tiba menolak ciumannya. Itu adalah ulang tahunnya ke empat belas. Anak itu mendorong dadanya sekuat tenaga dan menjauhkan diri. "Aku tidak mau!" teriaknya, tapi matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia terlihat ketakutan, tapi juga kesepian. Padahal selama ini tidak pernah seperti itu. Bukankah selama ini semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja? Lalu saat ia ingin menyentuhnya lagi, anak itu memeluk kedua lututnya sendiri. Kemudian mulai menangis.

"Aku ingin bertemu Mom, Dad." katanya. "Mom dimana?" tanyanya sambil terisak-isak.

Minato pun meraih pucuk kepala Naruto dan memeluk anak itu di dadanya, tapi dia tetap menangis.

Hari-hari berikutnya, semuanya masih berjalan tidak mudah. Padahal Minato merasa telah mendapatkan keberuntungan besar saat dia menemukan pekerjaan yang lebih cocok untuknya: bermain peran di sebuah perusahaan produksi film. Meskipun perannya tidak besar—sewajarnya seperti itu di awal karir—gajinya cukup untuk membiayai kehidupannya dengan Naruto sehari-hari dan menambal hutang sekian banyak itu, perlahan.

Naruto masih menghindarinya. Bahkan mendiamkannya di dalam kamar sendirian.

Minato ingin mendekatinya dan mengatakan apa yang ingin Naruto dengar, tapi jujur, ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada Kushina setelah itu. Sudah terlalu lama wanita itu mengacaukan susunan hidupnya. Membuatnya sakit luar dalam, sampai-sampai wajahnya saja ia sudah lupa.

Minato mendecih. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan bosan lalu menyulut sebatang rokok dari saku celananya hanya karena mengingat memori memuakkan itu. Ia pun memejamkan mata, lalu secara tanpa sadar di antara kegelapan ruang kepalanya, ia melihat Naruto lagi. Hanya Naruto. Selalu hanya anak itulah yang tersisa. Dan di antara kegelapan itu, anak itu berdiri sendirian.

Anak itu tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Mata birunya menatapnya dengan kekosongan yang panjang. Membuatnya berpikir keras saat itu. Kemudian berjanji kepada diri sendiri akan mencari Kushina kemana pun asal wanita itu ditemukan.

Tepat setelah ia mendapatkan peran inti pertamanya sebagai antagonis di sebuah produksi film yang lain, ia pun mengukuhkan posisinya disana, kemudian mulai mencari wanita itu sekuat tenaga.

Foto masa mudanya yang tersisa, ciri-cirinya, kelahirannya, warga negaranya, hingga rasnya—apapun. Jika bukan karena Naruto, ia tidak akan peduli lagi dengan keberadaan wanita itu.

Tentu saja, pencarian itu tidak mudah.

Naruto masih mendiamkannya selama itu. Minato pun tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali, hingga pada bulan ketiga pencarian, seorang kenalannya di produksi film mengatakan sesuatu mengenai wanita itu.

"Aku pernah melihatnya bersama sepupu temanku, Inoichi, di sebuah bar. Seseorang membawanya," katanya. "Tapi sepertinya dia lebih kurus daripada di foto ini. Sangat kurus malahan."

Minato menoleh. Gelas bir mungil di tangannya sampai jatuh ke meja begitu saja setelah mendengarnya. "Bar mana?" tanyanya. "Katakan padaku."

Bola mata cokelat temannya menatap ke langit-langit bar. "Mn, sepertinya Caroldo Exsporio, Brightsunny 12, Manchaster. Waktu itu aku ada di Inggris untuk urusan bisnis dengan keluarga Sabaku. Tadinya sempat kusapa. Dia bilang dia masih berada disana sampai Oktober akhir. Mungkin kalau kau mencarinya disana sekarang, kau bisa menemukannya."

Detik berikutnya, Minato sudah berlari keluar dengan menyambar jacket hitamnya. Menerobos gerimis. Menerobos para pejalan kaki di jalan raya. Menaiki mobil dengan kecepatan gila di atas jalan raya tol. Kemudian mendesak kerumunan yang hampir tak bercelah di bandara.

Tiga puluh menit setelahnya, Minato sudah berada di dalam pesawat. Pesawat itu lepas landas menuju Manchaster selama tiga jam karena cuaca masih agak buruk.

Begitu sampai di bandara, Minato langsung menuju ke kantor kepolisian terdekat dan mencari nama Kushina. Jika wanita itu memang berada disana selama ini, pasti dia telah memakai paspor khusus berasal dari Jepang atau semacamnya. Lalu, ya... para polisi itu menemukannya. Alamat rumahnya memang berada Inggris. Tepatnya di Jalan Devonshire 13, Manchaster.

Minato tidak mau menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak. Ia pun menuju ke alamat itu selama selama satu jam dengan taksi.

Sampai di alamat itu, Minato menemukan sebuah perumahan yang sepi—tidak terlalu banyak orang disana. Nama Kushina tertera di papan nama salah satu rumahnya—nama itu terkelupas. Dan pintunya tertutup rapat.

Minato menatap sekitar. Halamannya luas, tapi sangat kotor. Seperti sudah tidak dihuni selama setahun lebih. Dan di depan pagarnya ada sebuah pohon oak yang daunnya terus-terusan gugur diterpa angin. Halaman itu penuh dengan tumpukkan daun.

Saat Minato melihat seorang perempuan berumur paruh baya sedang menggendong anaknya melewati jalan rumah itu, dia pun menyapa halo dan kemudian menanyakan keberadaan Kushina sebagai penghuni rumah itu.

 _"Oh... Miss Kushina is a silent woman. I not really know her,"_ kata perempuan itu. _"But, last week, I hear some news about her. About an accident in Bristol. She is ill in the accident. So, maybe you will find her if you visit some hospital in Bristol."_

Minato diam. Berpikir kecelakaan macam apa yang dialami wanita itu, lalu berterima kasih kepada perempuan itu.

Setelah perempuan itu berlalu, ia pun menaiki taksi yang lain dan segera menuju ke Bristol. Kemudian mencari rumah sakit terdekat yang ada disana.

" _Oh, yes. Miss Kushina. She is sleeping in third floor, now. May I help you to find her?"_ tawar wanita berlipstik tebal yang berdiri di balik meja resepsionis itu.

Minato ingin mengangguk, tapi mendadak wanita itu menatapnya lebih dekat.

 _"Oh... are you Minato Namikaze from Japan? In Frozen Polarizi film?"_ tanyanya.

Minato pun menutupkan tudung topinya dan menundukkan wajah. " _No,"_ jawabnya. " _I hope I him. See you."_ Katanya sebelum berlalu.

Wanita itu pun memanggil-manggilnya, tapi Minato tidak menoleh.

Minato langsung memasuki lift menuju lantai tiga.

Di lantai itulah Minato benar-benar menemukan Kushina.

Seperti yang dikatakan temannya, wanita itu benar-benar kurus. Seluruh tubuhnya seperti tumpukkan belulang yang terbalut kulit tipis. Tidak seperti yang ia ingat terakhir kali saat mereka bertemu. Saat ia berada di ranjang rumah sakit dan dalam posisi wanita itu. Pun tubuh kurus itu dipenuhi luka dan perban yang mengeluarkan bau amis. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Bibirnya bahkan memutih dan kantung matanya menghitam.

Kecelakaan seperti apa yang ingin Minato tahu, suster yang muncul di belakangnya lah yang mengatakan hal itu, lima menit kemudian.

" _Are you her stuff?"_

 _"No,"_ jawab Minato dengan topi masih ditundukkan.

 _"So?"_

 _"Only her old friends."_ Jawab Minato lagi. Sembarang bicara, tapi suster itu percaya saja. Dia bahkan tersenyum dan mengatakan hal yang terdengar bodoh di telinga Minato.

" _I look a good thing in both of you."_

 _"So, what happen to her?"_

Suster pun itu mengatakannya setelah memberesi perangkat infus kosong yang telah ia ganti. " _She in trouble with her husband and got accident with a big lorry from Bridgwater five days ago."_ Katanya sebelum berlalu.

Minato pun mengawasi kondisi wanita itu sekali lagi.

Jadi dia sudah punya suami yang baru—siapa dia? Apa dia adalah pria berjaskan hitam yang ia lihat terakhir kali itu? Lalu dimana dia? Setidak peduli itukah dia sampai-sampai dibiarkan sendirian disini begitu saja—

Terlebih, ruangan ini hanya ruangan kelas menengah kebawah. Padahal kondisi Kushina saat itu seharusnya mendapat penanganan yang lebih intensif jika memang harapan sembuhnya benar-benar diperhatikan.

Lima menit setelah berpikir di ruangan itu, Minato pun pergi ke meja resepsionis sekali lagi dan meminta _perawatan khusus_ untuk Kushina. Sebuah surat rujukan pun dikeluarkan rumah sakit itu sebagai saran. Tempatnya adalah di Singapura. Mereka pun tidak segan-segan mengatakan secara gamblang kemungkinan sebesar apa biaya yang akan Minato keluarkan jika itu benar-benar dilakukan.

Minato benci melakukannya, tapi Naruto adalah yang paling penting. Jadi, rencana gila itu benar-benar dilaksanakan pada hari berikutnya.

Kemudian Minato kembali pulang, namun tidak langsung _pulang_ ke rumahnya untuk menemui Naruto. Ia pergi memasuki agensi produksi film dan permodelan yang memiliki koneksi dengan beberapa temannya. Membuat jaringan kerja, kemudian mulai serius menekuni setiap detil pekerjaannya agar membuahkan gebrakan yang sulit dibayangkan oleh kebanyakan orang: menjadi aktor Hollywood kontroversial yang dijuluki macam-macam—yang kebanyakan menggambarkan sifat dan sikap sinisnya saat di depan kamera, walaupun tidak selalu, seperti: _The Frozen Devil, The Hunger Jack, The Hell Men,_ dan masih banyak lagi.

Apapun itu, Minato puas saat melihat Naruto mau keluar dari kamarnya dengan perlahan-lahan saat ia menyebut nama Kushina.

"Dad tahu dimana Mom?" tanya Naruto. Saat itu usianya sudah tujuh belas tahun. Anak itu berada di puncaknya pertumbuhan. Sangat menawan. Jika ia dan anak itu berdiri di depan sebuah kaca sebesar dinding, mungkin siapapun tidak bisa membedakan mana yang lebih memesona diantara mereka. Meskipun begitu, sifatnya tidak mengalami banyak perubahan. Mungkin karena anak itu sering mengurung diri sendiri di dalam kamar dan kurang sosialisi. Jadi, begitulah. Tapi, Minato tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Sebab melihatnya tersenyum saja sudah suatu keberuntungan terbesar.

"Ya," kata Minato. "Dad akan membawamu kesana jika kau mau," tawarnya kemudian.

 _"H-Hontou?"_

Minato mengangguk. "Umn," katanya. "Besok atau lusa. Kapan pun kau bisa—"

"Besok." Sela Naruto. Terlalu semangat. Wajahnya merona—yang tak bisa Minato bayangkan—pasti akan meredup lagi kalau mata itu melihat kondisi Kushina yang sebenarnya.

Minato pun menarik ulur kata-katanya. Senyum itu seharusnya bisa bertahan sedikit lebih lama. "Tunggu," kata Minato. "Dad lupa sesuatu. Besok atau lusa mungkin tidak bisa. Ada urusan penting di Sapporo, Hokkaido."

Naruto tampak kecewa, tapi hanya sebentar. Anak itu kemudian mengangguk patuh. "Kalau begitu kapanpun Dad bisa," katanya. "A-Aku tunggu."

Seharusnya begitu.

Minato pun balas mengangguk. "Kalau begitu tunggu saja."

Malam itu, Naruto tidak lagi berusaha menjauh. Anak itu diam saja saat Minato meraih pucuk rambutnya, belakang kepalanya, mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua, lalu mengecupi bibirnya berkali-kali. Padahal badannya itu gemetar. Jelas karena terlalu lama tidak disentuh seperti dulu. Mungkin gugup. Mungkin takut. Mungkin juga merindukan.

Naruto terlihat gugup luar biasa. Dia tahu benar apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Terutama saat kancing kemeja yang menempel di tubuhnya itu mulai dilepasi. Berikut kedua lapis celananya di bawah sana. Namun, segugup dan sedingin apapun keringat tubuhnya saat itu. Dia memilih menahannya. Kemudian menerima semuanya dengan cara mudah.

Minato merebahkannya di atas sofa panjang tempat mereka duduk berbincang malam itu. Kemudian mulai mencumbuinya disana. Membuatnya lupa diri dan menyebut namanya tanpa ada ganjalan apapun di tenggorokannya yang kering.

"Minato-kun..." desah Naruto tertahan. Anak itu mencakari punggung Minato saat merasakan lubangnya mulai terisi kembali seperti beberapa tahun lalu—kapan itu? Saat usianya tiga atau empat belas? Naruto sendiri sudah lupa.

Rasanya sesak, panas, menyebalkan karena tak bisa bergerak dan mengejan, tapi juga geli nikmat dan—tak bisa didefinisikan lebih lanjut. Sebab Naruto sudah lupa diri. Anak itu mau membalas tatapan mata Minato saat mereka mencapai puncak. Dia terengah-engah seperti kuda liar yang baru saja ditakhlukkan, kemudian ditunggangi sepenuh hati. Pipinya merona semanis tomat. Begitu pun bibirnya. Bibir itu semerah ceri saat terhiasi gigitan-gigitan nakal Minato. Minato membelainya dengan ibu jari berkali-kali, dan Naruto terbawa euforia kenangan lama. Mengulumi jari itu hingga mereka mencapai puncak untuk kedua kali.

Minato memeluknya erat seperti barang pecah belah yang tidak boleh jatuh. Kemudian Naruto pun balas merangkul bahu-bahu kuat ayahnya itu seolah tidak ingin jatuh. Minato membiarkannya menangis di bahunya.

"Aku rindu Mom," katanya di sela-sela engahannya yang panas di telinga Minato. "Aku benar-benar rindu Mom, Dad."

Minato mengangguk. "Tentu. Kau pasti akan segera bertemu dengannya." Katanya. Kemudian mengecup bibir itu sekali lagi sebelum mereka tertidur dalam keadaan polos di atas sofa itu. Hingga pagi.

 **To be Continued**

Sekali lagi, terima kasih kepada para reviewers yang selalu bermurah hati menyempatkan waktu untuk sekedar mengapresiasi karya saya yang masih seperti ini.

Semoga fanfic ini masih mendapatkan dukungan yang berarti untuk pemublishan bab berikutnya.

 **Ren**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Sasuke baru saja memarkir mobilnya di garasi saat ponsel di dalam sakunya bergetar. Itu adalah _dia._

 _ **Aku baru saja bekerja di restoran. Kudengar Sasuke-kun pulang ke Jepang dua hari lalu. Deidara yang mengabari lewat telepon. Aku ingin berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke-kun hari ini, kalau bisa. Boleh?—Hinata.**_

 __Selesai membaca sms itu, Sasuke langsung teringat dengan wajah si pengirim. Wajah itu sering merona saat kedua matanya menatapnya, padahal statusnya hanyalah ikatan sepupu. Meskipun begitu, gadis itu adalah satu-satunya yang bisa bertahan di sisinya selama ini, selain ibunya. Dan dia lebih suka mengirim sms daripada telepon langsung karena malu dengan aksen bicara gugupnya, katanya.

Sasuke pun membalas sms itu.

 _ **Terserah—Sasuke.**_

 __Dan balasan pun masuk lagi kurang dari sepuluh detik.

 _ **Aku akan membawakan Sasuke-kun bento ekstra tomat. Nanti dimakan, ya—Hinata.**_

Sasuke tidak membalas pesan itu. Dia langsung masuk ke dalam rumah.

Di dalam sana Deidara tampak tidur terlentang di sofa dengan stik PS di pelukannya dan Itachi baru saja berjalan keluar dengan seragam hanggar.

Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu keluar. Mereka berdua berhadapan. Membuat kakak sulungnya itu berhenti melangkah.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan? Aku sudah ditunggu Kabuto di gazebo belakang." kata Itachi.

"Hinata akan datang," kata Sasuke.

"Apa?"

Itachi melepas helm hanggarnya terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke menepuk bahunya. "Kalau tidak yakin, jangan lakukan. Kalau kau ingin, temui saja dia nanti. Aku ingin tidur siang." katanya sebelum berjalan melewati Itachi begitu saja.

"Tunggu," kata Itachi. Ia berbalik. Begitu juga Sasuke yang hampir melangkah menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Itachi menyentakkan dagunya pelan. "Aku akan tetap pergi ke belakang." katanya. "Dia bukannya ingin bertemu denganku."

Sasuke menatap Itachi lurus. "Jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti aku sudah tertidur nanti." katanya. Kemudian kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju lantai dua. Kamarnya. Tenggelam begitu saja di balik belokan tangga.

Saat itulah, Itachi menghempaskan napas panjangnya. Kemudian oa menelepon Kabuto. "Aku tidak jadi latihan siang ini," katanya setelah teleponnya tersambung. Setelah itu, ia mematikannya begitu saja. Jelas Kabuto sudah mengerti.

Tak lama setelah itu, di depan gerbang utama kediamannya, sebuah mobil mini berwarna putih berhenti. Mobil itu sangat Itachi kenal, meskipun pemiliknya hanya kemari jika Sasuke ada di rumah. Dan mobil itu sedang menunggu agar dua penjaga di depan gerbang membukakan jalan untuknya.

 _"Hinata."_ kata Itachi dalam hati.

Itachi tetap berdiri disana hingga Hinata mengentikan mobil putih itu di halaman rumah kemudian keluar dengan membawa sebuah kotak berwarna putih yang isinya bisa ditebak dengan mudah: bento esktra tomat. Satu dari sedikit menu yang paling serung masuk di perut Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum cerah saat melihat Itachi di depan pintu.

"Onii-san," katanya. " _K-Konnichiwa."_

"Mn," kata Itachi sambil mengangguk pelan. _"Konnichiwa."_ balasnya.

"Sasuke-kun ada?" tanya Hinata.

"Ada," kata Itachi. "Dia di kamar."

Senyum di bibir Hinata melebar. "A-Aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Katanya. Kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari tas selempangnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Itachi. "Ini, titipan dari Sakura-chan."

Itachi menerima kotak kecil itu. Tentu saja, Sakura. Teman sekelas Hinata yang masih terus gigih mengejarnya itu tidak pernah lupa menyempatkan diri untuk memberinya sesuatu. Dan saat dibuka, isi kotak itu bukanlah benda berharga mahal atau semacamnya. Melainkan pit gitar yang baru. Warnanya biru dongker.

Itachi pun langsung mengingat pit gitar yang terakhir kali ia gunakan. Saat Naruto melihatnya bernyanyi di tepi kolam empat hari lalu. Pit gitar itu sudah usang. Orang yang memberinya pun sama: Sakura. Dua tahun lalu.

Hal sesederhana itu. Sakura ingat bahwa kebiasaan Hinata berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha hanya saat Sasuke pulang. Gadis itu pasti memperkirakan keusangan pit gitar yang ia berikan kepada Itachi terakhir kali.

Itachi menutup kotak kecil itu. "Nanti, tolong sampaikan terima kasih padanya." katanya. "Itu saja."

Hinata mengangguk. " _Nee."_ katanya. "Mn, apa Nii-san akan olahraga hanggar lagi?" tanyanya.

Itachi ingin menjawab tidak, tapi kenyatannya ia berkata sebaliknya. "Mn." sambil mengangguk pelan. "Seperti biasa."

Hinata pun bero-ojigi sebentar. _"Shitsurei shimasu."_ pamitnya. Kemudian melewati Itachi dan melangkah menuju ke lantai dua. Ke kamar Sasuke.

Hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan sejak mereka kecil. Terlalu biasa sampai-sampai Hinata juga tidak menyadari kebiasaan Itachi menoleh, memperhatikan setiap langkahnya di anak tangga sebelum tenggelam di balik belokan tangga menuju lantai dua.

Hinata mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke dua kali secara pelan-pelan. "Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya. _"Kimi wa doko?"_

Hinata tahu, pertanyaannya tidak akan berbuah jawaban. Seperti biasanya. Jadi, dia pun memutar kenop pintu kamar Sasuke sendiri dan mulai melangkah masuk.

Di dalam kamar itu, Sasuke sudah terbaring di sofa panjang yang terletak di sisi jendela kamarnya. Kaki menyilang di pegangan sofa satu dan kepalanya berbantal pengangan sofa yang lain. Gitar akustik di pelukannya. Dia memejamkan mata dengan kacamata masih menempel di wajahnya.

Hinata justru tersenyum lebar melihatnya. Ia tahu Sasuke belum lama tertidur. Ia bisa mendengar suara napas pemuda itu yang belum terlalu tenang. Ia pun meletakkan kotak bento itu di atas meja bulat kecil yang terletak di sebelah sofa Sasuke. Kemudian melepas kacamatanya perlahan-lahan.

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya perlahan. "Kau selalu suka mengganggu tidur siangku," kata Sasuke. "Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum tipis, lalu mengambil tempat duduknya di sebelah kaki-kaki Sasuke. "K-Karena aku tahu kalau Sasuke-kun baru tidur. Sasuke-kun selalu berpura-pura saat aku datang."

Sasuke menatap wajah Hinata selama beberapa detik. Wajah itu sudah berbeda daripada dua tahun lalu. Sepupunya itu terlihat lebih dewasa. Dia tidak lagi berkacamata, melainkan berkontak lens. Gaya rambut berponi-ratanya pun sudah tidak dipakai. Kini rambut itu dikepang samping dengan pita warna ungu di ujungnya. Dia juga memakai jepitan rambut mungil di sisi rambutnya. Dan dengan lip gloss warna merah jambu itu, dia terlihat lebih cerah daripada sebelumnya.

Dia benar-benar berubah.

"Tidak buruk," kata Sasuke. "Kukira aku akan ditemui sepupuku yang suram lagi setelah dua tahun."

Paras Hinata merona. "A-Aku kan tidak suka diejek Sasuke-kun."

"Hmp." sudut bibir Sasuke naik ke atas. "Dasar Tukang Pamer." katanya sambil menegakkan duduk. "Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sekarang kau bukan lagi anak sekolahan. Kerjamu saja di restoran. Kupastikan sepatu kaca yang kupersiapkan buatmu akan menganggur. Tidak ada lagi pentas drama dalam hidupmu yang penuh pencapaian mimpi-mimpi telat itu."

Hinata justru tersenyum tipis. "A-Aku bisa jadi _Cinderella_ dimanapun selama kakiku sudah pantas memakainya." katanya. "T-Tidak harus dipakai di panggung drama. L-Lagipula hari itu sudah lewat. Sakura-chan lah yang sudah menggantikan peranku di hari kelulusan."

Sasuke berdiri. Ia berjalan untuk meletakkan gitarnya kembali di sisi ranjang. "Ya sudah. Pakai saja kalau kau mau." katanya. Lalu menunjuk pintu ruang ganti bajunya. "Disana. Ambil saja sendiri. Dan aku tidak mau minta maaf karena belum dibungkus. Salahmu sendiri kemari tanpa jeda waktu yang cukup."

Hinata mengikuti setiap langkah Sasuke dengan kedua kaki berayun pelan di udara. " _Daijobu."_ katanya. " _Cinderella_ itu baik hati kok. N-Nanti akan kuambil sebelum pulang. _Arigato."_

"Hn." sahut Sasuke pelan. "Selanjutnya kau mau apa? Mengajakku bermain boneka-bonekaan atau tunggang-tunggangan?" tanyanya sambil melirik kotak bento itu sekilas. "Kalau soal bento, aku baru saja sarapan. Nanti kalau lapar pasti kumakan. Jadi jangan berani menyuapiku lagi seperti biasanya."

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "T-Terserah?" katanya bingung. "Kupikir tadi aku akan dinyanyikan lagu lagi. Tapi ternyata gitarnya malah dikembalikan."

"Malas," sahut Sasuke. Lalu berjalan mendekati Hinata dan membungkuk di depan sepupunya itu. Wajah mereka dekat. Tapi, Hinata tidak berusaha menjauhkan diri sedikit pun. Gadis itu hanya merona lebih pekat. "Karena kupikir tujuanmu kemari tidak benar-benar lurus," komentarnya dengan penuh penekanan. "Setelah dua tahun tidak menemuiku, hari ini kau malah membawa kotak bento, pamer muka barumu, kemudian bicara membosankan tentang _Cinderella_ seperti pelacur—tapi selamat. Kau berhasil menarik minatku _lagi._ "

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Semua temanku bilang kalau ingin terlihat lebih cantik di depan orang yang disukai itu wajar. B-Bukan berarti aku ingin melacurkan diri." katanya membela diri.

Sasuke menatap bibir mungil sepupunya itu. Lebih dekat. Sangat dekat. "Jangan Bodoh," hinanya. "Masih tidak sadar juga kalau aku ini berandalan? Seharusnya _Cinderella_ itu jatuh cinta kepada pangeran baik hati."

Hinata menggeleng lagi. "S-Sasuke-kun bilang aku adalah _Cinderella_ yang sudah kadaluwarsa sebelum pergi ke pesta. J-Jadi mana mungkin aku sempat bertemu dengan pangeran baik hati?"

"Hmp. Pintar sekali." kata Sasuke. Kemudian memberikan sebuah ciuman yang dalam ke bibir itu.

Hinata terjembab ke belakang. Punggungnya menabrak punggung sofa dan kedua tangannya melingkar di punggung Sasuke. Memeluknya erat. Kemudian membalas ciuman itu dengan cara yang seperti biasanya. Persis seperti yang mereka lakukan saat masih berstatus jadi anak sekolahan dalam satu kelas. Tepatnya mulai jenjang _senior high school._

Tidak ada ikatan pacar-pacaran diantara mereka. Sebab Sasuke lebih suka berkencan dengan gitarnya daripada mengurusi perempuan. Hinata pun tidak beda jauh. Meskipun awalnya gadis itu keberatan dengan status mereka, tapi ia tidak ambil pusing. Selama ia bisa memasuki kehidupan Sasuke dalam jangka waktu yang sulit ditentukan, ia pun mengikuti cara sepupunya itu. Kemudian tetap menjalani kehidupan sekolah dengan baik. Mencetak prestasi. Naik ke universitas negeri ternama. Kuliah dengan baik. Kemudian serius membuka belasan cabang restoran setelah lulus sarjana.

Sederhana saja.

" _Aitakata,"_ kata Hinata setelah ciuman mereka terlepas. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap memaku kedua lengannya di punggung Sasuke. "Kupikir Sasuke-kun akan pergi lama. Syukurlah hanya dua tahun." katanya dengan senyuman lebar. "Padahal aku sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak—seperti Sasuke-kun menetap di New York, misalnya?"

Sasuke melepaskan lengan Hinata dari punggungnya satu per satu. Lalu berdiri tegak dengan tersenyum mengejek. "Kau meremehkanku."

Hinata menggeleng. " _Nai."_ sangkalnya tegas. "P-Padahal maksud perkataanku adalah aku takut kehilangan Sasuke-kun—k-kupikir gadis-gadis pirang di televisi selalu cantik. D-Dan di New York pasti banyak yang begitu—"

"Apapun itu. Kau konyol." kata Sasuke sebelum membanting tubuhnya di rajangnya begitu saja. "Dan jujur siang ini aku mengantuk. Kalau kau tetap memaksa disini, aku juga akan tetap tidur. Jadi pulang saja sana." usirnya sambil menutup mata. "Main _tunggang-tunggangan-_ nya lain kali saja."

Hinata pun beranjak dari duduknya. " _Nee,"_ katanya. "Aku akan pulang setelah mengambil sepatu kacaku. J-Jangan lupa makanan di dalam kotak itu dimakan. S-Soalnya itu semua aku yang masak. B-Bukannya _chef-_ ku di restoran."

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke sebagai jawaban.

"Selamat tidur."

Hinata pun benar-benar keluar setelah mengambil sepatu kacanya dan meninggalkan satu kecupan di kening Sasuke.

.

.

.

Hinata keluar, tapi tidak pulang. Saat ia berjalan melewati ruang tengah sekali lagi, ia baru sadar kalau disana ada seonggok mayat—bukan. Mayat tidak mungkin menguap lebar dan merenggangkan tubuhnya sebelum membuka mata.

"Deidara-kun!" seru Hinata.

Mendengar suara yang familiar itu, Deidara pun membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ia menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Oh, Hinata..." gumamnya pelan.

"K-Kukira kau masih di New York saat meneleponku tentang—"

"Oh... kau baru saja anu-anu dengan Sasuke, kan? Hm!" sela Deidara dengan muka jahil. Dasar. Bangun tidur saja belum sepenuhnya, sudah senang menggoda orang. Itu sudah biasa dan Hinata pun kebal dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu.

"T-Tidak ada yang seperti itu di siang hari, Deidara-kun."

"Bukannya tidak ada," kata Deidara dengan mulut mengerucut. "Kenapa tidak bilang jujur saja kalau kau diabaikan? Haha, hm!"

Hinata justru tersenyum tipis. "Sasuke-kun memang tipe orang seperti itu," katanya sembari berjalan melewati Deidara. Dia menuju ke lorong yang mengarah ke kamar tidur pamannya, Fugaku. Ia ingin menjenguk kondisi pamannya itu selama masih ada kesempatan. "Kalau aku tidak mau sabar di sisinya, semuanya pasti sudah berantakan sejak dulu." imbuhnya sebelum berlalu.

Deidara menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. " _I hate to accept, but she was right."_ Gumamnya pelan. Lalu tiba-tiba teringat dengan kelakuan Sasuke selama empat hari kemarin. Terutama yang berhubungan dengan Naruto.

Deidara pun refleks bangkit dari sofa dan mengejar Hinata secepat yang ia bisa.

" _Wait, Hinata!"_ teriaknya di lorong.

Hinata yang hampir memutar kenop pintu kamar Fugaku pun menoleh. _"Nani?"_ tanyanya.

Deidara menangkap tangan Hinata dari kenop pintu itu dan menariknya dari sana. " _I have to talk with you. Something important to tell you. I hope I not late, hm."_

Hinata tampak bingung. " _N-Nande desu ka?"_

.

.

.

Saat Minato kembali, Mikoto tampak sudah membawa dua jenis desain undangan pernikahan di tangannya. Ada berbelas jenis undangan lain yang disusun rapi di atas meja. Pasti petugas pre-wedding yang mengurus bagian undangan mereka sudah kesini sejak tadi.

Minato pun duduk disisinya.

"Menurutmu masih elegan yang mana? Kanan atau kiri?" tanya Mikoto sambil menunjukkan undungan itu di depan wajah Minato.

Minato hanya tersenyum tipis. "Semuanya elegan," katanya. Lalu melirik Mikoto dari samping. "Pilih yang mana saja yang kau suka. Kemudian semuanya selesai."

Mikoto tersenyum masam. " _I think you don't care about this."_ keluhnya jujur. "Kalau sejak awal aku memilih mana saja yang kusuka. Jelas aku tidak butuh pendapatmu, Minato."

"Memang tidak," kata Minato. Membuat Mikoto diam. "Lalu apa kau peduli?" tanyanya.

Mikoto masih diam.

" _Listen,"_ kata Minato. "Aku ingatkan padamu sekali lagi, ini hanya permainan yang kita buat. Kau dan aku adalah dua bidak yang berada dalam satu warna. Kita saling menguntungkan. Dan sekarang kita bekerja sama dalam satu rencana. Jika rencana itu terjadi, maka semua permainan kita menangkan. _Checkmate._ "

Mikoto nyaris meremas undangan di tangannya. " _Of course,"_ katanya setuju. _"This is only a game."_

Minato tersenyum tipis—meskipun tidak terlihat tulus. Dia menepuk pucuk kepala Mikoto. Menunjukkan afeksi buatan yang sempurna. "Kau dan aku adalah entertainer. Kita bekerja di dalam industri hiburan yang besar dan dalam tingkatan ini—jika kau masih terbawa perasaan, maka kau seperti berjudi dengan nama karirmu."

Minato pun beranjak dari sofa itu. Kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

Setelah itu, Mikoto benar-benar meremas undangan di tangannya.

.

.

.

"Unh..." geram Naruto dalam tidurnya.

Naruto membuka mata saat jam dinding sedang menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam—ah... sudah tidur selama berapa jam ia hari ini? Sayup-sayup telinganya mulai mendengar lagu dari stereonya yang masih terus berputar. Kali ini bertepatan dengan lagu milik Lorrde berjudul Royals.

Naruto bangun dan menyeret kaki menuju lemari bajunya. Melepas handuk di pinggangnya dan kemudian mengenakan piama warna kuning yang bermotif garis-garis.

Naruto tidak tidur lagi. Setelah menjemur pakaian Sasuke di jemuran baju, dia pun duduk di kursi belajar dan menata buku-buku untuk pelajaran besok. Bersiap-siap belajar.

Sayang sekali matanya mungkin terkena virus jelalatan. Baru lima detik bokongnya duduk di atas kursi, ia sudah menoleh keluar jendela demi melihat pakaian Sasuke yang dijemur di atas tiang jemuran.

Naruto berdiri dan melangkah keluar jendela. Ia mengambili garmen-garmen itu dari tiang jemuran dan kemudian menyeretnya masuk kembali. Menuju dapur. Menuju salah satu lemari konter yang menyimpan keresek ukuran besar.

Naruto memasukkan semuanya ke dalam keresek itu. Mengikatnya dua kali. Kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tong sampah.

Naruto tidak benci, tapi risih merasa terhantui perasaan aneh—Naruto menyebutnya begitu karena sejak pulang dari kediaman Uchiha tadi sore, ia merasakan begitu banyak hal yang tidak nyaman.

Sasuke dengan tatapan mata hitamnya itu.

Naruto merasa diawasi dimana-mana.

Dan Naruto tidak suka mengingat-ingatnya.

Naruto hanya ingin duduk kembali ke kursi dan menggunakan pensilnya sebaik mungkin untuk mengerjakan soal-soal di atas meja.

Lupakan Sasuke.

Lupakan tatapan matanya.

Lupakan kata-katanya.

Lupakan sikapnya yang membingungkan.

Lupakan juga rasa ciumannya yang—

Brugh!

Naruto membiarkan kepalanya ambruk di atas meja. Keningnya terbentur pun ia tetap diam saja.

Naruto menangkup wajahnya diantara lengan-lengannya yang menyilang. Ia mencoba mengatur napasnya di dalam sana, meskipun sulit. Detik berikutnya, ia tidak sadar kalau jari-jemarinya sudah meremasi lengan piamananya sendiri.

"Dad, pulanglah..." gumamnya di dalam sana. Suaranya berubah sesak dan bergoyang seperti mau menangis. "Pulang cepat dan buat aku lupa..."

.

.

.

Setelah menceritakan sebagian rencana Sasuke, Deidara tidak mau merasa bersalah, meskipun saat itu Hinata tampak tidak percaya.

"Kau bilang jika kau tidak bersabar selama ini, semuanya akan berantakan. Dan ya. Sekarang saatnya kau harus melewati batas kesabaranmu sendiri, hm!" katanya. "Kuingatkan sekali lagi, Sauske tidak pernah benar-benar menjadi orang waras, Hinata."

Hinata hanya tersenyum masam. "Mn." katanya.

"Jujur, kau adalah gadis baik, terlepas seberapa gigih kau mencoba bertahan disisi Sauske selama ini, hm. " kata Deidara sambil menepuk bahunya pelan. "Jadi, kalau kau sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi, kusarankan tinggalkan saja dia. Aku yakin dia tidak akan terlalu keberatan—aku tahu sifatnya memang begitu. dan kau pun akan nyaman dengan pasanganmu yang baru, hm!"

Hinata mengangguk. "A-Arigato," katanya. "Aku... mungkin... akan mencoba lebih bersabar lagi. K-Kurasa tidak adil bagiku untuk langsung melepaskan Sasuke-kun begitu saja. K-Kami sudah bersama sejak—"

" _I see, hm."_ Kata Deidara sambil tersenyum. "Kalau memang itu pilihanmu, maka berjuanglah sebaik mungkin. Aku mendukungmu."

 **To be Continued**

Tokoh Hinata memang sudah terdaftar dalam rencana saya di plot yang lama. Dan meskipun saya menyusun plot yang baru, saya rasa dia sulit digantikan dalam situasi apapun. Jadi, jika ada yang tidak suka, maka saya pun menyarankan kalian mencari fanfik lain yang lebih kalian sukai alurnya. Sebab, meskipun saya author newbie, saya merasa imajinasi saya berhak direalisasikan. Bukannya menuruti keinginan pembaca seperti apa.

Karena menurut saya, imajinasi adalah suatu ruang yang tanpa batas. Begitulah.

Bagi pembaca yang pengertian, saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih.

 **Ren**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Selasa pagi. Seharusnya Naruto tidak menemukan drama apapun karena tugas kuliah sedang kosong hari ini. Namun saat kakinya melangkah memasuki gerbang kampus, secara mengejutkan teman-teman sekampusnya menyemut di halaman. Mereka memutari sebuah gazebo mungil di tengahnya dan bersorak begitu riuh.

"Uchiha-senpaaai!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Yang paling ricuh jelas kaum perempuan. Mereka melambaikan tangan tinggi-tinggi dan menunjuk satu orang yang sedang duduk di gazebo dengan sebuah gitar di pelukan. "Sasuke-saaan..." teriak yang lain bersahutan.

 **DEG**

Naruto menoleh ke arah spot yang lagi-lagi tidak bisa dilihat itu.

Benarkah Sasuke ada disana?

Benarkah calon kakak tirinya yang—ehem—ingin menobatkan diri sebagai kekasihnya itu mengikutinya sampai kemari?

" _Ohayou Minna._ " sapa Sasuke dengan tersenyum tipis. Nadanya masih datar, tapi terdengar ramah. Dia berdiri dari gazebo. Kemudian membenahi mini mikrofon yang terpasang di telinganya. " _Kyou wa genki?"_ tanyanya dengan nada entertainer.

Oh, tentu. Sebusuk apapun sosok Sasuke yang sebenarnya, dia tetaplah selebriti UTube dengan suara yang disukai jutaan subscriber.

" _Genkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"_ sahut mereka bersamaan.

Saat itu, Naruto bisa melihat kilat mata Sasuke yang memancarkan daya-tarik-tinggi (seperti yang dikatakan Tenten di kafe tempo hari), meskipun dia berada pada kejauhan.

Bulu mata panjang-panjang yang menyapu pipinya saat mereka berciuman itu—Naruto seperti bisa melihat bayangannya sekali lagi.

Naruto pun berpaling. Paras meronanya ia sembunyikan di balik syal merah. Ia pun berjalan lagi. Mencoba mengacuhkan sekalipun ia sangat merasa—tidak apa-apa seandainya disebut terlalu percaya diri—bahwa Sasuke berada di kampusnya pagi ini bukan tanpa alasan. Melainkan mencoba mengejarnya.

Ah...

Naruto sangat ingat dengan ekspresi gelap di wajah Sasuke saat ia mengatakan penolakan posisi kekasih itu kemarin sore. Terutama saat calon kakak tirinya itu memutuskan mendirikan bendera perang dengannya secara terang-terangan.

Lagipula kenapa tidak ada pemberitahuan apapun mengenai penampilan Sasuke di kampus hari ini? Apa kampus ini tidak punya cukup otoritas untuk menolak atau memang ada rencana apalah yang memang sengaja dibuat mendadak—ah!

Apa-apaan semua ini—

Naruto kira semua keusilan Sasuke kemarin adalah candaan.

"Kalau begitu," kata Sasuke sambil melirik ke kejauhan. Ke sekitar. Kemana pun. Ia mencari-cari sosok berambut hitam semiran dengan wajah kikuk itu diantara kerumunan. _Dimana pelacur Si Brengsek itu—_ "Oh, ya... aku ingat," – _Aku menemukanmu._ "Aku disini bukannya ingin pamer suaraku kepada kalian." kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Sorakan genit ala fans fanatik pun terdengar bersahutan. Menjerit-jerit sambil menyebut nama Sasuke.

"Tapi, memang ada tujuan khusus kenapa kehadiranku disini hari ini diadakan tanpa pemberitahuan," kata Sasuke. Lalu menunjuk ke kejauhan.

Semua kepala menoleh.

Telunjuk Sasuke mengarah ke tempat sebuah banner besar diikat dengan ratusan balon tiup berwarna-warni yang diikat jadi satu. Banner itu melayang perlahan dari balkon gedung Prodi Kimia setelah bunyi letupan suara pistol.

Dor!

Dan—ya.

Naruto dan semua mahasiswa di halaman kampus itu bisa membaca tulisan besar-besar yang tercetak di permukaan banner itu.

 **Giving Party from OUH**

 **OUTDOOR UNITY HEALING**

 _ **The NEW Organization from our University!**_

 _ **Come and Join Us for Your Healing**_

Dan ternyata itu adalah perayaan organisasi kampus yang baru. Berasal dari Fakultas MIPA dan Kedokteran. Di dalamnya kau dapat menjadi anggota yang sibuk meneliti kesehatan masyarakat di lapangan dengan topik perkuliahan masing-masing setiap semesternya.

Acara perayaan yang tidak biasa dan penuh kejutan.

"Tentu saja, semuanya akan terasa luar biasa jika diadakan dengan cara kejutan. Kalian setuju denganku?" tanya Sasuke, yang lagi-lagi dibalas dengan suara jejeritan.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke tertawa pelan dengan cara khasnya. Tawa itu tidak terdengar ikhlash, tapi juga tidak terdengar seperti akting. "Baiklah, kalau begitu dengarkan saja lagu yang akan kunyayikan secara kover. Sebuah lagu yang mengatakan kalau bukan sekedar OUH saja yang menyembuhkan, tapi juga... _Loving can heal..._ " katanya dengan nada bernyanyi di akhir kalimatnya.

Diantara jeritan sorakan-sorakan itu, Naruto pun berhenti berjalan. Ia rasa ia kenal lagu ini.

"Ed Sheeran," kata Sasuke lamat-lamat. "Photograph..."

Naruto meremas jaketnya diam-diam. Lalu dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha melupakan lagu yang dinyanyikan Itachi empat hari lalu, dan yang akan dinyayikan Sasuke siang ini juga.

"Ugh..."

 _Aku harus pergi dari sini._

Naruto pun berlari. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi mau kemana ataupun siapa yang ia tabrak saat berusaha mendapatkan tempat sembunyi.

Naruto ingin tidak peduli dengan suara Sasuke yang mulai terdengar. Diiringi petikan gitarnya yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Naruto benci. Ia mengunci diri di dalam toilet dan menyumpal lubang telinganya dengan _headset_ tanpa suara.

Dengan gemetaran, Naruto menekan _dial number_ dalam ponselnya.

Suara nada sambung pun terdengar.

 _Dad..._

 _Dad..._

 _Kumohon pulanglah..._

.

.

.

Minato menyeka keringatnya yang mengalir di pelipis ketika sang sutradara telah memberikan isyarat istirahat. Ia berdiri dari kursi yang ia gunakan untuk pengambilan adegan. Dari kejauhan, Mikoto tampak memasang kacamata anti sinar UV-nya sembari berlalu dengan asistennya, Yamato. Mereka berdua tenggelam di balik pintu keluar.

Tentu saja ada senyuman di bibir Mikoto saat itu. Untuk peran wajah bahagia setelah bertemu dengannya, padahal yang terjadi sebenarnya tidak begitu.

Minato diam-diam tersenyum tipis. _Tidak buruk._

Saat itu, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar.

Yamada

 _ **Calling...**_

Melihat nama itu, Minato menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tidak biasanya anak ini menelepon sesering ini dalam seminggu.

Minato pun pamit masuk ke ruang istirahatnya dan menolak seorang kru yang nyaris datang kepadanya sambil membawa sebotol air mineral. Ia mengangkat telepon itu setelah menutup pintu.

"Minato-kun," kata suara dari seberang sana: Naruto. "Maaf aku menelepon tiba-tiba. Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Minato tersenyum tipis. "Hm. Apa kau sedang sendirian saat ini?"

"Mn." jawab Naruto. "Di kampus ada perayaan, tapi aku tidak ikut menonton." Katanya.

"Hm... dan sekarang kau justru meneleponku? Ada apa? Merindukanku?"

Terdengar kesunyian sejenak dari sana. Kemudian sebuah gumamam tak jelas.

Naruto berdehem pelan. "M-Mungkin," katanya. Minato bisa membayangkan rona tipis di wajahnya saat ini. "Minato-kun, b-bisa tidak Minato-kun pulang lebih cepat—mn, a-aku tiba-tiba tidak suka sendirian di apartemen."

"Hm?" tanya Minato heran.

Naruto pun cepat-cepat menambahkan. "A-Aku ingin jalan-jalan bersamamu—ehem—kemanapun. Tolong temani aku keluar." katanya gugup.

Naruto mengajak jalan-jalan. Ini lebih tidak biasa.

"Kau yakin?"

"Mn."

Mendengar jawaban seyakin itu, Minato mendadak ingin mengusilinya.

"Hm... mungkin aku tidak bisa. Jadwalku sepertinya penuh hingga akhir pekan—"

"Kumohon." Pinta Naruto. "Aku janji akan menyelesaikan semua tugasku sebelum kita berangkat."

Naruto tidak pernah terdengar sesungguh-sungguh ini.

Minato pun mengetuk-ketukkan telunjuknya ke pegangan kursi. Tanpa sadar. "Begitu."

"Mn."

"Baiklah," kata Minato pada akhirnya. "Tapi aku tidak janji. Tsunade mungkin akan kesulitan mengatur ulang jadwalku.'

" _Arigato_."

Minato hampir saja menutup teleponnya saat Naruto tiba-tiba memanggil dengan suara meninggi.

"Minato-kun!"

"Hm?"

Terdengar hempasan napas yang panjang dari seberang sana. Selanjutnya diikuti suara lirih.

" _Aitakata."_

Dan keheningan pun terjadi.

Satu detik.

Lima detik.

Sepuluh detik—

Minato tidak pernah mendengar kalimat itu sebelumnya—bahkan ketika ia terus-terusan menggoda Naruto selama ini.

"..."

"Y-Ya sudah," kata Naruto gugup. "A-Aku tunggu Minato-kun pulang." Imbuhnya sebelum menutup telepon.

Ponsel masih di sisi telinga Minato bahkan setelah suara nada telepon terputus terdengar.

.

.

.

Setelah menutup teleponnya, Naruto langsung membenturkan kening ke kedua lututnya sendiri. Ia menahan rasa ingin berteriak disana.

Astaga. Tadi itu sungguh-sungguh memalukan. Dan menguras mentalnya hingga habis. Bahkan kalau boleh diibaratkan, itu saja sudah menghutang-hutang.

"Dad..." gumam Naruto. Dan mengulanginya berkali-kali. "Dad... Dad..."

Ah...

Walaupun Naruto tidak pernah ingat sejak kapan hubungan anehnya dengan Minato terjadi, tapi ia benar-benar sadar bahwa itu tidak benar. Hingga saat ini.

Naruto pun tidak pernah benar-benar membalas apapun yang Minato lakukan padanya, sekeras apapun ayahnya itu berusaha.

Tentu, jika bukan karena kehadiran Sasuke yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kehidupannya, ia tidak akan mengambil langkah sejauh ini untuk membuat dirinya berada di zona _aman_.

Atau tidak bisa disebut seperti itu samasekali.

Apapun itu, Naruto yakin langkah ini lebih baik daripada _terperangkap_ oleh berbagai permainan Sasuke. Karena setidaknya ia tahu bahwa Minato hanya _menggunakannya_ beberapa kali, kemudian tetap membiarkannya menjalani kehidupannya sebagai mahasiswa, membiarkannya berteman, membiarkannya menekuni hobi memasak di organisasi bakti sosial kampus, dan bahkan selalu memberikan barang apapun yang ia minta—semahal dan sebanyak apapun itu—seandainya ia mau.

Naruto memang tidak menemukan sosok Minato yang dulu, tapi setidaknya pria itu masih memerankan dirinya sebagai ayah yang menuntun jalan hidup suksesnya, meskipun tidak sepenuhnya begitu.

Ya.

Pasti.

Naruto yakin ini adalah jalan _terbaik_ yang harus ia pilih.

.

.

.

"Tsunade, bisa atur ulang jadwalku untuk minggu ini?" tanya Minato saat di mobil.

Tsunade menatap kaca depan mobil demi mengawasi ekspresi macam apa yang ada di wajah Minato saat ini. "Apa kau sedang ada urusan penting?" tanyanya selidik.

Dan Minato, yang saat ini duduk santai di belakang hanya terlihat datar sambil terus menatap layar ponsel androidnya.

"Begitulah," katanya. "Anak kesayanganku mendadak ingin aku pulang secepatnya."

Di depan setir, Tsunade mendengus dalam seringaian malas. "Ho. Tumben sekali," katanya. "Bukannya biasanya dia selalu memilih menghindarimu?"

"Aku sendiri tak tahu juga kenapa," jawab Minato singkat. "Sepertinya dia sedang ketakutan."

"Haha," tawa Tsunade refleks. "Bukankah orang yang paling menakutkan baginya adalah kau?"

Mendengarnya, Minato justru tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin kau benar," katanya. "Tapi kupikir aku juga orang yang paling dia percayai saat ini. Jika tidak, mana mungkin dia memanggilku semendadak itu."

"Percaya diri sekali," cibir Tsunade. Manajer Minato yang satu itu adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang mengerti tentang hubungan rahasia Minato dengan Naruto, meskipun dia sendiri kadang belum bisa mempercayainya. "Baiklah. Akan kulakukan itu nanti. Tapi aku hanya bisa memberimu empat hari kali ini."

"Itu sudah cukup." kata Minato.

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong aku sedikit penasaran dengan pola hubunganmu dengan dia," kata Tsunade. "Kalian ini benar-benar pacaran seperti yang kubayangkan?"

Kali ini, giliran Minato yang melirik Tsunade lewat kaca depan. "Seperti apa maksudmu?"

Tsunade menghempas napas panjang. "Yah... seperti pasangan kekasih pada normalnya. Maksudku, kalian kencan, jalan-jalan, telfonan, dan—ehem—mungkin melakukan lebih banyak hal di malam hari?"

Minato terkekeh. "Kau terdengar seperti wartawan-wartawan itu, Tsunade."

"Ck, aku ini hanya penasaran." Decak Tsunade kesal.

"Yah... tidak seromantis yang kau katakan," kata Minato pada akhirnya. "Maksudku, haha... kencan dan telfonan? Kau tahu sendiri posisiku yang sekarang seperti apa, Tsunade." Lanjutnya sambil menutup sebelah wajah dengan telapak tangan.

"Ho... ya... ya... aku tahu." Kata Tsunade.

Minato memandang keluar jendela. "Tapi dia adalah yang terbaik," kata Minato tiba-tiba. "Jadi hubungan kami tetap panas meskipun berjalan seadanya."

"Uhuk!" sela Tsunade, terkejut. Setirnya bahkan sempat oleng selama beberapa detik. "P-Panas, katamu?"

"Panas yang kumaksud adalah menggairahkan," tegas Minato. Dan seringainya terlihat jelas di kaca depan mobil. "Aku ini orang yang jujur, kan?"

"Astaga..." desah Tsunade. "Kau benar-benar gila."

"Memang," kata Minato. Lalu kembali memandang keluar jendela. "Aku memang telah tergila-gila padanya."

 **To be Continued**

Setelah empat bulan, akhirnya saya muncul lagi dengan chapter baru. Maaf, lagi-lagi saya mengatakan hal ini. Daripada saya mengecewakan pembaca, sekarang saya beritahu sejujurnya. Bahwa karena suatu hal, saya tidak bisa memperhatikan fanfic ini se- _ontime_ author-author yang lain. Meskipun begitu, kelanjutan fanfic ini pasti saya usahakan hingga tamat.

Doakan saja, ya. Tapi, jika para pembaca tidak sabar menunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini, saya tidak masalah. Kalian bebas berhenti mengikuti fanfic ini dan mencari fanfic lain yang lebih seru dan _ontime_ update-annya.

Oh, ya... saya rasa kemarin ada seorang pembaca yang memberikan e-mail-nya kepada saya lewat review. Tapi saya rasa e-mail itu tidak terlihat, jadi jika ada yang ingin menghubungi saya... boleh lewat WA saya saja:

0857 – 0848 - 7454

Terima kasih atas pengertiannya.

 **Ren**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Pulang kuliah, Naruto menyeret tas Selempangnya mulai dari pintu masuk hingga ke kamar. Lelah luar dalam. Dan di kepalanya terus-menerus bergema kata-kata itu.

" _A-Aku ingin jalan-jalan bersamamu-ehem—kemana pun. Tolong temani aku keluar."_

" _Aitakata."_

Sampai di kamar, Naruto membanting dirinya ke kasur. Tengkurap tepat di di bantal dan menyembunyikan wajah meronanya di sana.

" _Apa sih yang tadi kupikirkan..."_ pikirnya dengan mata mulai terbuka perlahan-lahan. _"S-Sungguh memalukan."_

Dan kini dadanya malah berdebar-debar tak tentu arah.

 **DEG-DEG-DEG**

Naruto benar-benar tak bisa memperkirakan ekspresi seperti apa yang Minato pasang di wajahnya saat mendengar semua itu. Yang pasti semua itu sungguh tidak biasa.

Pandangan Naruto lalu terpaku ke satu-satunya figura mungil yang terpajang di atas nakasnya. Disana ada foto usang yang sudah samar-samar. Itu adalah Kushina yang sedang menggendongnya erat. Umurnya saat itu masih sekitar 3 atau 4 tahun.

Disana senyumnya masih begitu lebar dan wajahnya pun tidak menggunakan penyamaran apapun. Meskipun Minato tidak ikut berfoto, Naruto yakin saat itu kondisi keluarganya masih baik-baik saja.

Tapi ingatannya tentang Kushina saat ini telah memudar. Wajahnya pun tidak bisa terfotografi sempurna... persis seperti yang terlihat di foto itu.

Naruto pun meraih foto itu dan duduk. Jemarinya membelai wajah samar Kushina yang tersenyum, tapi hatinya tetap merasa dingin daripada rindu.

Ingatan yang ada tentang Kushina yang masih ada hanyalah saat wanita itu memarahinya yang terlalu sering minta dibuatkan ramen dan hari kepergiannya setelah bertengkar dengan Minato. Sisanya samasekali tidak ada. Mungkin karena mereka sudah terlalu lama terpisah selama ini. Jadi Naruto sudah lupa rasanya punya ibu dan semuanya kini terasa beku. Meskipun begitu, Naruto tidak berharap Minato berhenti mengurus biaya pengobatan Kushina yang saat ini masih terbaring koma dan disembunyikan entah dimana. Tentu saja, jika masih ada kesempatan melihat wanita itu hidup kembali dan sehat, Naruto akan memilihnya daripada kematian yang sia-sia dan tidak diusahakan.

Naruto yakin biaya pengobatan itu tidak murah dan prosedurnya yang dijalankan rahasia pun pasti tidak mudah. Karena itulah, ia merasa sangat berterima kasih kepada Minato yang masih mau menuruti keinginannya mengurus Kushina. Padahal ia tahu, sejak hari pertengkaran itu, Minato pantas mengabaikan Kushina begitu saja. Toh mereka tidak tidak lagi terikat pernikahan yang dulu pernah terjadi.

"Gomen, Dad." Gumam Naruto. Lalu mengembalikan figura itu di tempatnya semula.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan melihat sekitar kamarnya. Semuanya masih rapi, tapi sepertinya tetap harus dibersihkan lebih dari ini. Bagaimanapun juga ia baru saja merepotkan Minato lebih jauh. Padahal ayahnya itu masih berada di tengah-tengah pekerjaannya yang rumit, di negara lain, dan berurusan dengan berbagai pihak entertainment.

" _Hm... mungkin tidak bisa. Jadwalku sepertinya penuh hingga akhir pekan—"_

" _Kumohon. Aku janji akan menyelesaikan semua tugasku sebelum kita berangkat."_

" _Begitu."_

" _Mn."_

" _Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak janji. Tsunade mungkin akan kesulitan mengatur ulang jadwalku."_

Menyadari apa yang sudah ia lakukan, Naruto pun meremas pinggiran ranjang.

" _Jadi kau adalah anak kandung Minato yang itu,"_ kata Tsunade saat pertama kali mereka dipertemukan Minato. Bagaimanapun posisinya manajer dan harus bisa mengatur jadwal pekerjaan Minato sekaligus pertemuan mereka. Jadi harus tidak ada rahasia apapun.

" _Iya."_

Tatapan Tsunade saat itu datar. Tidak terlihat jijik atau bagaimana. Padahal dia sudah tahu pola hubungannya dengan Minato.

Naruto jadi tidak bisa memperkirakan apa yang sebenarnya di pikiran wanita itu.

" _Aku mengerti,"_ kata Tsunade setelahnya. _"Akan kuusahakan semuanya. Tapi kuberitahu satu hal, Naruto. Minato-sama memang ayahmu. Jadi, seharusnya kau berhak meminta apa saja padanya. Tapi sekarang kau tidak bisa begitu. Karena sekarang dia masuk di dunia hiburan internasional. Jadi dia sudah menjadi milik semua orang. Mengerti?"_

" _Umn."_

Naruto memang mengangguk saat itu, tapi rasanya ia belum benar-benar mengerti, sampai sekarang.

Jadi, tidak mungkin kan jika ia hanya membiarkan rumah ini tetap seperti biasanya.

Naruto tidak ingin Minato merasa kedatangannya nanti hanya dianggap permainan saja. Setidaknya kali ini.

"Huff..." desah Naruto. Lalu berdiri dan mulai membereskan semua kekacauan di dalam rumahnya.

Tentu saja stereo mulai hidup lagi. Menemaninya mulai dari kegiatan bersih-bersih, mengerjakan tugas, hingga memasak berbagai jenis makanan di dapur. Meskipun terkadang ia mengaduh saat luka di jemarinya mulai terbuka kembali.

"Ittai..."

Naruto pun berhenti memotong-motong sawi di atas telenan dan mencoba menekan sepercik darah yang mulai merembes keluar lagi dari plesternya.

"Aku pulang."

 **DEG**

Refleks, Naruto pun berbalik ke belakang saat mendengar suara itu.

"D-Dad?" katanya kaget. "M-Maksudku, Minato-kun..."

Naruto melihat Minato dari kepala hingga ujung kaki. Memastikan bahwa itu bukanlah halusinasinya. Ayahnya itu masih dalam penyamaran seperti biasanya. Dan ada koper kecil juga di belakangnya.

Tapi Minato justru mengambil tempat duduk di kursi makan dengan santainya. "Ternyata aku tidak disambut, ya..."

 **DEG**

"E-Eh? _Sonna koto,_ Minato-kun!" panik Naruto. Lalu segera meninggalkan konter dapurnya. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka Minato-kun sudah sampai disini secepat ini..."

 _Aku kan baru menelpon tadi siang pas kuliah..._

"Hmph..." seringai Minato. "Karena itulah, kadang-kadang kau harus mematikan stereo itu agar bisa mendengar suara langkah kakiku." katanya, lalu meremot stereo hingga musik dari sana berhenti terdengar.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. _"Gomen."_

Seperti tidak mendengar kata-kata Naruto, Minato justru melepaskan penyamaran dan setelan jaket musim dinginnya dan membahas topik lain. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau masak mewah hari ini?" tanyanya.

Naruto memandang meja makan yang mulai penuh oleh tatanan masakannya. "Anoo... tadi saat perayaan... aku baru mempelajari resep baru di klub bersama teman-teman. Kami dimintai bantuan mempersiapkan jamuan untuk perayaan kampus. Dan... aku pikir Minato-kun mau mencobanya—"

Sret!

"Eh?"

Minato meraih sebelah tangan Naruto dan menatap tajam jemarinya yang diplester.

"Apa ini?" katanya, lalu tatapannya beralih ke mata Naruto langsung. "Kau kurang hati-hati." Lanjutnya dengan suara naik.

 **DEG**

"A-Ano... ini... ini adalah luka lama kok. Aku—"

"Apapun itu, obati dan ganti plesternya." Tegas Minato. Lalu melepaskan lengan itu perlahan-lahan.

"Eh? T-Tapi plesternya baru kuganti tadi pagi—"

"Kau itu milikku," kata Minato.

"..."

Naruto pun terpaku.

"Dan aku tidak suka milikku punya luka seperti itu."

Setelah tersadar, Naruto pun mengangguk dan segera berbalik menuju ke kotak P3K di ruang tengah. "A-Aku akan segera menggantinya."

 **DEG-DEG-DEG**

Meskipun samar, jari-jari Naruto mendadak gemetaran saat itu.

" _K-Kenapa tiba-tiba Minato-kun seperti itu..."_

.

.

.

Saat Naruto kembali, Minato sudah tampak santai menikmati makan malamnya sambil menonton televisi di seberang mejanya.

Meskipun begitu, entah benar atau tidak, Naruto merasa Minato sempat melirik jemarinya lagi saat ia kembali meneruskan potongan sawi itu.

Hanya sekilas.

Seperti memastikan apakah benar-benar diganti atau tidak.

"Lain kali lebih hati-hati." Kata Minato setelahnya. "Dan bawa saja pakaian kotormu ke binatu sampai benar-benar sembuh. Jangan mencuci sendiri."

Naruto pun mengangguk. "Umn." Gumamnya, lalu segera mengalihkan topik. "Mn... Minato-kun suka masakannya?" tanyanya, padahal selama ini ia tidak pernah berani melakukannya.

"Aku tidak tahu cara menilai makanan," jawab Minato tanpa menoleh. Ayahnya itu justru sibuk memencet-mencet remot untuk memindah channel. "Tapi setidaknya perutku bisa menerimanya."

" _Yokatta_..." desah Naruto pelan. "Anoo... _gomennasai_."

"Hm?"

 **DEG**

Naruto kira yang barusan itu tidak bisa Minato dengar, tapi—

"Untuk apa?"

 _Ternyata kedengaran ya..._

"Anoo... Minato-kun pasti kerepotan karena aku," kata Naruto. "M-Maksudku, harus kesini saat masih bekerja."

"Bagus begitu."

"Eh?"

Naruto lagi-lagi berhenti memotong-motong sawi.

"Teruslah merasa bersalah padaku sampai kau merasa tidak bisa melakukan apapun," kata Minato. "Aku menyukainya."

 **DEG**

"Uff..." Naruto tanpa sadar sudah menempelkan tangannya ke bibir. Menutupi rona merahnya yang juga mendadak muncul di pipi.

 _A-Ada apa sebenarnya..._

"Umn, apa Tsunade-san marah?" tanya Naruto. Mencoba membuat suasana disana tetap tidak tegang.

"Tidak juga."

Naruto memasukkan sawinya ke dalam panci dan mengaduknya.

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia sedikit cerewet." Kata Minato. Padahal Naruto kira ayahnya itu tidak akan bicara lagi sebelum ia bertanya. Naruto pun melirik diam-diam ke belakang. "Kau tahu? Sebelum aku kesini dia sempat menanyaiku seperti wartawan. Tentang hubunganku denganmu dan ajakanmu keluar-"

"Uhuk!"

Naruto refleks menjauhkan membuang wajahnya ke samping saat terbatuk kecil. Bumbu-bumbu sup yang baru saja ia coba sekarang terasa berhenti di kerongkongannya.

"Dan akhirnya aku malah diceramahi," kata Minato. "Katanya memang akan lebih baik kalau sesekali aku membawamu keluar atau telfonan daripada sekedar menyentuhmu di ranjang."

 **DEG-DEG-DEG**

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Naruto pun mematikan kompor dan berbalik meskipun rasanya memalukan sekali. " _Wakaranai,"_ katanya pelan. "M-Maksudku, sepertinya itu hanya akan membuat Minato-kun semakin kerepotan. Anoo... aku... aku baik-baik saja jika seperti biasanya."

Minato meletakkan sendoknya. "Aku tahu kau akan menjawab seperti itu." Katanya, lalu tiba-tiba berdiri dan membawa peralatan makannya menuju ke wastafel. "Tapi menurutku Tsunade lebih benar kali ini."

Melihatnya, Naruto pun refleks mengejar Minato dan berusaha menghentikannya. " _Matte_! M-Minato-kun, jangan dicuci sendiri!"

"Biar aku saja," kata Minato. Dan saat itu dia sudah meremas busa cucian piring dengan keran wastafel mengucur perlahan.

"Tapi—"

"Kalau kau ingin membantuku, ini..." Minato meletakkan sendok basah yang baru saja ia bilasi di tangan Naruto. "Lap sampai kering dan letakkan di tempatnya lagi. Mengerti?"

Naruto memandangi sendok itu, kemudian ke tangan Minato yang sudah berlumuran busa.

Tangan itu bahkan terlihat sangat lembut dan masih seputih porselen saat membuat gerakan memutar di badan piring.

Bukannya berlebihan atau bagaimana, tapi memang sejak Minato meraih puncak karirnya di Hollywood, ayahnya itu nyaris tidak pernah menyentuh hal-hal kotor seperti ini kecuali untuk keperluan akting.

Sedikit banyak Naruto jadi merasa bersalah karenanya.

"Umn."

Setelah mematikan wastafel, Minato mendadak mendesah keras sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kau tahu, pekerjaanku yang sekarang membuat tubuhku sering dimanja akhir-akhir ini," kata Minato. "Padahal dulu aku hanya tukang antar susu perah yang setiap harinya selalu ingin pulang cepat demi makan martabak telur bersamamu."

 **DEG**

Gerakan mengelap Naruto jadi melambat saat mendengar hal itu.

Tentu saja Naruto mengingatnya. Sangat jelas, malah. Tentang hari-hari yang ia lewati bersama Minato sejak Kushina pergi.

Tes...

Tes... tes... tes...

Dan air matanya mendadak jatuh tanpa sadar.

Minato jadi terpana dalam sejenak. "Hei... hei... apa kau sedang merindukan Mom-mu?" tanyanya. "Apa karena itu kau menyuruhku pulang tiba-tiba?"

Naruto segera mengusap matanya dengan lengan dan menggeleng. " _Nandemonai,"_ katanya pelan. Lalu tersenyum tipis saat menaruh piring kering itu di tempatnya. "Oh, ya... Minato-kun pasti lelah setelah perjalanan jauh ke sini. K-Kalau begitu aku siapkan dulu kamar mandinya."

Dan Minato tetap berdiri disana dengan wajah datar, tapi tatapannya terlihat bingung.

Sementara itu, Naruto masih saja tersenyum saat memutar tombol air panas di sebelah _bath_ - _up_.

 _Dad rasanya kembali seperti dulu lagi malam ini..._

 _Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi Arigato, Kami-sama. Karena aku jadi merasa aman dari Sasuke-nii lebih daripada yang kuperkirakan._

.

.

.

Seperti biasanya, saat Minato mandi, Naruto langsung menyeret koper Minato masuk ke kamar beserta atribut-atribut yang sudah tersampir di punggung kursi makan. Ia membuka kotak itu dan mengembangkan mengeluarkan semua isianya untuk ditata. Dan Naruto tersenyum tipis saat menemukan katalog tentang universitas yang ada di Amerika di dalam sana. Letaknya di bawah baju ganti, paspor, dan ponsel Minato.

Ternyata Minato tidak lupa. Syukurlah.

Naruto pun mengambil katalog itu dan membuka halaman per halaman. Di sana ia menemukan universitas Roachester College yang menjadi tempat Deidara dan Sasuke kuliah. Tapi bukan itu yang ia tuju. Melainkan UCLA atau University of California yang letaknya di Los Angeles.

Begitu melihat gedungnya yang berbentuk megah seperti benteng perang dua pancang, Naruto pun langsung membelai foto ilustrasi yang ada disana. Sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau Minato sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan handuk mungil di pinggang dan kepalanya.

"Kau ingin masuk ke sana?" tanya Minato. Membuat Naruto refleks tersentak kaget.

"Eh—A-Anoo... tidak!" katanya gugup. "A-Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat..."

Minato hanya mendengus santai dan berganti pakaian di depan lemarinya. "Kalau iya, maka berusahalah. Selama bisa lulus SI disini dengan nilai baik, kau bisa saja mewujudkannya."

Naruto segera meletakkan katalog itu dan membawa tumpukan pakaian Minato ke lemari. Mereka berdiri bersisian dan Naruto mulai menatanya satu pe satu.

"Aku punya 4 hari disini," kata Minato sambil memakai sebuah sweater hangat warna abu-abu. "Jadi, pikirkanlah baik-baik apa yang ingin kau lakukan selama aku belum kembali."

"Iya."

Minato melirik sekilas. "Atau aku salah dengar tentang kau ingin pergi denganku kemarin?"

"T-Tidak kok," kata Naruto. Ia mendongak ke arah Minato dan mengutarakan pikirannya. "Aku memang ingin pergi..."

Minato meninggalkan Naruto dan memilih berbaring di ranjangnya. "Kalau sudah tahu mau kemana bilang saja."

"Umn."

"Dan kalau sudah selesai menatanya bisa lebih langsung kesini?"

Setelah mendengar itu, Naruto pun sengaja berlama-lama menata baju. Meskipun sudah terbiasa, entah kenapa ia tetap bingung saat menghadapinya seperti sekarang. Tahu-tahu Minato sudah memejamkan matanya dengan hembusan nafas tenang saat ia berbalik.

Bukannya tenang, Naruto justru semakin merasa bersalah saat itu.

Tentu saja. Kenapa ia bisa berpikir Minato akan _menggunakan_ -nya lagi malam ini? Padahal ayahnya itu baru saja melakukan perjalanan panjang. Ahh... sejak kapan ia jadi selalu berpikir buruk seperti ini?

"Minato-kun..." panggil Naruto. Tapi tak ada sahutan.

Naruto pun menghela napas panjang dan memilih berbaring saja. Tepat di sisi Minato dan menghadapnya.

Naruto memang sering kacau saat di depan Minato, tapi tidak saat pria itu sudah tertidur. Menurutnya, raut wajah tampan itu tampak polos seperti bayi, tapi juga memesona di saat yang sama.

Diam-diam telunjuk Naruto menyentuh tulang hidung Minato. Dan menitinya turun seolah itu adalah selai kue yang ingin ia coba.

Naruto merona. Tipis sekali.

Sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan ketenangan seperti ini saat di depan Minato.

Lihat itu.

Wajah Minato bahkan tampak lebih muda dari yang diperkirakan siapapun. Jika saja Naruto tidak tahu status mereka, ia pasti salah mengira Minato baru 7 atau 8 tahun di atasnya.

"Senang dengan wajahku, Nak?"

 **DEG**

"Eh?!"

Minato membuka matanya perlahan. Dia meraih tangan Naruto dan meremasnya pelan di depan hidung. Lalu menghirup aromanya.

"Akan lebih baik jika seperti ini."

Bola mata Naruto berputar gelisah.

"A-Anoo... maaf mengganggumu, Minato-kun," kata Naruto, sambil melirik cincin putih yang melingkar di jari manis Minato. Sekilas. _Ternyata Dad selalu menggunakannya, ya. Seperti Mikoto-basan._ "Padahal Minato-kun sedang lelah." _Ah... tentu saja. Aku ini kenapa, sih..._

"Tidak kumaafkan," kata Minato. Lalu mendadak terjaga lagi dan kemudian menindihnya. "Katakan lagi bahwa kau merindukanku. Seperti tadi siang."

 **DEG**

Naruto menatap Minato segan. "Umn... _aitakata, Minato-kun."_ Katanya, lalu melengos malu tanpa sadar.

Minato mendekat dan Naruto terpejam.

Minato mengecup dan Naruto meremas bahu pria itu. Erat.

"Katakan padaku," kata Minato. "Kenapa kau mendadak bertingkah menggemaskan hari ini?"

Naruto menutup matanya dengan lengan. "Ti-Tidak tahu," Gumamnya pelan. "M-Minato-kun jangan melihatku seperti itu..."

Mendadak telinga Naruto terasa geli, hangat, dan panas oleh hembusan nafas Minato. "Apa kau sudah menemukan kaus kakinya di koperku?" bisiknya rendah.

Sekejap, rona di pipi Naruto pun menyebar di seluruh wajah. "Umh... b-belum," kata Naruto. Bahkan melupakannya samasekali.

Minato menyingkirkan lengan itu dn menahannya di atas kepala Naruto. "Belum?"

"Tadi... aku tidak menemukannya dimana pun. Mn, memangnya Minato-kun menaruhnya dimana?" tanyanya. "M-Maksudku, kalau di saku koper, sepertinya sudah kulihat, tapi—"

Minato mengecup bibirnya lagi. Membuat kata-kata Naruto berhenti. "Seharian ini melelahkan sekali, kau tahu?" kata Minato retoris. "Dan kau malah berlaku kejam padaku."

"Eh?"

"Memanggilku di tengah kerjaan, membuatku penasaran, membuatku kelelahan," kata Minato. "Dan masih banyak yang lain."

Detik berikutnya, Naruto merasa jemari Minato merayap di bawah sweater merahnya. Membelai otot-otot samar di perutnya dengan bujari, memutar ke belakang, dan kemudian menyusupkan jari tengahnya di antara celah celana dalamnya.

"Ugh..." lenguh Naruto. Remasannya menguat. " _Gomennasai. Hontou."_

"Sungguh, katamu?" kata Minato. Sembari meremas di dalam sana. "Kalau begitu tunjukkan penyesalanmu."

Naruto justru terlihat tidak mendengarkan. Nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan dan dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Minato, terlalu takut melawan. Bahkan dengan kata-kata sekalipun.

" _W-Wakaranai,"_ kata Naruto, kesulitan. Sebab jari tengah Minato mulai menelusup ke dalam di bawah sana. "Hhhh... hhh..."

Sweater Naruto naik ke atas, mengikuti gerakan tangan kanan Minato di sepanjang tonjolan tulang rusuknya. Dan saat Minato mulai mengecupi lehernya, dia mencakar bahu pria itu tanpa sadar.

"Ahh... Minato-kun..." desah Naruto. Ujung-Ujung kukunya kini menjadi sedikit panas setelah menggali di sepanjang fabrik sweater Minato. "Umh..."

"Jadi, tidak menunjukkan penyesalan, ya," kata Minato. Terdengar seolah benar-benar kecewa. "Tapi memang sepertinya—"

 **DEG**

Minato mendadak berhenti mengecup saat mata birunya melihat beberapa bekas gigitan baru di sekitar tulang selangka Naruto. Warnanya masih merah dan lukanya masih basah. Tapi yang terpenting, ia merasa tidak pernah membuat semua itu disana. Kalau pun iya, itu sudah lumayan lama dan seharusnya malam ini sudah menghilang.

Minato mendongak dan menatap ekspresi wajah Naruto yang masih terlihat _menggairahkan,_ seperti biasanya. Akan tetapi, tanda-tanda ini...

"...kau tidak butuh toleransi ku." Lanjut Minato. Tanpa sadar ia melepaskan Naruto dan kemudian duduk. Membiarkan anak kesayangannya itu tersengal-sengal disana dengan posisi seperti itu.

Mata Naruto yang berair menatapnya gelisah. "Minato-kun... _moichido, gomennasai."_ Gumamnya takut. "Apa Minato-kun marah..."

Jemari Naruto yang berada di atas bantal terlihat meremas udara. Kebingungan. Sampai Minato meniti setiap jengkal pemandangan tubuhnya dengan mata. "Siapa nama kekasihmu?" tanyanya dengan aura menggelap. Sebab disana ternyata ada lebih banyak tanda merah yang tersembunyi. Lebih daripada perkiraannya.

"K-Kekasih... a-apa?"

 **DEG**

" _Namaku Sasuke. Dan tentu saja, aku kekasihmu. Kita baru saja berciuman, kan? Apa kau akan berciuman dengan seseorang yang bukan kekasihmu?"_

 **DEG-DEG-DEG**

Refleks, Naruto pun berusaha bangun dan menjelaskan.

"D-Dia bukan kekasihku, Dad!" katanya dengan suara meninggi.

" _Lalu siapa kekasihmu? Ayahmu?"_

 **DEG**

Minato tetap diam saat Naruto mendekat padanya dan meremas sweater depannya dengan kedua tangan.

"Ini... kecelakaan," gumam Naruto dengan jemari gemetaran. Tentu saja ia benar-benar takut. Sebab ia tahu seperti apa Minato saat marah. "Tapi, dia bukan kekasihku..."

Minato melepaskan tangannya dan menepuk pucuk kepalanya. "Baguslah," katanya. Benar-benar mengejutkan Naruto. "Jika memang tidak, maka menjauhkan darinya mulai sekarang. Mengerti?"

 _Dad tidak marah?_

Naruto mendongak dan bermaksud menatap mata biru itu. Memastikan.

Tapi setelah itu ia menyesal.

"Umn."

Karena meskipun ia mengangguk patuh. Tatapan Minato saat itu benar-benar berbeda daripada biasanya. Dan hanya tiga kali terlihat selama ini.

Pertama saat Minato baru saja kehilangan Kushina.

Kedua saat pertama kali ia menolak sentuhan pria itu.

Dan ketiga, malam ini.

Tepat di depan matanya.

Minato tampak begitu kosong, meskipun hanya bertahan beberapa detik.

Minato tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, kau istirahat saja malam ini," kata Minato tiba-tiba. "Sementara aku akan keluar sebentar..."

Dan Minato langsung turun dari ranjang setelah meninggalkan sebuah kecupan yang dalam di keningnya.

Naruto terpaku di atas ranjang.

Bukannya senang tidak dimarahi, saat ini hatinya justru seperti dilubangi oleh sebuah pisau yang sangat besar.

Tahu-tahu Minato sudah keluar dari kamar saat Naruto tersadar. Padahal sepertinya Minato baru saja memakai jaket dan syal musim dinginnya dari entryway.

 **Brak**!

 _Oh Kami-sama..._

Naruto pun segera berlari keluar dan menyusul Minato. Lupa penampilan.

"Dad!" teriak Naruto dengan langkah kaki menggebu-gebu di tangga kayu.

Naruto membiarkan sweaternya melorot sendiri dan bahkan restleting celananya yang agak turun pun belum dibenahi.

Lupa diri.

 _Tidak boleh..._

 _Jangan sampai Minato mendiamkanku seperti ini..._

" _Chotto matte kudasai, Dad!"_ teriak Naruto di depan rumah. Nafasnya berpengalaman dan dadanya naik turun tak beraturan. "Hhh... hh... m-maksudku, Minato-kun..." gumam Naruto dengan suara sepelan angin.

Minato berbalik dan menatapnya dari kejauhan. Ayahnya itu berhenti berjalan di bawah sebuah pohon oak yang basah dan terus meneteskan air sisa-sisa gerimis.

Bukannya senang dikejar, Minato justru terlihat marah saat ia mendekat lagi.

"Hei... hei... kalau keluar ambil dulu jaketmu, Nak." katanya. "Disini dingin..."

Naruto tetap mendekat dan baru berhenti tepat di depan Minato. "Minato-kun mau kemana... hh... hh... " Gumamnya sambil mendongak. Menatap Minato lurus-lurus. "Kenapa tiba-tiba -umn—sendirian..."

Bukannya menjawab, Minato justru mendecih. "Ck. Merepotkan saja," katanya kesal, lalu melepaskan syalnya dan memasangnya di leher Naruto. "Sudah kubilang kalau keluar ambil dulu jaketmu, Nak."

Di balik syal tebal yang menutupi separuh wajahnya, Naruto pun merona tipis. Meskipun begitu, bola matanya tampak menelusur sekitar. Memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat wajah aktor Minato.

Dan untunglah, sekitar tempat itu sepi Karena baru saja berhenti gerimis sejak tadi siang.

"Aku ikut," kata Naruto. _Jangan sampai Dad pergi begitu saja. Terutama setelah yang tadi. Tidak akan kubiarkan..._ "K-Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar. Aku mau ambil jaket!" jerit Naruto. Dan langsung masuk rumah tanpa menunggu jawaban Minato.

Di dalam rumah, Naruto langsung menyambar jaket dan syal seadanya untuk mempersingkat waktu. Dia bahkan membetulkan jaketnya sambil berlari keluar agar memastikan Minato tidak pergi.

Dan Minato benar-benar tidak pergi. Ayahnya itu justru sedang memandang langit dengan jari terulur ke atas. Meraih beberapa pucuk daun oak dan membiarkan sisa-sisa gerimis basah mengalir turun di telapak tangannya.

"Ini untuk Minato-kun..." kata Naruto, sambil mengulurkan syal yang ia bawa. "Sebagai ganti yang tadi. Umn, Minato-kun harus pakai syal juga..." _jangan sampai orang-orang di luar tahu wajah Minato-kun..._

Minato menoleh dan memandangi tangannya.

Naruto jadi keki sendiri. _Benarkah Dad tidak marah?_

Srut!

Tahu-tahu syal itu sudah lolos dari tangannya dan Minato langsung berbalik setelah memakainya. "Kalau ikut, ayo jalan."

"Eh—i-iya!"

Naruto pun segera berlari menyusul. Dia berjalan tepat di sisi Minato dan memandang jari manisnya diam-diam.

 _Apa karena itu, Dad tidak mudah marah lagi._

Naruto tersenyum lemah di dalam syalnya.

 _Tentu saja. Bagaimana pun kan Dad akan menikah..._

Sadar-sadar Minato sudah berbelok ke arah minimarket 24 jam yang sedang sepi. Naruto pun mengikutinya.

 **Klinting**...

Dan Minato mengambil sebungkus rokok di dalam sana.

Naruto mengawasi wajah Minato dari samping.

 _Dad merokok lagi..._

 _Sudah lama sekali..._

 **DEG**

Naruto mengepalkan tangan tanpa sadar.

 _A-Apa karena yang tadi..._

Tentu saja. Bagaimana pun juga Minato adalah seorang aktor. Internasional pula. Jadi, pasti senyuman yang tadi itu...

"A-Anoo..."

Naruto segera mengambil sebuah kotak teh saat melihat Minato hampir meraih sekaleng bir dari rak.

"Minato-kun, boleh aku membeli ini?" **DEG-DEG-DEG** "Mn... d-diluar dingin sekali, jadi aku ingin membuat teh hangat. Minato-kun juga mau minum ini, kan?"

Meskipun hanya diam, tapi Minato mengangguk pelan saat itu.

" _Arigatou."_

Diam-diam Naruto merasa lega saat Minato tidak jadi mengambil kaleng bir itu. Bahkan malah mengulurkan sebuah keranjang kecil padanya. "Ambil saja jika ada yang lain."

"Umn."

Naruto pun segera menerimanya dan berkeliling mencari barang yang lain. Bukannya mau apa, tapi lebih kepada agar Minato tidak apa-apa dengan situasi saat ini.

Sesekali Naruto melirik Minato. Memastikan ayahnya itu tidak mengambil barang-barang adiktif lagi. Dan memang tidak.

 _Syukurlah..._

.

.

.

Lilin berwarna merah itu bersinar redup. Kilaunya bergoyang perlahan saat angin dari jendela berhembus meniupnya.

Sasuke menghalanginya dengan telapak tangan agar tak padam. "Tou-san, bangunlah..." gumamnya pelan. Dari lilin itu, kedua matanya beralih menatap Fugaku yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjangnya.

Mata pria berusia 61 tahun itu masih terpejam, hingga hari ini.

"Aku datang lagi malam ini," kata Sasuke. "Jadi, _happy birthday..."_

Sasuke duduk di sisi Fugaku.

Kedua mata hitamnya mungkin bisa berubah-ubah. Jahat di depan orang yang dibenci dan berkilau palsu di depan para penggemarnya. Namun di depan Fugaku, mata itu terlihat redup.

Lilin yang dia bawa bahkan lebih bersinar daripada matanya.

"Hari ini di tanganku hanya ada lilin dan yang kecil, Tou-san," kata Sasuke lagi. Perlahan, jemarinya meraih surai hitam Fugaku dan membelainya. "tapi lain kali aku pasti membawakanmu penderitaan si Brengsek itu. Tunggu saja..."

 _Jadi bangunlah..._

 _Kembalilah padaku..._

Detik berikutnya, lilin itu padam oleh sebuah tiupan pelan dari mulut Sasuke.

 _Aku harap kau segera bisa melihat dunia ini lagi..._

.

.

.

Sebelumnya, Minato tidak pernah melihat Naruto berbelanja secara langsung meskipun ia tahu hobi anak itu memasak. Tapi malam ini, setiap gerak-gerik anak itu benar-benar mengingatkannya kepada Kushina. Terutama cara ia memilih barang, membolak-baliknya, melihat komposisinya, harganya, kualitasnya, semuanya. Sebelum kemudian masuk ke dalam keranjang.

" _Kau tahu, Minato-kun. Seandainya Naruto kita sudah lahir, dia pasti ikutan suka saat melihat semua barang di pasar ini."_

" _Berhentilah mengkhayal, Kushina."_

" _Aku yakin dia suka..."_

" _Tunggu, siapa itu Naruto?"_

" _Ha? Tentu saja nama anak kita."_

" _Apa?"_

" _Aku sudah memilihnya karena itu nama pahlawan dalam novel favoritku. Haha."_

" _Bagaimana kau tahu kalau dia laki-laki? Dia saja belum besar di dalam sana..."_

" _Ssst... lupakan saja. Yang penting, lihat ini. Kaus kakinya lucu ya, Minato-kun? Pasti cocok sekali buat Naruto."_

" _Ck. Terserah saja."_

" _Baiklah, aku bel—"_

" _Tunggu. Kembalikan itu sekarang."_

" _Eh? Kenapa?"_

" _Lihat. Harganya."_

" _Oh Kami-sama... jangan pelit-pelit Minato-kun. Ini kan buat Naruto kita..."_

" _Kembalikan saja."_

" _Tapi kan—"_

" _Kita masih harus menabung untuk membayar rumah sewa bulan depan dan proses kelahirannya. Ingat?"_

" _Yahh..."_

Benar-benar berisik.

Dunianya saat itu benar-benar berisik dengan ocehan Kushina. Tapi, sepertinya itu lebih baik daripada sekedar memandanginya seperti Naruto yang sekarang.

Tunggu.

Naruto benar-benar sedang memandangi sebuah etalase saat ini.

Minato ikut memandang etalase berstiker besar warna biru itu. Di dalamnya ada tiga tingkat kaca dan semuanya terisi penuh oleh boneka _action figure_ film-film heroik Disney.

Spiderman, Batman, Ironman, Hulk, Captain Amerika, dan masih banyak lagi.

Naruto bahkan mengulurkan jari telunjuknya untuk membelai kaca itu. Terutama saat di depan hidung Captain Amerika bernama Steve.

"Kau memandanginya."

 **DEG**

"Eh? Ti-Tidak!" kata Naruto kaget. Lantas menjauhkan tangannya dari etalase itu sesegera mungkin.

Minato mendekat dan berdiri di sisi anak itu. "Kau menginginkannya, bukan?"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. "Umn... dulu aku pernah ingin punya satu. Tapi... tapi kan sekarang aku sudah delapan belas ta—"

"Tuan," kata Minato. Dia berbicara kepada seorang pegawai minimarket yang kebetulan sedang menata barang di rak. "Bisa bantu aku sebentar?"

"Tentu saja, Tuan," kata pegawai itu. "Anda butuh sesuatu?"

"Ya. Tolong bungkus semua _action figure_ yang ada di etalase ini," kata Minato, sambil mengulurkan kartu kreditnya.

 **DEG**

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

Dan yang kaget bukan hanya Naruto, tapi juga pegawai itu.

"S-Semuanya, Tuan?" tanya pegawai itu memastikan.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"B-Bukan begitu. Tapi saya pikir, semuanya itu..." kata-kata pegawai itu berhenti saat melihat ke kartu kredit yang ada di depan matanya. Warnanya silver palladium dan rasanya baru kali ini ia melihatnya langsung selama bekerja di minimarket.

Minato lalu tersenyum tipis. Meskipun separuh wajahnya tertutup syal. "Ini untuk anak kesayanganku..."

Mendengarnya, Naruto lalu memandang wajah Minato lebih jeli.

 _Dad sudah berubah lagi..._

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Benar-benar ingat kalau Minato adalah seorang aktor yang terbiasa memainkan ekspresi.

 _Sebenarnya 'wajah' asli Dad itu seperti apa..._

"A-Anu... b-baiklah..." kata pegawai minimarket itu. "Karena banyak sekali, sebaiknya saya letakkan semuanya di kardus dan-umn—apa Anda mau saya carikan jasa paketan juga Tuan?"

"Tentu," kata Minato. "Itu akan sangat membantu. Jadi, terima kasih."

"Ahaha... iya..." kata pegawai itu. "Lewat sini, Tuan... saya butuh tanda tangan Anda untuk beberapa transaksi."

"Ya."

Saat Minato akan berjalan mengikuti pegawai itu, Naruto segera meraih sebelah tangannya sebelum pergi.

"Minato-kun..." kata Naruto gelisah. "A-Anoo... tadi itu... anoo... s-semuanya itu

.."

Minato memeluk pucuk kepalanya seperti kucing. "Maaf dulu aku masih miskin," katanya. Membuat Naruto terpaku. "Jadi baru kuberikan sekarang."

 **DEG**

"Tuan." panggil pegawai itu lagi. Membuat Naruto refleks melepaskan tangan Minato sebelum dia melihat.

"Ya aku datang..."

Naruto meremas tangannya sendiri di sisi tubuhnya.

 _Kenapa tidak marah saja..._

 _Kenapa malah melakukan ini padaku..._

 _To be Continued..._

Naruto adalah tokoh protagonis. Tapi, antara Sasuke atau Minato. Saya rasa dua-duanya adalah antagonis. Terlepas dari sudut pandangan apapun.

Sebab dua-duanya ingin menguasai Naruto meskipun ada perasaan di dalam permainan mereka.

Tentu saja mereka punya alasan.

Apakah chapter ini bisa kalian review? Karena entah kenapa saya merasa gaya menulis saya selalu saja berubah

Dan terimakasih atas semua dukungan di chapter sebelumnya. Baik itu follow, favorit, atau review.

 **Ren (yang newbie dan masih selalu belajar)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Memangnya Seseorang Bisa Tahu...**

Seusai melakukan transaksi, Naruto dan Minato berjalan berdampingan di atas trotoar.

Naruto berkata pelan. " _Arigatou,"_ katanya. "Padahal tadi aku sudah berusaha mengambil barang yang perlu saja."

Minato justru mendengus tersenyum. "Hmph... lain kali katakan saja kalau kau menginginkan sesuatu," katanya. "Memangnya kau pikir untuk siapa aku bekerja keras di luar sana?"

 **DEG-DEG-DEG**

"Umn."

Dan mereka saling bertatapan saat itu.

Naruto tahu mata Minato begitu indah dan dikagumi jutaan idolanya di luar sana. Mata itu menurun padanya, tapi mungkin karena ia terlalu sering menggunakan kontak lensa warna hitam, jadi... sepertinya ia hanya bisa menemukan keindahan itu disana.

"Aku ingin lihat laut..." kata Naruto tanpa sadar. Lalu memutus kontak mata. "K-Kalau boleh."

 _Laut itu... pasti biru seperti mata Dad, kan?_

Terdengar hempasan nafas Minato setelah itu. "Ho... laut," gumamnya. "Itu tempat terbuka dengan banyak orang, ya..."

 **DEG**

Mendengar itu, suara Naruto refleks naik beberapa oktaf. "Eh?! T-Tapi kalau Minato-kun tidak bisa membawaku ke laut juga tidak apa-apa kok," katanya segera. "M-Mungkin ke akuarium saja lebih baik..."

 _Ah..._

 _Hampir saja..._

 _Kenapa aku melupakannya..._

"Soalnya menyamar di tempat ramai itu pasti sulit sekali..." imbuh Naruto dengan suara sepelan angin.

"Tidak masalah..."

Naruto menoleh. "Eh?"

Minato menyalakan rokoknya dan menghembuskan asapnya ke udara.

"Kau akan segera melihat laut."

"A-Anoo... t-tapi, kan—"

"Karena aku tidak tahu kapan lagi bisa melihatmu merengek seperti ini."

Naruto pun sengaja menaikkan syalnya agar rona tipisnya tidak kelihatan.

"Sebenarnya ibumu juga suka laut," kata Minato tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

Minato terbatuk-batuk. Akan tetapi, pria itu tetap menghisap asap tembakaunya kembali. Membuat dada Naruto terasa ditusuk lagi. Entah kenapa.

"Dia bahkan tidak meminta apapun padaku saat pernikahan," lanjut Minato. "Asal aku membawanya ke laut setelahnya..."

"Aku... baru tahu."

 _Dad mau bercerita... hal seperti ini..._

"Aku juga baru tahu hari itu," kata Minato. "Padahal aku sudah berteman dengannya sejak kecil."

"Eh?"

Minati menyeringai. "Apa Aku baru bercerita tentang itu sekarang?"

 _Ya..._

 _Ya..._

 _Aku bahkan nyaris tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Dad..._

"Umn."

Minato membuang puntung rokoknya yang masih separuh dan malah menyalakan sebatang lagi yang baru.

Naruto meremas jaketnya sendiri saat melihat korek api itu dinyalakan di depan bibir Minato.

 _Seharusnya Dad mengatakannya saja..._

 _Kalau marah padaku..._

 _Seharusnya bilang saja..._

 _Seperti biasanya..._

"Kami seumuran dan menikah saat masih seusiamu," kata Minato. "Ah, tidak. Mungkin masih lebih muda lagi..."

"A-Apa... Mom saat itu sangat cantik?"

 **DEG**

Tiba-tiba Minato menatapnya dari ekor matanya. Lama sekali. Seolah-olah—

" _Gomen,_ aku—"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Minato. Membuat Naruto kaget, tapi tidak bisa berkata-kata. "Aku tidak bisa menilainya."

"Tidak... bisa..."

"Mungkin karena aku sudah terbiasa melihatnya sejak kecil," kata Minato. Lalu terkekeh. "Tapi itulah yang dikatakan orang-orang."

Naruto pun berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri. "Aku tidak tahu kalau ada seseorang yang mencintai tanpa bisa menilai hal itu..."

"Haha... aku tidak pernah mencintai Mom-mu," kata Minato. Membuat jantung Naruto hampir berhenti berdetak sangking kagetnya.

 _D-Dad mendengarnya?!_

Tatapan Minato meredup saat memandang jalan raya yang basah. Memantulkan bayangan lampu-lampu trotoar.

"Dan tidak pernah juga sebaliknya."

"T-Tidak pernah juga sebaliknya..."

 **DEG-DEG-DEG**

Minato tersenyum hingga kedua sudut bibirnya mencapai titik kurva terjauh rahangnya. "Situasi saat itu benar-benar buruk dan membayar sewa satu rumah dengan isi dua orang akan lebih mudah daripada sendirian. Apalagi untuk untuk anak-anak yang berasal dari panti asuhan seperti kami," kata Minato dengan nada merendah. "Jadi kami menikah karena ingin bertahan hidup bersama-sama. Itulah yang kami pikirkan," Minato menoleh ke wajah Naruto. "Apa itu masuk akal juga buatmu?"

Naruto justru membuang muka. " _W-Wakaranai..."_ lalu mendadak berhenti berjalan.

Membuat Minato mendahuluinya beberapa langkah sampai pria itu ikutan berhenti berjalan.

Minato berbalik dan –secara menakjubkan—masih bisa menampakkan wajah datarnya saat melihat bahunya mulai gemetaran karena menahan diri.

"Apa... Minato-kun akan terus menggunakan pernikahan untuk bertahan hidup?" tanyanya.

Membuat Minato diam saja. Tak menjawab apapun selama beberapa detik berikutnya.

 _Gomen, Dad._

 _Aku ingin menghentikannya, tapi kali ini tidak bisa..._

"M-Maksudku, yah... aku... aku mengerti, Minato-kun pasti punya alasan," kata Naruto. "Dulu Minato-kun melakukannya dengan Mom dan sekarang... dengan Mikoto-basan," Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya saat sengaja menaikkan suaranya yang mulai goyang. "S-Seharusnya Minato-kun berhak bahagia!"

 **DEG**

Dan Naruto tersengal-sengal setelahnya. Bola matanya berair dan air matanya hampir jatuh.

Mendengar kata-katanya, Minato memang sempat terperangah, tapi hanya selama beberapa detik.

Setelah itu, Minato justru tersenyum tipis. "Bicara apa kau ini," kata Minato dengan santainya. Membuat Naruto merasa lebih kacau daripada sebelumnya. "Menurutku hidupku yang sekarang itu sudah bahagia. Seperti ending di film-film yang aku perankan, Nak."

Minato mendekat dan Naruto mundur beberapa langkah.

"Bagaimana bisa..."

Minato berhenti mendekat dan Naruto mulai mengucek-ucek matanya yang berlensa dengan punggung tangan.

 _Bagaimana bisa ini bisa disebut ending yang bahagia saat masih ada Sasuke-nii... yang ingin merusak jalan ceritanya..._

"Hei, Naruto—"

"A-Aku tidak bisa melihat Minato-kun punya _ending_ sedih. Hiks... hiks..."

Minato pun berjalan mendekat lagi dan menggerutu pelan. "Kau ini kenapa lagi..."

Saat Naruto merasakan kehadiran Minato di depannya, ia mendongak perlahan. "Bagaimana bisa Minato-kun menganggap sekarang adalah _ending_ bahagianya?"

 _Aku memang benci dengan cara Dad memperlakukanku..._

Sebelah alis Minato naik. "Bicara apa kau ini?"

 _Memaksaku... mengaturku... menyeretku ke dalam permainannya seperti ini..._

 _Semuanya..._

Naruto meremas ujung syal Minato yang menggantung di depan dadanya. "K-Kumohon jawab saja..."

 _Tapi Dad adalah satu-satunya yang aku punya..._

Minato menghempaskan napas panjang. Mukanya terlihat bingung, tapi dia tetap menjawabnya. "Kau sudah jadi milikku," katanya.

 **DEG**

Membuat keringat dingin segera mengalir di telapak-telapak tangan Naruto.

Mengalir deras sekali.

"Hanya... itu?"

 **DEG-DEG-DEG**

Minato tampak kesal kali ini. "Memangnya kau ingin jawaban seperti apa, Nak?"

Naruto menggeleng. Lalu melepaskan Minato begitu saja. "Kenapa... aku..."

 _Bahkan tanpa Dad mengatakannya, bukankah sejak aku lahir, aku adalah 'milik'-nya..._

Tiba-tiba Minato mengangkat dagunya dengan jari kali ini. Menatapnya tepat di mata. "Memangnya seseorang bisa tahu dia akan jatuh cinta kepada siapa?"

 **DEG**

 _J-Jatuh cinta..._

 _P-Padaku?_

Naruto melengos kali ini. "B-Bagaimana kalau suatu hari nanti aku pergi..." katanya dengan suara memelan. _Bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti aku benar-benar tidak bisa keluar dari permainan Sasuke-nii._ "Apa... Minato-kun tidak akan punya _ending_ bahagia lagi?"

 **DEG**

Kali ini Minato diam.

Diam yang lama sekali.

Membuat Naruto memberanikan diri untuk melepas jari ayahnya itu dan menaruhnya di dadanya.

"L-Lupakan saja," kata Naruto. Lalu berusaha membuat segaris senyum tipis meskipun rasanya sulit sekali. _Jangan membebani Dad-mu lagi setelah semuanya, Naruto._ "Daripada itu... i-ini belum terlalu larut," rona di pipi Naruto merambat di seluruh wajahnya saat itu. "Apa... Minato-kun masih ingin aku mencari kaus kakinya di koper lagi malam ini?"

 _Ugh... s-sebenarnya apa yang sudah kukatakan?_

Sedetik setelah puntung rokok di sela jari Minato jatuh di atas genangan air, bibir mereka sudah menyatu dengan bayangan hitam yang membias di bawah lampu temaram trotoar.

Lama sekali...

 _Tapi tidak apa-apa..._

 _Jangan takut, Naruto._

 _Dad tidak mungkin menyakitiku..._

"Ummff..."

Sebelah tangan Naruto yang tidak membawa belanjaan terangkat. Meraih belakang punggung Minato dan berpegangan padanya.

Saat mereka mengulangi ciuman itu dan memiringkan kepala, jemari-jemari Naruto mengerat di atas kulit jaket musim dingin itu. Menguat.

 _Ya..._

 _Dad itu..._

 _Aku yakin tidak akan menyakitiku lagi..._

 _Setidaknya malam ini..._

.

.

.

Malam begitu sepi di luar sana. Pintu-pintu rumah tetangga sudah ditutup dan suara gerimis yang sempat berhenti tiba-tiba turun lagi. Membuat rata-rata penghuninya menutup tirai dan mengganti lampu teras dengan yang lebih temaram.

Tapi tidak dengan Naruto. Sebab kini ia masih terjaga dan terbaring di atas ranjang, sendirian, telanjang, dan hanya berkaus kaki rajut warna merah.

Kaus kaki itu hanya setinggi mata kaki dan dihiasi oleh rajutan kepala beruang yang lucu sekali. Dan seharusnya kalau dipakai akan bisa menghangatkan pemiliknya.

Akan tetapi, sepertinya kali ini tidak begitu. Bukan karena kualitasnya buruk, tapi lebih karena tatapan mata Minato di seberang sana membuatnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin begitu banyak. Tanpa bisa dihentikan.

Minato melepaskan syal dan jaketnya ke atas sofa. Berhenti merokok dan berjalan mendekat.

Tumpuan lutut Minato membuat ranjang berderit pelan. _Creak_. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan mempersiapkan mental.

Setidaknya malam ini Minato tidak memintanya menggunakan lensa mata. Jadi semuanya akan lebih mudah. Tapi, memang rasanya agak aneh saat melihat pantulan mata birunya sendiri di mata biru Minato.

"Minato-kun..."

Minato mengangkat tangan kanannya dan membuat gerakan seolah- akan meraih wajah Naruto. Tapi tidak. Dia berhenti dan Naruto mencoba membaca situasi.

Detik berikutnya, Minato meraih bibirnya dengan jemari dan Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya perlahan. Mulai membelai pucuk jemari itu satu per satu dengan salivanya. Perlahan.

 _B-Benar ini kan..._

Naruto mencoba menilik wajah Minato, tapi tetap datar.

 _Setidaknya Dad tidak menolaknya.._.

Naruto memejamkan mata lagi. Membiarkan beberapa jari itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya lebih dalam. Membelai permukaan lidah dan langit-langit mulutnya. Menerobos masuk beberapa kali sampai ia melenguh sendiri.

"Ungh... unn..."

Wussh~

Naruto meremas seprai merah di bawahnya saat angin dari jendela mulai berhembus perlahan menerpa tubuhnya. Mendukung hawa dingin AC yang bahkan sudah sempat direndahkan.

 _D-Dingin..._

Tapi anehnya, malam ini Minato tidak menyerangnya langsung atau membabi buta seperti biasanya. Sebaliknya, selama tiga hingga lima menit ayahnya itu masih membiarkan jarinya saja yang menyentuh mulutnya. Padahal Naruto sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin dan saliva sudah mulai menetes-netes dari sudut bibirnya.

"Ughfff..."

Naruto terkejut saat Minato tiba-tiba mengeluarkan jemarinya.

Ujung lidahnya bahkan ikut terjulur keluar karena saking tidak siapnya.

"Minato-kun?"

 _A-Apa Dad tidak ingin melakukannya..._

Naruto hampir berpikir begitu sampai Minato membawa jemarinya ke lidahnya sendiri dan membiarkannya meliuk di permukaannya. Seolah sedang mencicipi es krim yang meleleh.

Naruto mulai merona saat itu.

 _Bicaralah..._

 _Katakan sesuatu..._

 _Dad..._

 _Aku akan berhenti kalau_ memang tidak—

"Emh—"

Naruto refleks menggigit bibir saat ujung jemari Minato mendarat di atas kedua tonjolan di dadanya. Satu demi satu.

Meskipun begitu, Naruto lega.

 _Bagaimana pun juga semua tanda merah ini masih kelihatan..._

 _Sepertinya aku memang tidak boleh terlalu cemas apalagi berharap semuanya baik-baik seperti biasanya..._

"Apa semua tugas kuliahmu sudah benar-benar selesai?" tanya Minato tiba-tiba.

Naruto pun mengangguk tegas. "Iya," katanya. "Aku... juga sudah mengirim _softcopy_ -nya kepada Senpai untuk dikoreksi."

 _Jangan sampai Dad mengkhawatirkan hal ini..._

"Baguslah..."

Saat itu Minato tersenyum tipis, tapi entah kenapa Naruto tidak bisa melihat sinarnya disana.

Senyuman itu bahkan masih lebih baik seringaian Minato yang biasanya. Yang penuh kehidupan meskipun sulit sekali dibantah.

"A-Anoo... nilaiku semester ini tidak ada yang turun kok..." kata Naruto. "J-Jadi Minato-kun tidak perlu khawatir."

"Memang seharusnya begitu," kata Minato. "Apapun yang terjadi kau tidak boleh merusak rencanaku."

"Umn."

Minato mendekat. "Sekarang lepaskan sweaterku."

Naruto pun melakukannya. Hanya saja pucuk-pucuk jarinya meradang saat menyentuh kulit hangat Minato. Rasanya ada yang mengalir dari sana. Perlahan-lahan... pasti... dan rasanya benar-benar nyaman.

Berbeda dengan dirinya, kulit Minato benar-benar bersih. Dan kalau saja Naruto tidak melihat cincin putih si jari Minato, ia hampir saja terlarut lebih cepat.

 _Tapi mana mungkin Dad tidak pernah menyentuh Mikoto-basan, kan..._

"Berhenti melamunkan sesuatu dan tatap aku." kata Minato.

Naruto melakukannya, tapi tak bisa bertahan lama. "D-Dingin..." gumamnya. Dan tanpa sadar dia memejamkan mata dan meringkuk memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tahu itu tapi kenapa menawariku?"

 **DEG**

"I-Itu..."

"Kalau kau mengira suasana hatiku sedang buruk, tidak samasekali," kata Minato. Lalu mengecup lehernya. "Aku hanya sedang lelah..."

Tatapan Naruto meredup. " _Gomen,"_ katanya. "Kalau Minato-kun ingin berhenti—"

"Tidak," sela Minato. Lalu memandang Naruto dari kurva itu. "Karena tanda merahmu perlu kebersihan sekarang juga."

Naruto pun mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Minato. "Umh."

Minato mengecup bibir itu.

"Tenanglah. Karena aku akan segera membuatmu hangat."

"Mn..."

.

.

.

"Mnn... hh... hh..."

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Isi kepalanya pecah berantakan. Perasaannya begitu kacau sekusut seprai merah di bawah tubuhnya. Dan kemudian semuanya hilang... tak lagi bisa ia cerna sejak Minato memasukinya di belakang sana. Lagi dan lagi.

"-gah!"

"Rileks," bisik Minato di telinganya. "Ini belum separuh jalan, Nak. Jadi bernafaslah dengan hidungmu."

Bulu mata Naruto berkedipan perlahan-lahan. Dan napasnya mulai berhembus lebih teratur setelahnya. "Gomen," bisiknya pelan. "Padahal... a-aku sendiri yang—ugh..."

Minato berhenti bergerak. Dia mengecup tengkuk Naruto dan membiarkan dirinya di dalam selama beberapa detik. Jangan tahan desahanmu, Nak," katanya, dengan jari-jari masuk ke mulut Naruto dari belakang sana. "Aku ingin mendengar suaramu..."

"Ahhh..." desah Naruto bebas. Kali ini sebelah tangannya meraih punggung ranjang. Seolah-olah dia takut jatuh jika saja tidak berpegangan sekuat tenaga. "M-Minato-kun, A-Aku sudah tidak bisa—"

Mendengar hal itu, refleks sebelah tangan Minato berhenti menggodai tonjolan di dada Naruto. Lalu segera meremas milik Naruto di bawah sana.

"Tahan sebentar lagi," katanya dengan nafas memburu. "Aku tidak suka didahului. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

Naruto tidak menjawab dan justru ambruk ke ranjang. Sebab ia benar-benar tak kuasa menahan geletar nikmat yang menjalar di seluruh tubuh melalui pembuluh darahnya. Ahh... terlalu sulit.

"G-Gomen..." katanya dengan suara sengau. Sebab separuh wajahnya tenggelam di bantalnya begitu saja. "Aku... masih belum bisa melakukannya dengan baik sampai sekarang..."

Saat itu bola mata Naruto mencoba menatap milik Minato dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya.

Dan Minato bisa melihat kilau-kilau yang begitu jernih dari dalam sana.

"Lupakan saja..."

 **DEG**

Mendadak Naruto merasakan semburan hangat dan lembut di dalam dirinya. Di belakang sana. Memenuhinya dengan sangat cepat dan basah. Tepat saat Minato melepaskan miliknya dan mereka mencapai puncak bersamaan.

"Apa-apaan dengan caramu menatapku itu, Nak," dengus Minato. Sebelum dia mengecup bibir Naruto dalam. "Kau membuatku datang lebih cepat."

Naruto merona tipis dan meraih tengkuk Minato erat. "Aku... tidak sengaja. Mn... s-sepertinya."

Minato justru membalik badan anak itu gemas. "Kata siapa kau belum bisa melakukannya dengan baik." cibirnya dengan wajah menggelap. Terutama saat merasakan bendanya sudah melemas di bawah sana. Merosot keluar dari lubang Naruto dengan sendirinya. Membuat cairannya mulai meleleh dari dalam sana perlahan-lahan. Tanpa seizinnya.

 _Srrrr_...

Naruto sendiri terengah-engah. Tangannya mencoba meraih wajah Minato dan ia memeluk ayahnya itu dengan kedua lengannya.

"L-Lakukan lagi jika Minato-kun mau," katanya sepelan angin. "Hmn..."

 _Bukankah aku satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Dad hidup happy ending?_

 _Dan benar-benar tidak bisa selain aku... kan?_

Minato menggigit daun telinganya perlahan. "Kau akan menyesalinya."

 **DEG**

"M-Mungkin," kata Naruto.

 _Tapii aku sungguh tidak apa-apa..._

Minato mendadak membuat jarak dan memandang kedua matanya dalam. "Daripada itu," katanya. "apa kau sudah terpuaskan olehku?"

 **DEG**

"Eh?" kaget Naruto. Bingung.

"Jika sudah puas denganku, seharusnya kau tidak butuh teman lain untuk melakukan hal ini, Nak."

Naruto mengangguk. "Umn." Tapi kemudian tampak murung. Dan Minato tidak sampai menyadari itu.

Jemari Minato pun meliuk. Merambat di sepanjang tengkuk Naruto dan kemudian memulas bibirnya dengan bujari. "Apa kau pernah menyentuh dirimu sendiri selama aku tidak di rumah?"

 **DEG**

Refleks, Naruto pun merona seluruh wajah. Dia terpaku malu dan ujung-ujung jarinya terasa dingin. "A-Aku..."

Minato pun menyeringai. "Apa saja yang kau lakukan? Bisa beritahu aku?" tanyanya dalam bisikan. Tepat di sisi telinga Naruto.

"Ugh..." keluh Naruto. Lalu memilih memeluk Minato erat. "A-Aku. _.."_ dan wajah Naruto terbakar di leher Minato. "K-Kumohon jangan paksa aku mengatakannya, M-Minato-kun!"

Tanpa sadar, Minato pun menyeringai tipis.

"Kau tahu? Kaus kaki itu benar-benar cocok untukmu."

Refleks, Naruto pun mencakar punggung Minato pelan.

" _A-Arigatou..."_

Kata-kata yang diprogram dan dibiasakan, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Minato tahu itu. Biasanya ia akan membiarkannya, tapi kali ini ia diam-diam meraih ikat pinggang yang tersampir di punggung ranjang. Lalu mengikat kedua pergelangan Naruto di atas kepalanya.

Naruto diam. Dia menunggu apa yang ingin Minato lakukan, seperti biasanya.

Mereka bertatapan dan Minato membelai anak rambut di pelipis Naruto. Lembut.

"Tubuhmu selalu menjadi kebutuhan ku, kupikir kau sudah tahu hal itu," kata Minato. "Jadi aku akan memaksamu saat aku menginginkannya. Dan aku tidak peduli kau memberikannya sendiri atau tidak."

Naruto mengangguk kecil. " _Wakatta... Minato-kun,"_ katanya. "Aku... aku memang milik Minato-kun, kan—"

"Tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu mencintaiku."

 **DEG**

"A-Apa?"

Saat itu, entah kenapa di pusara mata Minato terdapat setitik cahaya. Yang begitu temaram... tapi juga tak bisa dilihat lama-lama.

"Suatu hari, mungkin di belakangku kau akan memiliki kekasih, dan bahkan berpikir meninggalkanku," lanjut Minato. Benar-benar tak Naruto duga. "Tapi aku—"

"..."

Naruto masih terpaku pada mata itu. Begitu hati-hati mendengarkan. Tapi entah kenapa Minato malah tidak melanjutkannya.

"Minato-kun, _nani?"_

Minato mendadak mendengus dalam seringaian. "Hmph... lupakan saja."

"Eh? T-Tapi—"

"Aku menginginkan ronde kedua," sela Minato. Memilih memutus pembicaraan. Membuat Naruto merona setebal roti selai strawberry. "Jadi bersiaplah..."

Detik itu juga, Naruto memejamkan mata. Menerima kecupan Minato di hidungnya dan kemudian semuanya berlanjut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu mencintaiku,"_

Di pelukan Minato, pukul lima pagi, Naruto memandang langit-langit sambil membiarkan pinggulnya dilingkari lengan ayahnya itu. Erat.

Naruto menoleh ke samping dan menemukan hidung mancung Minato. Tepat di depan hidungnya. Dan buku mata lebat Minato. Tepat di depan matanya sendiri.

Nafas Minato begitu tenang, meskipun terkadang terdengar suara sesak dari dalam dadanya.

Ahhh... bagaimanapun juga Minato sudah hampir memasuki usia kepala empat. Tubuhnya sudah tentu tidak sebugar biasanya. Apalagi dengan asap-asap rokok itu.

Dan ayahnya itu baru saja terang-terangan bilang jatuh cinta padanya hari ini.

Sungguh membingungkan.

" _Memangnya seseorang bisa tahu akan jatuh cinta kepada siapa?"_

Katanya waktu itu.

Meskipun awalnya sangsi, namun kini Naruto diam-diam membenarkannya juga.

"Kekasih... apa..." gumam Naruto. "kenapa Dad berpikir aku akan meninggalkannya suatu hari nanti..."

 _Aku tidak akan jatuh ke perangkap Sasuke-nii sekalipun. Akan ku pastikan._

Tapi jika dipikir-pikir sekali lagi, memang tidak ada masa depan yang cerah untuk Minato dan dirinya. Terutama jika melihat situasi saat ini.

Naruto melihat sebentuk cincin putih yang melingkar di jari manis Minato. Tanda kurang dari sebulan lagi pria itu akan menikah secara publikasi. Membuatnya berpikir, sekarang mungkin masih bisa seperti ini. Bicara, mengatakan perasaan masing-masing secara perlahan, bersentuhan, membagi malam-malam panas dengan beberapa ronde, tapi siapapun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu.

"A-Aku tidak mau memikirkannya," kata Naruto pelan. Dia lalu berbalik dan memilih membalas pelukan Minato.

Berpura-pura tidak pernah melihat cincin itu samasekali.

 _Apapun yang akan terjadi, terjadilah._

 **To be Continued**

 **Want to review?**

 **Mohon maaf lahir dan batin,**

Ren.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter ini berisi flashback dan cocok dibaca dengan mendengarkan instrumen Daniel Jang – So Will I. Jika ada yang lupa, versi singkatnya saya tampilkan di chapter 8. Tepat setelah Minato merampok di kota saat festival... dia pulang ke rusun dan menemui Naruto...**

 **Chapter 13: Mimpi Itu..**

11 Tahun Lalu...

Naruto, umur 7 tahun. Duduk sendirian di tengah ruang tamu rusun. Anak itu sedang menggoreskan krayon biru di tangannya perlahan. Membuat bentuk bunga sederhana di atas buku bergaris.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Seharusnya Minato sudah pulang dari gudang bandar susu itu. Tapi tidak.

Naruto pun meletakkan krayonnya dan berlari ke jendela-jendela rusun. Ia naik ke atas kursi plastik demi bisa menutup kerainya. Karena Minato bilang ia tidak boleh meninggalkan jendela ini terbuka di atas jam 10.

Saat itu, Naruto memandang langit. Bulan sabit menggantung sendirian di atas sana. Memancarkan sinar yang lembut dengan teguhnya tanpa peduli kegelapan.

Lalu tiba-tiba perutnya bergemuruh. _Kruuuuuuk._

Ah, lapar.

Naruto pun menyentuh perut itu tanpa sadar. Meskipun begitu, ia tersenyum. Sebab malam ini masih lebih baik daripada ketika ada Kushina... yang justru akan marah jika ia menanyakan makanan pada jam segini. Lebih-lebih jika tidak ada sepeserpun uang yang tersisa di tangannya.

"Dad... _doko ni itta?"_ gumam Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Kemudian menatapnya begitu lama...

Semuanya tampak menakutkan. Dengan ruangan lain yang dimatikan lampunya agar hemat listrik dan tak ada siapapun disini. Tentu saja ia sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Apalagi Minato dan Kushina sama-sama punya pekerjaan di luar sana untuk mencari penghidupan selama ini.

 **Brak!**

 **Deg!**

Mendengar suara pintu depan itu terbuka, Naruto pun segera turun dari kursi dan menarik ke atas meja makan untuk menyalakan lampu ruang depan.

Dan disana Minato ambruk di atas keset pintu. Begitu saja.

 **Brugh!**

"Daddy!" teriak Naruto.

Anak tujuh tahun itu pun berlari dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Minato.

"Dad... Dad... _okita..."_

Dari tubuh Minato tercium aroma cairan menusuk yang sangat keras. Tapi Naruto samasekali tak mengerti apa itu.

Mendadak Minato menutup mulutnya.

"Hoek!"

Lalu muntah begitu saja di atas lantai.

Naruto menatap muntahan itu dengan keterkejutan.

Detik berikutnya, Minato baru bangun dan duduk bersandar di dinding. Tepat di sisi pintu. Saat itulah Naruto baru bisa melihat wajah Minato dengan jelas.

Wajah itu pucat kemerahan dan begitu penuh oleh keringat panas. Lalu tatapan Naruto berpusat ke punggung tangan kanan Minato. Di sana ada sebentuk luka baru. Memar dan tampaknya sangat menyakitkan.

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi, melihat wajah dan luka itu... entah kenapa rasanya menyakitkan.

"Dad... _nande?"_

Naruto pun duduk di depan Minato dan menyentuh punggung tangannya.

Mata biru Minato terbuka perlahan. Dari kelopaknya yang sayu, ayahnya itu memandang datar wajahnya yang penuh kecemasan.

Begitu lama...

Sampai kemudian Minato tertawa perlahan.

"Hahaha..."

Naruto pun kebingungan. Tapi ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan itu. Tatapannya kembali ke punggung tangan Minato yang memar dan ia tampak sedih.

"Obat... tangan Dad kan... terluka..." gumam Naruto. "Tapi Mom masih bersama peri... ya..."

Minato berhenti tertawa dan menarik tangannya. "Itu tidak sakit samasekali kok, hm..." katanya sambil menepuk pucuk kepala Naruto. "Daripada itu... besok kita sepertinya bisa makan enak. Lihat ini..."

Minato mengeluarkan segumpal uang kertas yang bertumpuk lusuh dari dalam jaket kumalnya.

"Kita bisa beli ramen jumbo kesukaanmuu—hik!"

Naruto justru melemparkan tatapan bertanya. "Uang?"

"Iya, uang..." kata Minato. Lalu memeluknya erat. "Uang itu segalanya... hahaha..."

"Dad...?" tanya Naruto. Ia sungguh terganggu dengan aroma menusuk dari tubuh Minato. Tapi ia juga tidak tega mendorong ayahnya itu. Jadi ia pun diam saja dan meremas kaus berbau keringat di dada Minato. "Kalau... segalanya... berarti Dad senang sekali?"

Pelukan Minato mengerat. "Oh... tentu saja..." bisiknya lega. "Uang adalah segalanya setelah kau."

Naruto pun tersenyum senang. "Tapi... apa Dad luka karena uang itu..."

"Begitulah... hik!" kata Minato. Lalu tertawa lagi. "Hahaha... tapi ini bukan masalah. Lagipula dengan ini aku bisa membayar pria bank itu sedikit-sedikit... besok mungkin aku akan ke kota lagi untuk ini..."

Naruto sungguh tidak paham apa yang Minato bicarakan. Dan apa yang sudah terjadi akhir-akhir ini.

Minato dan Kushina bertengkar. Kushina pergi bersama peri (itu yang ayahnya itu katakan) sebelum masuk rumah sakit karena insiden, lalu setelah pulang beberapa lelaki berseragam datang ke rumahnya sambil membawa buku catatan tebal.

Minato sering pergi keluar setelah itu. Tapi malam ini adalah yang terlama... dan pertama kali ayahnya itu membawa uang sekepal tangan dengan aroma tubuh menusuk.

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Kapasitas otak anak seumurannya samasekali tak bisa menjangkau. Yang pasti... ia tidak tahu kenapa setelah itu Minato menarik wajahnya dan menempelkan bibir mereka jadi satu.

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

Tujuh detik...

Sepuluh detik...

Lalu Minato melepaskannya.

"Dad?"

Rasanya aneh. Naruto rasa itu pertama kalinya Minato melakukan itu. Biasanya hanya mencium pipi dan keningnya sebelum tidur.

Yang tertinggal hanya geli di kulit bibirnya.

Kemudian Minato cegukan beberapa kali sambil tertawa...

Tertawa yang membuatnya meneteskan air mata penuh luka setelahnya.

"Aku ini payah sekali kan... Nak... Hahaha..." kata Minato. "Kupikir hidup dengannya akan lebih mudah karena kita sudah saling mengenal... tapi menjaga kalian saja tidak bisa..."

Naruto pun meraih pipi Minato yang basah dan mencoba mengusapi air mata itu. "Mom kan sedang bersama peri..." kata Naruto. "...bukannya Dad yang bilang..."

Minato menatap mata Naruto. "Aku?"

"Umn."

Minato ingin tersenyum palsu, tapi mendadak rasanya dunia berputar lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Ugh... gila..."

"Dad?"

Minato mencengkeram kepalanya. "Sakit sekali..."

"Yang sakit mana—"

"Ugh... panas..."

Kali ini cengkeraman Minato beralih ke lehernya.

"D-Dad haus?"

Minato mendongak lagi menatap wajah Naruto. Pandangannya buram dan semakin kabur. Wajah mungil itu secara ajaib berganti-ganti menjadi beberapa wajah. Wajah Kushina muda, wajahnya sendiri, wajah Kushina yang tersenyum, lalu wajah Naruto.

"Kushi... na."

Minato meraih wajah Naruto dn mengulangi nama itu. "Kushina?"

Naruto sendiri tidak tahu harus apa. Di rusun kumuh ini tidak ada satu pun obat yang bisa diberikan kepada Minato. Makanan pun tidak ada. Yang ada hanya seteko plastik air putih yang masih mengandung sedikit kapur.

"D-Dad mau air putih kan?" tanya Naruto. Mulai merasa aneh lagi saat Minato mendekatkan bibir mereka. "A-Aku ambilkan ya—ump."

"Diam sebentar..." pinta Minato. "Jangan tinggalkan aku -hik- kumohon..."

Naruto pun diam. Membiarkan Minato menjamah bibir mungilnya lagi dan melumatnya. Kali ini lebih terasa bersemangat daripada sebelumnya.

Sebenarnya ada banyak yang bisa dijelaskan, tapi yang sanggup ia cerna saat itu hanya sedikit perasaan geli dan aneh. Terutama di bagian perutnya, setelah Minato memasukkan lidahnya yang terasa panas.

Panas dan masih terasa cairan keras yang mungkin tadi ditenggaknya.

Naruto pun meremas jaket Minato. Mulai kesulitan bernapas.

"Hahh... hahh..."

Setelah melepaskan Naruto, Minato justru menundukkan wajah. Terlihat lebih depresi daripada sebelumnya. "Tetaplah di sini, tolong..." katanya. "Malam ini aku sudah dapat uang lumayan banyak. Jadi jangan pergi dengan pria itu..."

Naruto yang tidak bisa mencerna seluruh kalimat itu pun hanya meyakini yang bisa ia pahami. "Aku... tidak akan pergi kemana-mana tanpa Dad kok..."

"Benarkah?" tanya Minato pelan. Lalu mendadak tersenyum. "Itu benar-benar berita yang bagus..."

Dari senyum itu, entah kenapa Naruto jadi ingin ikut tersenyum. "Iya. Berita yang ba... gus."

Minato tertawa pelan. "Haha... aku senang sekali sampai ingin tidur lagi denganmu..." dia menutupi sebelah wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Umn."

.

.

.

 **Brugh!**

Naruto memejamkan mata saat tubuhnya dibanting pelan begitu saja di atas ranjang ukuran medium milik Minato. Tidak ada kekhawatiran apapun dalam matanya. Tak peduli Minato setelah itu mulai mengecup kening dan pipinya.

Ia pikir itu sudah biasa. Setiap hari sebelum mereka tidur hal itu juga selalu dilakukan. Meskipun Kushina enggan melakukannya dan hanya mau menatakan selimutnya.

Hanya saja... ia tidak tahu harus apa saat Minato mulai menempelkan bibir mereka lagi.

Semuanya aneh, tapi ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk menolaknya karena itu tidak terasa menyakitkan.

Setelah bibir, tangan Minato juga mulai menelusup di balik kausnya dan membelai dadanya. Mencari-cari tonjolan mungil yang ada di baliknya.

"Ugh... Dad..." kata Naruto mulai kelabakan. "D-Dad aku mau bernapas..."

"Maafkan aku..." kata Minato. Tatapannya terlihat takut. "Apa kau tidak menyukainya?"

Dibilang tidak suka pun tidak. Naruto menggeleng.

" _S-Sonna koto..."_

"Jadi, aku boleh melanjutkannya?"

"Melanjutkan?"

Minato mengangguk. "Aku memang pria yang lemah... tapi aku akan berusaha mulai sekarang... jadi... bisakah aku dan kau berbaikan saja..."

Naruto tidak tahu cara menjawab Minato. Tapi melihat matanya lebih dalam membuat ia memeluk ayahnya itu erat. "Jangan sedih..."

"Sesuai kemauanmu..." kata Minato dengan nada lega. " _Arigatou..."_

.

.

.

"U-Ungh... ahh..."

Di atas ranjang yang sama, dengan orang yang sama, Naruto memandang langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan sulit dijelaskan. Antara tidak mengerti, bingung mengartikan, dan hal-hal lain yang membuatnya sedikit tegang. Sebab kini tubuhnya sudah polos tanpa sehelai benang dan di bawah sana Minato mulai menempelkan bibirnya di area vitalnya. Mengecupnya tepat di bulatan mungil yang terasa paling aneh saat bersinggungan.

"Ugh..."

Meskipun begitu, sebelum semuanya terjadi, Naruto sudah berjanji tidak akan pergi saat Minato memintanya. Tapi ia tidak tahu jika ayahnya itu akan melakukan hal-hal baru seperti ini padanya.

"Nnnnhh... Dad?" tanya Naruto. "M-Mn... aku... ugh... g-geli..."

Tubuh Naruto gemetaran saat lidah Minato mulai membelai celah mungil diantara bulatan itu. Refleks, masing-masing tangannya pun meremas sarung bantal dan seprai bersamaan.

Minato tetap melanjutkan. Hingga lidah itu akhirnya meninggalkan bulatan yang sudah berlumuran saliva itu.

"Kau bilang rasanya geli?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Umn."

"Tapi tidak sakit kan?"

Naruto menggeleng.

Minato tersenyum. "Aku akan pelan-pelan... mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk lagi. "Umn."

Tapi tetap saja rasanya lebih dahsyat lagi saat bibir itu mulai menyentuh sebulat mungil pucuk vitalnya. Lalu menenggelamkannya diantara kehangatan rongga mulut ayahnya itu.

Itu bukan rasa sakit.

Samasekali bukan.

Jadi, sudah benar kan ia tidak menolaknya?

Tapi perasaan ini...

Saat seluruh tubuh terasa begitu lemah dan mudah dikuasai. Bersamaan dengan mengalirnya gejolak aneh di setiap kulit—padahal yang dikulum Minato hanya bendanya di bawah sana.

"Unnh~"

Tidak bisa.

Naruto tidak bisa biasa saja. Tubuhnya bergejolak dan dadanya mulai melonjak naik begitu gerakan lidah Minato di bawah sana semakin menjadi.

"U-Ugh... umnh... ahh..." desah Naruto. Matanya terpejam dan kedua tonjolan mungil di dadanya mulai menegang. _Ah..._ sebenarnya disebut apa perasaan ini? "D-Dad... a-aku nnnnh~"

"Aku ingin bersamamu..." kata Minato tiba-tiba. Pria itu tersenyum lembut saat menyelesaikan kulumannya. "Seperti yang kau bilang sebelum meninggalkan panti asuhan... kita adalah keluarga dan selamanya akan tetap begitu... kan..."

Naruto pun membuka matanya dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya pelan-pelan.

Entah kenapa saat itu ia ingin membuang pandangan.

Entah kenapa saat itu rasanya sangat memalukan... ditatap seperti itu oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Itu bukan jenis tatapan yang biasanya ia lihat selama ini.

"Dad... memang keluargaku..." kata Naruto. "J-Jadi mana mungkin tidak bersama..."

"Ah, iya..." kata Minato. Lalu tertawa kacau. "Aku ini aneh sekali ya..."

"Dad...?"

Minato tidak menjawab. Pria itu bahkan masih tersenyum saat melebarkan kedua kakinya perlahan. Lalu menahan kedua lutut dalamnya dengan dua tangan. Membuat bendanya terekspos sempurna... hingga dadanya serasa dialiri perasaan berat. Berat yang begitu menegangkan hingga membuatnya sedikit kedinginan. Terutama di bagian telapak kakinya.

 _Aku ini... kenapa..._

"Aku..." kata Minato. Seraya mendekati bibirnya... ayahnya itu berbisik perlahan. "Boleh aku menginginkanmu sekali lagi...?"

Tentu saja Naruto tidak bisa menjawabnya. Sebab setelah itu bibirnya dikunci erat oleh bibir Minato.

 _Dad... hangat sekali..._

Pikir Naruto saat itu.

Padahal sejak dulu, jika tidak terlihat kebanyakan pikiran, Minato pasti hanya diam saja saat menghadapi kata-kata kasar Kushina.

Memang... sejak Naruto bisa mengingat dengan baik kejadian-kejadian yang ada di sekitarnya, kesan Kushina memang sangat pemarah. Hal-hal kecil yang tidak disetujuinya saja selalu membuat wajahnya menggelap dengan mudahnya.

 _Aku senang Dad disini..._

 _Aku senang sekali..._

"Ughk!"

Detik berikutnya bola kata Naruto sontak melebar. Tepat saat salah satu jari Minato menerobos masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Membuat otot perutnya bertarikan secara otomatis.

"Umffffffff." berontak Naruto dalam bungkaman bibir Minato. Rasanya terlalu perih sampai-sampai ia mencakar otot bisep ayahnya itu tanpa sadar.

Sayangnya Naruto tetap tak bisa berteriak karena setiap bibir mereka terlepas, Minato selalu mengulanginya setelah mereka mengambil napas.

Sakit.

Sakit dan perih sekali.

Sesak sekali di dalam sana.

Jari itu terus menerobos masuk dan memutar di dinding sekitarnya yang sempit. Mengaduk-ngaduknya dengan frisik yang tidak konsisten. Membuat perutnya sedikit mual dan cakarannya pun semakin tenggelam.

Tenggelam begitu dalam di kulit Minato.

"AHHHHH..."

Pada ciuman terakhir sebelum lepas, mereka pun mendesah bersamaan. Begitu melegakan dan tidak pernah terasa seperti itu sebelumnya.

Sadar-sadar saat itu Naruto sudah meneteskan beberapa bulir air mata. "Sakit..." misalnya dengan cakaran yang terus menggali-gali. "S-Sakit sekali, Dad... hiks..."

"Maafkan aku..." kata Minato. Lalu mengecup keningnya dalam. "Tapi kumohon tetap jangan pergi..."

Naruto pun menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Minato. "Ugh... tapi..."

"...bisakah?"

Ditanya begitu... dalam keadaan seperti ini. Naruto pun kesulitan menolak.

Ah, iya... bukannya tadi ia juga sudah janji?

"Umn..."

Saat itu, Minato tersenyum tipis dan mengambil lengan mungilnya satu per satu. Lalu menuntun keduanya untuk memeluk lehernya sendiri. "Pegangan disini, mulai sekarang," katanya. "Pegangan yang erat dan jangan sampai kau melepaskannya sampai semuanya selesai... ugh..."

Merasakan sesak di bawah sana dan melihat Minato yang mulai mencengkeram kepalanya lagi malah membuat Naruto salah tingkah. Tidak tahu harus apa dulu. Mengkhawatirkan Minato atau justru rasa sakitnya sendiri karena jari ayahnya itu.

"D-Dad... _daijobu ka.."_

Air mata Naruto masih mengalir dengan sendirinya, tapi wajah anak tujuh tahun itu tampak kemerahan. Wajahnya pun dipenuhi kecemasan yang tampak begitu jelas.

Minato menggeleng sambil terkekeh pelan, padahal setelah itu dia menggerakkan karena pusing. "Aku hanya..." kata-katanya pun hanya sampai sana. Sebelum kemudian dia melepaskan mengatakan sebuah pesan singkat. "Kalau sakit lakukan segala hal yang kau mau... gigit atau apapun... mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk lagi. "U-Umn..."

Minato pun menciumnya lagi. Membuatnya terpejam erat meskipun di bawah sana rasanya seperti silet yang terus mengiris dengan cepat lewat udara. Terutama saat jari-jari itu semakin bertambah... tapi tidak sampai tiga.

Minato sempat mengumpat pelan tentang betapa sempit di bawah sana. Tapi setelahnya pria itu justru tertawa dan tampak bahagia sekali.

Euforia.

Naruto bahkan ragu ayahnya itu benar-benar sadar atau tidak.

Hingga kemudian... perlahan... lampu kamar terasa menggelap. Melebur bersama rasa sakit tusukan sebuah benda besar di lubangnya. Untuk pertama kali. Tapi anehnya setelah itu ada perasaan yang berbeda. Mengalir diantar kedua tubuh mereka dan membuatnya berdebar-debar. Meskipun ia tak tahu apa namanya. Sama sekali.

Sesak sekali. Rasanya benda itu nyaris masuk mencapai usus dalam perutnya... tapi entahlah. Apa yang terjadi setelah itu...

.

.

.

 **11 Tahun kemudian...**

Naruto membuka mata. Melihat langit-langit kamar yang terbuat dari lumeran cat putih dan terpasangi lampu berdesain ala ruang minimalis modern. Mewah dan elegan. Sangat berbeda dengan langit-langit kamar kayu di dalam mimpinya barusan.

Naruto duduk. Lalu bergeming di sana selama beberapa saat.

 _Mimpi itu lagi..._

Naruto melihat kedua telapak tangannya. Kemudian tubuh polosnya yang hanya dibalut selimut merah ini.

Ada bercak beberapa muncratan kering yang terbiasa di atasnya. Warnanya putih kental dan mengeras seperti noda lem perekat sepatu.

Detik berikutnya mendadak wajahnya memerah. Yang awalnya semu sedikit lalu mulai merambat ke seluruh wajah.

Tadi itu... adalah mimpi tentang hubungan panasnya dengan Minato pertama kali. Memang terkadang menghantui tapi... bukankah yang terakhir kali sudah empat tahun yang lalu? Kenapa sekarang justru datang lagi?

"Ugh..." keluh Naruto sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

Untung Minato sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Pria itu mungkin sudah mandi dan duduk membaca koran entah dimana. Mungkin saja ada di ruang tengah sambil menyeruput sekaleng kopi dingin dari kulkas.

Naruto pun meraba dadanya sendiri.

 **Deg-deg-deg**

Sebenarnya di sana selalu berdebaran sejak pengalaman pertamanya bersama Minato. Tapi sejak mengerti jenis perasaan itu, tentu saja ia tidak mau mudah mengakui. Bahkan sampai sekarang.

Ia hanya...

"M-Menakutkan sekali..." kata Naruto. "Kenapa orang yang bilang _itu_ harus Dad... lalu bagaimana cara aku menjawabnya..."

Jatuh cinta, kata Minato. Karena dirinya sudah jadi _milik_ pribadi pria itu.

Tapi sejak kapan?

Tidak mungkin sejak pertama kali mereka melakukannya, kan? Walaupun memang sejak saat itu Minato cukup sering menciumnya di bibir sebelum tidur. Ah, sebenarnya juga lebih dari itu.

Jika mau mengingat lebih banyak, tentunya. Tentang bagaimana mulai menelanjanginya di atas ranjang lalu mencumbunya meski ia hanya terdiam begitu saja. Ketika jam belajarnya selesai. Ketika jam kerja Minato habis. Ketika mereka sarapan bersama di hari libur. Atau ketika Minato terlihat depresi lagi dengan berbagai masalah yang tak ia mengerti.

Lalu, semua itu pun menjadi kebiasaan yang sulit dikontrol lagi. Tak peduli apakah ia telah mengerti jenis hubungan apa itu semasa masuk Junior High.

 **Tit-tit... tit-tit...**

Mendadak jam weker kodok ninjanya berbunyi. Tanda sudah jam tujuh pagi dan itu pertanda ia harus bangun dan beres-beres semua kekacauan di rumah ini.

Pertama mandi, lalu memasukkan seprai dan selimut merah tadi malam ke dalam sebuah kresek besar, membuangnya di tong sampah, baru kemudian mencari-cari apron kuning dari atas lemari konter dapur.

Tentu saja bagian belakanganya masih sedikit nyeri. Apalagi tadi malam itu ada dua ronde yang begitu panjang. Namun, kebiasaan telah membuat Naruto tidak peduli... kepada semua itu lagi. Toh semuanya akan berlalu. Yang penting sekarang adalah bagaimana cara mengolah daging dingin dari kulkas ini secepat mungkin. Jadi Barbeque saus pedas dan kemudian menyajikannya segera di atas meja ma—

 **Jeglek!**

 **DEG!**

Mungkin karena terlalu fokus, Naruto sampai-sampai tidak bisa menyadari kehadiran Minato beberapa detik lalu. Yang pasti, tetiba saja pria itu sudah ada di sampingnya dengan sebuah botol air mineral dari dalam kulkas.

"Eh? _O-Ohayou..."_ sapanya refleks.

Dan jantungnya pun terasa berlompatan di dalam sana. Mengetuk-ngetuk tulang rusuknya dan membuatnya salah tingkah. Padahal Minato saat itu tampak baru bangun tidur dari sofa panjang ruang tengah... mungkin. Memang belum tentu benar, sih. Tapi dari betapa terlihat acak-acakan rambut pria itu, Naruto rasa tebakannya benar-benar tepat.

 _Ah.. tidak dijawab, ya... sapaanku..._

Daripada itu, entah kenapa penampilan Minato yang seperti itu justru terlihat menarik di matanya. Bahkan di bagian anting tindik hitam yang dipasang tiga tingkat di telinga pria itu.

Eh? Benarkah sejak Minato pulang sudah ada tindik disana? Kenapa baru sekarang ia memperhatikan?

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu, Nak?" tanya Minato selesai meminum beberapa tegukan dari botol itu. "Memangnya ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

 **DEG**

Naruto refleks fokus membuang muka. Pura-pura fokus lagi ke pemanggang Barbeque-nya.

"U-Umn... ada Barbeque di wajah Minato-kun—"

 **DEG**

"Apa?"

Naruto pun menggeleng keras. "M-Maksudku aku sedang memasak Barbeque pagi ini... ugh..."

 **DEG-DEG-DEG**

 _Aku ini... kenapa sih..._

"Hmph... Barbeque, ya..."

 **Puk!**

"Kalau begitu masak yang enak, hm. Mungkin kali ini aku bisa menilai masakannya."

Minato berlalu begitu saja setelah itu. Hanya saja...entah kenapa rasanya aneh sekali...

Meskipun sudah terbiasa, entah kenapa yang tadi itu...

"Hangat... ... ...?" kata Naruto. Lalu mengusap pucuk kepalanya tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

 **Drrt... Drrrt...**

Ponsel Naruto mendadak bergetar. Ia pun segera membereskan peralatan masakannya di atas wastafel. Namun, perutnya mendadak terasa melilit begitu melihat siapa gerangan pengirimnya.

 _Hari ini akan ada seseorang yang datang_

 _-_ _ **Aku**_ _-_

 **DEG**

Belum sempat Naruto berpikir apakah ini benar-benar Sasuke atau tidak, mendadak ponselnya berbunyi lagi. Satu pesan yang lain menyusul.

 _Jangan pernah berpikir dengan mudah melupakanku dan tertawa._

 _ **-Aku-**_

Nomor kontak itu dinamai 'Aku' dan Naruto tidak ingat pernah memasukannya ke dalam kontak.

 _Ah..._

Iya. Waktu _itu_ ia bangun dan ponselnya berada di tangan Deidara. Mungkin saja sebelum itu, Sasuke telah menyentuhnya dan memasukkan nomor ini.

"Naruto-kun..." panggil Minato dari belakang. Tepatnya dari pintu ruang tengah.

"Eh—i-iya sebentar..." kata Naruto. Ia cepat-cepat meletakkan ponselnya dan memutar mati kompornya.

Sampai di ruang tengah, Minato yang semula tiduran di atas sofa panjang jadi duduk. Dia menepuk tempat di sebelahnya dengan tablet warna silver di tangan.

"Duduklah..."

Naruto pun duduk di sana.

Detik berikutnya, Minato merangkulnya dengan lengan kanan sambil memainkan tablet.

"Lihat ini..."

Di layar tablet itu ada sebuah aplikasi jual beli onlen yang menampilkan banyak properti interior modern. Karya tangan dari seorang seniman kayu terkenal. Mulai dari lemari, kursi, meja, easel, dan lain sebagainya. Namun jangan bayangkan bentuknya biasa saja. Sebab seniman itu juga seorang desainer dari universitas negeri terbaik.

"Eh? Apa... I-Ini.. Seniman Inuzuka Kiba-kun?"

Minato menatapnya dan mengangguk. "Kau mengenalnya?"

Naruto cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Ie.." katanya. "T-Tapi kami pernah bertemu di swalayan. S-Soalnya beliau juga suka belanja bahan masakan."

"Kau memanggilnya beliau?" kata Minato setengah menahan tawa. "Dia itu hanya dua tahun di atasmu..."

Wajah Naruto pun bersemu tipis. "-Anoo.. tapi kan... Kiba-kun sudah sangat sukses di usia sekarang..."

"Oke, daripada membahas itu, bulan ini dia mengeluarkan sebuah produk baru. Lihat..."

Minato menunjuk sebuah kotak pilihan beberapa produk.

"Kau tahu apa ini?"

"A-Ano..." kata Naruto. Bola katanya berkaca-kaca begitu melihat contoh desain meja yang sangat artistik dan fungsional itu. Ukurannya medium dan bahannya kayu pinus dari Ukrania. Desainnya elegan dengan warna peach dan dilengkapi alat-alat mengukur desain bangunan. "Ini... apakah benar-benar meja ukur arsitek?"

"Tepat," kata Minato. Lalu menyerahkan tabletnya di atas kedua telapak tangan Naruto. "Sekarang pilih mana yang kau suka. Satu atau tiga juga tidak masalah."

 **DEG**

"Eh?!" kaget Naruto. "T-Tapi aku kan baru semester 2..." lalu suaranya mengecil. "Dan tentu saja belum sampai pelajaran mendesain atau semacamnya..."

"Itachi akan mengajarimu setelah dinilai mampu. Lebih cepat lebih baik, kan?"

"Ugh..." keluh Naruto diam-diam.

Minato mendadak memandang langit-langit ruangan dan tersenyum tipis. "Sebenarnya aku pernah bermimpi tentang sebuah kompleks panti asuhan yang sangat besar," katanya dengan nada lembut—entah kenapa bisa begitu. "Disana ada taman bunga, kebun sayuran, dan taman bermain juga. Taman bermainnya juga sangat besar."

Naruto diam tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Dan disana aku melihatmu berdiri. Dengan sebuah gulungan desain dari tanganmu sendiri."

"Eh?"

Senyum Minato naik beberapa mili. "Itu adalah karyamu yang pertama. Untukku."

 **Deg.**

"Apa kau tahu siapa arsitek favoritku setelah dirimu?"

 _T-Tapi aku kan belum jadi arsitek..._

" _Dare?"_ tanya Naruto tanpa sadar. "A-Apa dia sangat terkenal seperti Inuzuka Kiba-kun juga?"

"Ya. Tapi dia perempuan dan masih berumur empat belas tahun."

"Eh?"

"Bisa tebak dia siapa?"

Naruto diam sejenak. Tapi kemudian menggeleng pelan.

Minato pun menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. "Cleopatra—"

 **Deg.**

"—Selene." Lanjut Naruto tanpa sadar. Entah kenapa ia mendadak ingat soal sejarah Yunani dan Romawi begitu mendengar nama "Cleopatra" dari mulut Minato.

"Benar..." kata Minato. "Cleoparta Selene sangat tangguh meskipun perempuan dan masih kecil. Disamping itu... dia menjadi arsitek setelah semua keluarganya mati dan ditawan oleh Augustinus di Roma."

Mendengar penuturan Minato, mendadak Naruto berusaha memutar balik ingatannya saat kelas satu Senior High. Tentang sejarah Internasional dan Budaya Asing.

Memang ada cerita Cleopatra Selene yang tangguh disana.

Selene empat belas tahun. Satu-satunya Putri Cleopatra dan Markus Anthonius yang bertahan atas penjajahan pada masa itu. Perempuan tapi bisa bertahan. Tidak seperti kakak dan adik lelakinya yang tewas tak lama kemudian.

"Selene sangat hebat..." kata Naruto. "T-Tapi aku tidak suka ceritanya..." lanjutannya dengan suara sangat rendah.

"Tidak suka?" tanya Minato.

"Aku... tidak mau hidup sendiri seperti dia..." kata Naruto. Masih dengan suara rendah. "Aku masih punya Dad disini... d-dan harusnya selamanya..."

"Apa?"

Di kalimat akhir suara Naruto memang hampir tidak bisa didengar.

 _Kenapa aku mendadak berpikir begini..._

 _Apa itu karena sms dari Sasuke-nii.._

Naruto pun menggeleng pelan.

"Aku pilih yang itu." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk layar tablet. "Itu adalah yang paling bagus... aku... akan menjaganya dengan baik."

Minato pun diam. Tak bisa berkata-kata meskipun ingin mengucapkan suatu hal.

 **To be Continued**

Baiklah... begini, readers-san. Saya lebih baik jujur saja daripada membuat kalian menunggu... selalu menunggu untuk chapter berikutnya. Lalu saya pun selalu minta maaf setiap kali hal 'ini' terjadi.

Alasan kenapa saya hanya bisa mempublish chapter selanjutnya dari "Try" setelah beberapa bulan adalah karena sekarang saya tidak lagi anak rumahan. Melainkan sedang mengabdi di suatu tempat yang tidak memperbolehkan saya menggunakan jaringan internet dengan bebas. Kecuali pada hari liburan yg telah ditentukan.

Selain itu, setelah memilih tidak daftar SNMPTN, saya yang sekarang sudah punya tujuan baru. Karena menurut saya terus-terusan kecewa dan sedih itu malah lebih menyedihkan. Karena itulah saya mulai menekuni belajar speaking bahasa Jepang. Yah... baru tahap menghapalkan kosa kata dan latihan huruf hiragana sih. Tapi, saya rasa ini cukup menyenangkan.

Jadi, tolong dukungannya ya!

 **Ren**


End file.
